Gold Wings and Dress Whites
by Anaika Skywalker
Summary: Completed: A friend of Harm's comes back into his life and old feelings resurface between them.
1. Default Chapter

**Title:** **_Gold Wings and Dress Whites_**

**Author:** Anaika Skywalker

**Author's Email:** lindsay30@austarnet.com.au

**Rating:** PG

**Summery:** An old friend of Harm's comes back into his life and old feelings resurface between them.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own JAG; I just like to spread my wings occasionally.

**Author's Note:** I've never written a Jag story until this one. As you may of guessed by my penname what I usually do write, but despite this I thought I'd give it a go, as I love JAG too. After all you do know what they say about gold wings and dress whites, if you don't then it's time to watch the pilot episode of JAG again. And I really wish they'd put season eight on here in Australia. Well enough of my ramblings, please review and let me know if I'm on the right track.

**Author's Extra Note:** After getting only two reviews for this story, I decided to go back and do a little rewriting, to fix up a few things and make a few changers hopefully for the better. I'd also to thank everyone at dresswhites.net for all the information on Harm, knowing when, and what he's been up to since leaving high school has helped me fit Sera into this story - my sincere thanks. - A/S

**_Gold Wings and Dress Whites_**

Chapter One: **_Angel_**

Harm's apartment

North of Union Station

Washington DC.

The knock on the door took Harm away from the file he'd been going over, or trying to for the last hour. Opening the door he smiled. "Lieutenant."

Sera Riggs smiled warmly. "Commander,"

"Come in, Sera," he insisted and moved out the way.

She walked in admiring his apartment as she removed her cover. "The place looks great Harm."

Having closed the door, Harm joined her, taking her coat and cover. "I'm proud of it," he said lightly. "Can I get you anything?"

"No," she shook her head as she crossed her arms against her chest, unconsciously rubbing her forearms. She turned to face him. "I need someone to talk to."

He gestured for her to sit, putting her coat and cover on the counter before sitting next to her. He'd known Sera since Law School; she'd joined the Navy to be a JAG lawyer, but in her heart she'd wonted to be an Aviator.

Now looking into Sera's sea green eyes, Harm knew something was wrong. "How can I help?"

She hesitated, pushing a lock of brown hair behind her ear. "I don't think I can handle the pressure any more, Harm."

Now he was worried. Sera never gave up, not even after her husband had been killed in a training accident. "What happened?"

"During a routine mission we had a run in with a couple of MiG's, a lucky shot hit my canopy. As I was landing my Tomcat, my heart was pounding and I thought of nothing else other getting _Blades_ and I on the deck. It wasn't until after we'd landed that it was discovered a bullet was lodged in my seat, it had missed my head by inches," she recalled, a waver to her voice. Her hands began to shake and she clenched them together to stop it. "I was so scared Harm, I couldn't think straight. I've had close calls before but never like this."

"Did you talk to someone?" Harm asked her, worried.

She nodded. "After the incident I talked with the Cag and the doc, they kept telling me it was a natural reaction to what had happened."

"But you don't?"

Sera got to her feet and walked over to the window. "No."

Getting to his feet, Harm stood behind her, drawing her into his arms. She wasn't as tall as him and her head came just under his chin as he held her close. "We all get scared, Sera."

"Not like this," she whispered, then announced. "I can't get back into the grove. I keep it together during missions, but I'm second-guessing myself and I'm having nightmares. I wake up in a sweat, my heart pounding with fear. I just don't think I can go back, Harm."

"Is that why you're here?"

"The _Skipper_ gave me leave, told me to talk to a Navy shrink," she turned in his arms. "I don't want to stay with my parents and I didn't know who else to turn to."

Drawing her back into his arms, Harm felt her return the embrace. "You can turn to me Sera, you know that. In fact you can stay here with me. I'll help you get through this,"

"I couldn't put you out,"

"You won't and I insist,"

She nodded. "Thanks _Hammer_,"

He smiled, feeling he was doing it again. Falling for her, just as he'd done before. Except this time she had no husband waiting for her. "You're welcome _Angel_." He finally managed to say, seeing her smile. Seeing the look in her eyes. Perhaps this time it wasn't so one sided, perhaps their time had come.

A few hours later, after Harm had convinced Sera to get some sleep, he rang Admiral Chegwidden. "I'm sorry for ringing so late, sir."

"_What can I do for you Commander?_" the Admiral asked.

"I'd like to take a few days personal leave Admiral," Harm answered him. 

The Admiral hesitated a moment. "_Very well, I'll see you in two days Commander_."

"Thank you sir."

"_Good night Commander_,"

"Good night sir," he bided, and then hung up. Leaving the phone he walked quietly into the bedroom. Sera was asleep, she'd removed her uniform and wore one of his t-shirts. Her luggage was still at the base; it would be delivered in the morning. Sighing Harm returned to the sitting room, turning the lights out before slipping back into the bedroom. He changed in the bathroom, prepared to crash on the couch when he heard Sera's voice. 

"Harm?"

"I didn't mean to wake you,"

"You didn't," she reassured. "I'm use to sleeping on a carrier, its too quiet,"

He laughed and perched on the bed. "You get use to it,"

She nodded in the darkness, and then beseeched. "Stay, please? I don't wont to be alone."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure," she told him.

Without hesitation he slipped under the covers and drew her into his arms, her body fitted against his like it had been made too. Her fingers entwined with his, small against his large hands. He felt her Navy ring, her ring finger bare. "Do you still miss him?"

"At first, then I realized Chris would have wonted me to go on with my life. To find what I really wonted out of life and to love again."

"And have you? Found love I mean?" he asked, uncertain he wonted to hear her answer.

Sera turned over and snuggled against him, her lips only inches from his. "I never lost love, Harm. I just didn't realize it was staring me in the face, but not any more."

She kissed him, and then he kissed her. Long lingering kisses that carried forth all the built up frustrations and desires both had harbored inside them for far to long. And they made love like two people who had been waiting a lifetime to find each other, or several life times.

Two weeks later: 

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia.

Jason Tiner watched the young woman come off the elevator, she was attractive and the tight jeans showed off a great lower body. The white t-shirt she wore under a dark brown flight jacket did the rest. He smiled as she approached. "Can I help you Ma'am?"

"Yes, I'm looking for Commander Rabb."

_Why am I not surprised_, he thought to himself, but said to her out loud. "This way Ma'am,"

"Thank you Petty Officer," she said smiling as she followed him.

Harm was coming out of the Admiral's office when he saw Sera with Tiner. He smiled and hurried over to her. 

A grin eased onto her lips when she saw him, recalling how long it had taken him to get into those Navy blues that morning. "Commander Rabb,"

"Lieutenant Riggs," he greeted, seeing the surprised look on Tiner's face. "Come into my office."

Colonel Sarah Mackenzie, better known as Mac, saw them disappear into Harm's office, and wondered what the Commander was up to. "Tiner,"

"Yes Ma'am?"

"Who was with Commander Rabb?"

"Lieutenant Riggs Ma'am, she was looking for the Commander,"

"Thank you Tiner."

He nodded and hurried back to his desk.

Lieutenant Harriett Sims came up beside Mac. "She's very pretty, Ma'am."

"Yes she is, Lieutenant," Mac absently agreed.

"Who's very pretty?" Budd Roberts, Harriett's husband asked.

"The Lieutenant with Commander Rabb,"

"Oh?"

"Lieutenant Riggs," Mac informed.

Bud's eyes lit up. "Lieutenant Sera Riggs?" he asked and saw their questioning looks, explaining. "Lieutenant Sera Riggs started out in the Navy as a JAG lawyer, after her husband was killed in a training accident she changed designators and became a Naval Aviator. She served with Commander Rabb on the _Patrick Henry_, and was the Aviator chosen to give the President a rid in a Tomcat."

Harriett found her husband's excitement amusing. "Breath Bud," she advised smiling.

He calmed down. "Sera Riggs was one of the youngest Navy Lawyer's in JAG, and she went through Georgeton Law School with the Commander."

Mac arched an eyebrow. "And how do you know all this, Bud?" she asked lightly.

"Commander Rabb has a photo of himself and the Lieutenant in his office, I asked him about it and he told me," he answered. "It's the one near his helmet."

Mac recalled the photo. "So that's _Angel_," she said absently.

"Ma'am?" Harriett queried.

"The Commander told me about a pilot he'd served with whose call sign was _Angel_; he just never mentioned the pilot was a she."

"Oh?"

They saw the Admiral come out of his office and over to the Commander's, going in. Leaving them all wondering what was going on.

Harm had drawn Sera into his arms. "I'm glad you came today,"

She smiled, feeling comfortable in his arms. "I can't keep hiding in your apartment, Harm. Besides my shrink told me I needed to get out,"

He grinned that flyboy smile of his. "I don't think he meant a trip to JAG,"

Sera was going to comment when the door opened and the Admiral came in, she moved away from Harm quickly snapping to attention as he did.

Admiral AJ Chegwidden noticed the position the two had been in, choosing this time to ignore it. "At ease," he continued when they'd relaxed their stance. "Lieutenant I have just received new orders for you, you have been temporarily reassigned to JAG for six months. Which means Lieutenant, I expect you in my office tomorrow morning in uniform with JAG insignia, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir,"

He saw Rabb smile, keeping his attention on the young woman, who was stunned, but also slightly relieved. "Then welcome to JAG, Lieutenant Riggs,"

"Thank you sir,"

He then addressed Rabb. "And Commander, I expect you won't be found in any compromising positions with the Lieutenant in the near future. At least at the office."

"Not a one Admiral," Harm reassured.

"Good, as you were then. Commander you have the afternoon off, I expect you'd like to help the Lieutenant settle in."

"Yes sir, thank you."

AJ merely nodded and then left the office, shutting the door.

Sera smiled as she turned back to Harm. "I guess I'm going to be a lawyer for a while,"

"I guess you are," he remarked tugging her back into his arms.

"I also need to find myself an apartment," she added, slipping her arms around him.

"You could stay with me," 

Shaking her head, Sera stated. "It might be best if I didn't."

"You're right and you're also in luck, I happen to know there's an apartment free in my building," he noted matter-of-factly. "Interested in taking a look?"

Rising on her toes, Sera found herself staring into his blue eyes. "Is it near yours?"

"Right next door,"

"Then I'm very interested,"

"I though you would be," he said, then kissed her.

She responded without hesitation, opening her mouth to his probing tongue. She moaned as they parted. "I think this is what the Admiral meant by compromising positions."

"So do I," he smirked. "Lets get out of here and discuss these compromising positions at my place."

"I'd like that Commander,"

"So would I Lieutenant, so would I,"

To be continued.

A/N: I'm also updating chapter two, which I will up load soon. So please review and let me know if you like the improvements - A/S 


	2. Soul Mates

**Title:** _Gold Wings and Dress Whites___

**Author:** Anaika Skywalker

**Author's Email:** lindsay30@austarnet.com.au

**Rating:** PG

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Jag; I just like to spread my wings occasionally.

**Author's note:** Just as I've done in Chapter One, I've gone back and made some changers to this chapter as well. So I hope you'll review and let me know what you think. Thank you to my sister-in-law who gave chapter two a read, only because I bugged her. Thank you, Jay.

I'd also to thank everyone at dresswhites.net for all the information on Harm, knowing when, he what he's been up to since leaving high school has helped me fit Sera into this story - my sincere thanks.

Oh and really good news, Season 8 is finally started here in Australia!!!!

_Wcoyote:_ I'm glad you like chapter one and hope you keep reading and reviewing.

_Starryeyes10:_ I'm glade you like it too, but sorry this is not a Mac/Harm story, it never was. I just hope you give it a chance despite this.

_Gypsy13:_ Thanks for the review and I hope you like the rewrites I've done to these two chapters.

_Justafan3:_ I'm glad someone else likes a different view of Harm's love life. Thanks.

Gold Wings and Dress Whites 

Chapter Two: **_Soul Mates_**

Harm's apartment (The next morning)

North of Union Station

Washington DC.

Sera readjusted the Gold Wings on her uniform; she'd changed the insignia to that of JAG, it had felt funny taking off the Line Officers Star and replacing it with the JAG mill-rinde. It wasn't that she was nervous, she was never nervous, not in the courtroom or the cockpit. It was something else, something she didn't quiet comprehend, not as yet anyway.

"You're going to be fine," Harm, told her as he came up behind her. He drew her into his arms, holding her close.

"Then why am feeling like this?" she inquired softly.

He smiled at the rhetorical question, looking at the two of them in the mirror, the way they stood together. The strength of their relationship made what they felt comfortable, they were relaxed with each other. It was almost like being - married.

"Harm?" She saw the look on his face; as if he'd just realized something very important, something he hadn't before.

"Mmm?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine,"

She knew it was more then that, that look was still there. The feelings she felt were still there and she liked it, liked how it felt. "Thank you,"

"For what?" he asked her.

"For being here when I need you,"

Harm turned her so she faced him. "I'll always be here for you," he cupped her face in his hands as he lent closer, his lips brushing over her. "I promise,"

She smiled warmly as he released her. "I guess we should be getting to work,"

"I guess we should," he agreed, and then teased. "So should we arrive separately or together?"

"How about together, but I drive?" she suggested lightly.

"Yours or mind?"

Sera laughed. "Mine, I'd like to show off my Shelby Cobra,"

He released her. "It's a deal, lets go Councilor,"

Shaking her head, Sera followed him. They grabbed briefcases and covers, then keys and left the apartment with their coats over their arms. Taking the elevator down. "So does Mac know about me?" she asked.

"She knows I served with an aviator whose call sign was '_Angel_', but nothing else. Though I expect by now the scuttlebutt about you is flying around the office."

"Probable at Mach 1," she smirked.

"I wouldn't doubt it," he agreed. "Do you mind?"

"No, it's the same onboard a carrier, but you know that yourself."

"True, still you have me to protect you," he mocked.

The elevator stopped and they got out, leaving the building they slipped on their coats as they headed for her car. 

"So I need protecting now?" she was asking. "My Knight with Gold wings."

"I am always one to serve Milady,"

Groaning Sera flicked him with her cover. "Get in the car, Commander."

"Yes Ma'am."

Jag Headquarters 

(Same day)

Sarah Mackenzie was talking with Lieutenant Sims when Commander Rabb and Lieutenant Riggs came into JAG ops. She smiled warmly; it had been a while since she'd seen Harm so relaxed and on time. "Morning Commander, Lieutenant."

"Morning Colonel," Harm said with his usual cheerfulness.

"Good morning Ma'am," Sera greeted.

Mac smiled. "Welcome to JAG, Lieutenant Riggs,"

"Thank you Ma'am,"

Harriet smiled. "Lieutenant Harriet Sims," she introduced herself. "Welcome to JAG."

Sera nodded, smiling. "Thank you,"

"Are you settling in all right, Lieutenant?" Harriet asked. "The Admiral said you were staying with the Commander,"

She saw Harm hold back a smirk. "Yes, until my apartment is ready the Commander has been kind enough to let me stay with him."

"If you need any help just call,"

"Thank you, Lieutenant,"

"Well lets get you squared away with the Admiral," Harm suggested a little more protectively then he should have.

Sera nodded. "Yes sir,"

They left their briefcases and coats in his office and preceded to the Admiral's, Tiner informed the Admiral they were there, and then sent them in.

AJ gestured them in. "Good morning Commander, Lieutenant."

"Good morning sir," both acknowledged.

"At ease," he ordered. "For the moment Lieutenant Riggs, I'm going to have you working with Commander Rabb. You've been out of the courtroom for nearly three years, though I doubt you've been completely out of the loop. There is still some catching up to do," he paused for a moment. "You maybe only here as a temporary assignment, Lieutenant, but I expect you to give JAG you full attention. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir,"

"Good, get yourself settled, and then help the Commander on his current case," AJ commanded. "And one more thing Lieutenant, by know it is common knowledge you are staying with Commander Rabb. I suggest you sort out your living arrangements ASAP."

"With all due respect sir, the Lieutenant has found herself an apartment, which will be ready in two days," Harm defended.

"Excellent, where?"

"In the same building as Commander Rabb's sir," Sera revealed. "It was the only one available on short lease."

"Understood, the Captain of the _Patrick Henry_ has had your personals boxed and is sending them to you."

"Thank you sir,"

AJ sat back in his chair, studying the two officers. Something was going on between them and it was more then a pilots bond. "Very well then, dismissed."

Both came to attention. "Aye, aye sir," they said, then turned and walked out.

Going straight to Harm's office, once inside he shut the door, turning to her. "Well you survived,"

"For now,"

"You're going to be fine, Sera," he assured.

She was going to comment when a knock came on the door and it opened.

Gunnery Sergeant Victor Galendez came in on Harm's insistence. "Commander," he greeted, then addressed Sera. "Lieutenant your office is ready,"

"Thank you Gunny," she picked up her briefcase and coat, smiling at Harm. "I'll get squared away, sir."

"Very well Lieutenant," he said grinning.

She held back a smirk and followed the Gunny; he guided her to her office, opening the door for her. Letting her enter first. She put her briefcase and coat on the desk and turned. "Thank you Gunnery Sergeant,"

"You're welcome Ma'am," he said warmly, and then excused himself.

Sera dropped her cover on the desk and sighed. The temporary assignment had come at a good time, she needed this break and once it was over, perhaps she could go back to flying. Shaking her head, she squared away and then headed back to Harm's office, they still had work to do. And a lot could happen in six months.

Sera's apartment (Three days later)

North of Union Station 

Washington DC.

Sera finished putting the last of the kitchen utensils away, sighing as the strong arms circled her waist and she lent against the hard male body. "I hate unpacking,"

Harm chuckled. "I offered to let you stay with me," he reminded lightly.

"I know," she said turned so she could embrace him, standing on her tiptoes she placed a light kiss on his lips, and then another as he pulled her closer and deepened the kiss.

Mac came out of the bedroom with another empty packing container; fighting the urge to tell them to get a room she cleared her throat. She'd figured out they were more then friends on the first day, she'd also came to realize they kept it out of the office. "Cut it out you two, you've got company."

They moved apart, grinning. "All finished?" Harm asked her, remaining unconcerned about being caught. Not by his best friend.

She knew that look, being amused by it. "I even made the bed,"

"You didn't have to do that," Sera announced, her face flush. "I could of done it later," 

"It was no problem," Mac said not worrying. Doubting making the bed was the last thing on their minds.

Sera's older brother, Matthew got to his feet, he'd been hooking together his sister's TV, video and DVD player, as well as her stereo. "All done _Squid_,"

"Thanks _Jarhead_," she taunted.

Mac shook her head. "How do you put up with her?" she asked him.

"I out rank her," Matt mused, with a sexy smirk. "The advantages of being a Colonel."

Matthew Mitchell was the poster boy of the Marine core; he's good looks had done for the core what Harm's stint on TV had done for the Navy. And he was handsome, tall, board shoulders, and dimples to die for. A lawyer who could speak five different languages and was flight qualified, being currently assigned to Norfolk Naval Air Station.

Sera rolled her eyes. "Be nice or I'll tell Dad," she warned.

"Try it _squid_,"

Harm shook his head. "Be good children," he ribbed.

"Or what Commander?" Matt challenged him with a wide grin and a sparkle to his green eyes.

"You don't get dinner, I'm cooking."

Matt looked to Mac, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "What do you say to a Beltway burger, Colonel?"

"Better then a salad, Colonel," she accepted, picking up on his playfulness.

"It's a date, sorry Harm, but I'll take a Beltway burger over a salad any day."

Sera winkled her nose. "How can you be my brother?" She moaned. "A Beltway burger?"

"Careful little sister, not everyone enjoys rabbit food like you and Harm," he taunted.

"Yeah stick boy, a good burger would do you good," Mac challenged.

Sera returned to Harm's embrace. "Stick boy?" she queried, and then whispered with a soft purr in his ear. "I wouldn't say that."

Mac and Matt laughed at the look on Harm's face. "I love it, someone who knows how to make Harm blush," she teased.

Matt good-naturedly put his arm around her shoulders, despite only meeting a few hours ago, he felt very comfortable showing affection towards her. "Over dinner I'll tell you a few things about your partner here, I'm sure you don't know,"

"Oh I think I know him pretty well?" she remarked matter-of-factly. 

"Not the way I do," Matt commented. "I happened to have details on his first court case,"

"That's it, out," Sera ordered stepping away from Harm, ushering them towards the door with mock annoyance. "Go stuff yourselves on Beltway burgers,"

"We're going," they both yielded laughing.

"Do you need help later?" Matt asked his sister, as he ran his hand over his short brown hair, which seemed darker then usual because it was so short.

"No, go home and be with Emily," Sera insisted. "She'll be wanting to know where her daddy is,"

"All right kiddo," he gave her a quick hug noticing Mac's curious look at the mention of his daughter. Deciding he would tell her when they were alone. "Night Harm,"

"Night Matt, night Mac,"

"Night Harm, Sera," Mac bided. She waited until after they'd left the apartment and were in Matt's car before asking. "Tell me about Emily?"

"She's six and thinks her Aunt Sera is the best," he said proudly, and then added. "Her mother took off two days after she was born, left me a note and divorce papers, as well as full custody of Emily."

"I'm sorry,"

"It's her lose, Emily is a great little girl, and she's a little trooper. She loves Sera and Harm, she has them wrapped around her little finger."

Mac shifted a little in her seat. "I get the distinct feeling my partner has a secret life he's never told anyone about."

"Sounds like Harm," Matt agreed lightly, adding seriously. "He was Sera's strength when Chris was killed, he kept her going."

"He never said anything," she said, and began to wonder why?

Matt pulled the car into the parking lot of Beltway burger and stopped, turning off the engine he unbuckled and turned to her. "Sera has loved Harm since law school, she could never admitted it because she was married to Chris,"

"Did she love her husband?"

He nodded. "She did, but he wasn't her soul mate. If Chris hadn't of died she would have eventually realized it and they would have went their separate ways."

"So Harm is her soul mate?"

"Yes," he got out of the car and walked around to her side; opening the door he helped her out. "Just as you have a soul mate, Mac,"

She felt butterflies in her stomach, she should of release his hand but she didn't. She felt comfortable holding it, very comfortable "Then I guess I'll just have to find him,"

"Oh I think you already have Sarah, you just don't know it yet," he said gentle. Then smiled. "Come on, let's get that burger,"

"Let's," she decided. Having a feeling there were going to be more dates in the future and more Beltway burgers, with and without Emily.

To be continued.

A/N: Okay there it is, slightly rewritten and hopefully a little better. So do that thing you do and give me a review. Well aren't that poetic?


	3. Part of the team

**Title:** _Gold Wings and Dress Whites_

**Author:** Anaika Skywalker

**Author's Email:** lindsay30@austarnet.com.au

**Rating:** PG

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Jag; I just like to spread my wings occasionally.

**Author's note:** Just as I've done in Chapter One, I did a major rewrite to chapter two and ended up with enough to make two chapters out of one. So I know have chapter three, which follows on from chapter two. 

Once again I'd also to thank everyone at dresswhites.net for all the information on Harm, knowing when, he what he's been up to since leaving high school has helped me fit Sera into this story - my sincere thanks.

Gold Wings and Dress Whites 

Chapter Three: _A part of the team_

One Week later:

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church Virginia

Washington DC

Lieutenant Roberts knocked on the door to Lieutenant Riggs' office, and then went in, stopping quickly at the sight of the Lieutenant on a small stepladder; she was hanging her Law diploma on the wall. It had taken more then just a few days for her personals to arrive from the _Patrick Henry_; now they were there, she wanted the office to feel more like it was hers.

"Is it straight Bud?" she asked, knowing he was there.

"Yes Ma'am, how did you know it was me?"

Climbing down from the stepladder Sera turned, smiling. "Your cologne, the way you walk."

"Really?"

"Really," she said, finding the expression on his face amusing. "So what can I do for you, Bud?"

He held out the file he'd been carrying. "The information you asked for concerning the Sanderson case,"

She took it, flipping it open. "Has Commander Rabb seen this yet?"

"No Ma'am,"

"Can you ask him to see me then please?"

"Yes Ma'am,"

Sera rolled her eyes, dropping the file on her desk. "Bud, we're the same rank, I think you can call me by my first name while we're in my office."

He smiled, "Yes Ma'am, I mean Sera," he said, then saw the next certificate she removed from the box alone with a plaque. "You went to _'Top Gun'_!"

She saw he was just a little taken aback, wondering if it was because he'd never known any who had or if it was because she was a woman. "May of 2000, _Blades_ and I were top of the class," she showed him both.

Bud took a closer look. "Wow, it must have been exciting,"

"It was and a lot of hard work, movies glamorized it a little then it is," she put both on her desk and then took a framed photo from the box, showing him. "This was taken when Harm and I served on the _Patrick Henry_ together, September of '99',"

In the photo Sera and Harm were standing side by side, their RIO's were either side of them. Harm had his arm around Sera's shoulders, all were grinning happily. Behind them was a Tomcat, with writing on the side - Lt. Sera _Angel_ Riggs.

Bud looked at the photo, his smile faded to seriousness. "You were at _'Top Gun'_ when Commander Rabb was aboard the _Patrick Henry_ to do his carrier qualifications."

Sera nodded. "We arrived back a few hours after he was found, I went to see him. He knew who I was, but thought I was still with JAG. He asked me why I was in a flight suit and inquired how Chris was," she revealed and took the photo back from him, running her fingers along the frame. "I stood there for a moment a little bewildered, and then told him Chris had been killed three years early and I was an aviator. He hugged me and said he was sorry. I didn't talk to him again until a few months later, when he apologized for what he said," she put the photo down. 

"I'll let you finish up," Bud said, deciding it was time to leave. "And I'll tell Commander Rabb you need to see him."

"Thanks Bud, and can you also ask Gunny to come in please?"

"Yes Ma'am," he acknowledged, and then grinned as she rolled her eyes. When Bud left, Sera climbed the ladder again taking the plaque with her, hanging it. She heard the Gunny coming, and then his knock. "Come in Gunny,"

Gunnery Sergeant Victor Galendez smiled, shaking his head. "How do you do that, Ma'am?"

"Your walk," she told him, but didn't turn.

"And how do I walk, Ma'am?"

"Like a Marine, Gunny," she mused and came down the ladder, picking up the list she'd made from her desk, she handed it to him. "I need you to find these people for me,"

"Concerning the Sanderson case?"

"Yes,"

He glanced quickly at it, than announced. "I'll get right on it, Ma'am,"

"Thank you Gunny,"

He didn't leave though. "Ma'am, if I walk like a Marine, how does Colonel Mackenzie walk?"

"Like a Marine in heels, Gunny," Sera smirked,

Galendez laughed. "Right Ma'am," he smirked, and then left.

Sera grabbed a larger framed photo of a Tomcat with afterburners in full burn against a twilight sky. After moving the ladder, she took the photo and climbed it, hanging the photo. The unknown footsteps made her frown and then turn, the ladder moved with the shift of weight and Sera lost her balance.

The young man who had entered her office moved quickly, catching the Lieutenant as she fell, holding her in his arms.

Sera had screamed as she fell, finding herself enclosed in the arms of a handsome young man, who had familiar eyes.

Harm had been coming to see Sera about the Sanderson case when he heard her scream, rushing into her office, the Gunny behind him, both seeing her in the arms of the grinning young man.

Harm chuckled. "Playing _superhero_, Sergei,"

"What can I say brother, she fell into my arms," he smirked, his accent thick, he put Sera down.

"Are you all right, Ma'am?" the Gunny asked seriously.

"Yes, thank you Gunny,"

Galendez nodded and then left.

Harm came further in. "Sergei Zhukov, Lieutenant Sera Riggs," he introduced.

"Aha, _Angel_," he acknowledged using her call sign.

She smirked mischievously at Harm, and then turned to his brother, talking to him in Russian, only because she knew Harm didn't understand it.

Sergei grinned and replied in his own language.

"Okay cut it out you two," Harm ordered and they both laughed.

"So brother, are you and Lieutenant Riggs free for lunch?" Sergei asked.

"We are, we can go over the case when we come back," he rationalized. 

"Excellent,"

After grabbing their covers, they left with Sergei, taking Harm's SUV, they stopped at a little café not far from Headquarters. They chose to sit outside and ordered drinks with their lunch.

"You did not say, Sera was so beautiful, brother," Sergei announced frowning at his half brother. "Shame on you,"

"He has that habit," Sera teased, beneath the table, her hand rested on Harm's thigh, gently caressing.

"Hey I'm your superior officer, you're not suppose to be picking on me," he remarked, light heartedly. Putting his hand over hers so their fingers entwined.

Sergei shook his head laughing. "You give as good as you get, brother,"

"True,"

Despite their casual attitude towards each other, Sergei had a feeling his brother and Sera's relationship was anything but casual.

A pretty blond headed waitress arrived with their lunch, blushing as both men thanked her before rushing off, making Sera chuckle. They chatted through lunch, Sera and Sergei occasionally slipping between languages, making Harm groan.

"You're going to have to teach me Russian," he decided as they drove back.

"You've never wanted to learn before, brother," Sergei noted matter-of-factly.

"I've never had to put up with both of you, before," he remarked.

Chuckling, Sera patted his thigh. "I'll teach you,"

"Thank you,"

"Don't mention it, I'm sure you'll repay me somehow," she said grinning.

"I like her brother," Sergei smirked.

Shaking his head, Harm smiled. "So do I, Sergei, so do I," he said, then realized he didn't just like Sera he loved her.

JAG Headquarters (Two Days later)

Mac was talking with Harriet when she heard the little voice calling out to her, turning she smiled seeing six-year-old Emily Mitchell running towards her, her father in tow. In the past two weeks they had been spending a lot of time together, enjoying Matt's company as well as his daughters. 

Mac scooped the little girl up into her arms. "Hi Emily,"

"Hi Mac," she hugged her tight. "Daddy said we could come see you,"

Mac smiled warmly at Matt, and then addressed the little girl with the cutest light brown pigtails. "Well, I told your daddy I'd love for you to see where I worked and the people I work with," she turned her towards Harriet. "Emily, this is Lieutenant Harriet Sims,"

"Hello," Emily greeted grinning.

"Hello Emily," Harriet said happily. "I have a little boy, named AJ,"

"Wow,"

"I hope this is a good time," Matt said to Mac, "Emily was determined to come today,"

"It's alright," she assured, then addressed the little girl. "Come on Emily, I'll introduce you to everyone," she told her and they moved around the office saying hello.

Matt watched, amazed at how natural Mac was with his daughter so like a mother should be.

"You have a very beautiful little girl, Colonel," Harriet told him.

"Thank you Lieutenant," he acknowledged, and then asked. "Have you seen my sister around?"

"I believe Commander Rabb and Lieutenant Riggs are still in court, the Sanderson case is taking longer then expected."

Matt had heard about Sanderson. "I know what I'd do if anyone tried to rape my daughter, Lieutenant, exactly what Major Sanderson did."

"I believe that is a general consensus among parents, Colonel," Harriet agreed, keeping her opinions about the case to herself, even though she felt the same.

"Yes Lieutenant it is," he commented sternly, adding. "If anyone can handle this case, Sera and Harm can,"

"Yes sir," Harriet agreed. "They've become quiet a team,"

"Well they always have been good together, Lieutenant, just too damn stubborn to realized it," he commented with a goodhearted grin. 

Mac and Emily walked back hand in hand, smiling.

"Daddy I got to meet the Admiral," his daughter said excitedly.

He hankered down so he could look eye-to-eye with her. "And what did you think of Admiral Chegwidden?"

"He's like grandpa, except he was a Seal."

Mac saw Harriet's inquisitive look, as Matt stood with his daughter in his arms. "The Colonel's father is Admiral Ryan Mitchell, a former Naval Aviator,"

"Grandpa calls daddy a _Jarhead_," Emily giggled, then wiggled in her father's arms in excitement seeing who had arrived. "Aunty Sera, Uncle Harm!"

Matt put her down and let her ran over to the two in question. She went first to her Aunt, who hugged her and then to Harm, remaining with him. Leaving Sera to carry his briefcase along with her own while he carried the little girl.

Harm put his cover on Emily's head. "How's my favorite recruit?"

"I'm good," 

"Stop corrupting my daughter, Rabb," Matt ordered in his best Colonel voice.

"Is that an official order, sir?" he asked grinning that winning smile of his.

"Damn right it is, it's hard enough being in a family of _squids_ without having a daughter as one,"

Harm laughed. "Aye, aye sir,"

Emily rolled her eyes. "Daddy," she groaned coursing everyone to laugh.

The call to attention on deck was given as the Admiral came into ops. "At ease everyone," he commanded and joined the group. "Lieutenant Riggs, I hear congratulations are in order. You and Commander Rabb won the Sanderson case."

Sera, who'd put both briefcases down at her feet, nodded wearily. "Yes sir. His daughter confessed to the murder, the Judged then ruled it was self defense and declared no chargers would be laid,"

"Outstanding work," he informed, then raised his voice. "Listen up people," all stopped what they were doing. "The promotions list came out this afternoon, one name was on it from this office. Lieutenant Riggs is hereby promoted to the rank of Lieutenant Commander."

Emily squealed excitedly and hugged her Aunt, remaining in Harm's arms, coursing the two to be drawn closer together.

Startled by both the action and the announcement, Sera managed to untangle herself from her niece. "Thank you sir," 

"You deserve it, Lieutenant Commander," AJ endorsed, silently amused by the little girl's actions. "Now back to work," he ordered. Smiling as he headed back to his office, leaving his officers to offer Sera their congratulations.

Matt finally got his turn. "Up for some celebrating tonight?"

"Sure,"

"McMurphy's?"

"Sounds good," she accepted. "After work, say twenty-one hundred?"

"I'll be there,"

"Aunt Sera, when do I get to celebrate?" Emily asked stumbling over the last word.

"Well kiddo, how about on the weekend Uncle Harm and I take you flying, if your daddy lets us?" she suggested.

"In your plane, Uncle Harm?"

"Sure kiddo," Harm agreed, not being able to say no to those pleading emerald green eyes.

She looked anxiously to her father. "Can I daddy?"

"Sure sweetheart, we'll take a picnic and make a day of it,"

"Mac too?"

"Mac too," he answered, seeing his fellow Marine smiling.

"Cool!" Emily exclaimed.

Matt lifted her from Harm's arms. "Come on kiddo, let's get going," he turned to Mac. "See you tonight?"

"Of course, can you pick me up?"

"No problem, twenty-thirty hours,"

"I'll be ready. Bye Emily."

"Bye Mac," the little girl said cheerfully.

"Drive carefully Matt," Sera said lifting Harm's cover off her niece's head.

"Bye," Emily called out to everyone, waving as they left.

Mac laughed. "She's a great kid."

Sera handed Harm his cover and picked up her briefcase, grinning cheekily. "Make a great daughter too," she smirked, and then headed for her office.

Harm grabbed his briefcase. "Not to mention a good _squid_," he smirked and then made a hasty retreat.

Mac groaned, shaking her head she then laughed as she headed for her office.

Harriet smiled, the Lieutenant Commander was right about one thing; the Colonel would not only make a good mother for the little girl. She would make a good mother period. 

To be continued.

A/N: Please review and let me know what you think. I'd like to know whether to continue this or not - A.S


	4. Family and Friends

**Title:** _Gold Wings and Dress Whites_

**Author:** Anaika Skywalker

**Author's Email:** lindsay30@austarnet.com.au

**Rating:** PG

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Jag; I just like to spread my wings occasionally.

**Author's note**: Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed my last chapter. If I keep getting nice reviews like these I'll continue the story. Thanks again.

_GheTtOnEnD:_ I'm glad you like it Kristin, even if it isn't a Ham/Mac story. Mac does feature in it and will continue to.

_neeneel:_ Thanks for your kind words and for putting me on your favorite author's list. I'm honored. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Gold Wings and Dress Whites 

Chapter Four: _Family and Friends_

Dr. Stevenson's Office

Bethesda Naval Hospital

Sera stared out the window of the office, wishing she was anywhere but where she was. 

Behind her, Dr. Marc Stevenson waited. "What about the nightmares?"

"They've stopped," she announced bluntly.

"How are you sleeping now that they have?"

A sarcastic comment popped into her head, but she held back, snapping at him wouldn't help anyone, let alone herself. "Usually pretty well,"

"Usually?" the doctor promoted slightly amused.

This time she turned. "I have a life outside of JAG, doc,"

Dr. Stevenson smiled at the comment. "So how is Commander Rabb?"

"Well," 

"How do your work colleagues handle your relationship?"

She returned to her seat. "We keep our personal relationship outside of the office," she answered. "It doesn't affect our working relationship."

"Do you feel the age differences courses a problem?" he inquired. "He is ten years older then you,"

"No, why should it? We have a lot in common, we enjoy each others company,"

"What about Career wise? He's been a aviator longer, as well as a lawyer?"

Sera frowned. "Harm doesn't throw his experience in my face, Dr. Stevenson. Nor do I throw mine in his, he handles the fact I'll be going back to sea after this assignment."

Dr. Stevenson waited for her to cool down. "When you first came into my office a month ago, you told me you didn't think you wanted to go back to sea. What changed your mind?"

She sighed. "I miss it,"

"Are you still keeping your hours up?"

"Yes,"

"Do you fly with Commander Rabb?"

"As much as I'm able,"

"Do you worry about him?"

"What kind of question is that?" she retorted. "Of course I worry about him, just as he worries about me,"

"Would you handle him being at sea, while you were here?"

She hadn't thought about it. _Would she able to handle Harm being on an Aircraft Carrier while she was at JAG? _

"Lieutenant Commander? Sera?" Dr. Stevenson got her attention. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, sorry Doc," she said aimlessly. 

"Are you going to answer the question?"

"No, not yet," Sera informed.

"Why is that?"

"Because I don't have an answer for you," she got to her feet again and walked back to the windows.

Dr. Stevenson made notes on his notepad. "Lets get back to the day of the incident, did anything happen before you went up?"

"I got an email from Harm, he sent a photo of him and his godson AJ Roberts," she recalled, smiling. "They were laughing in the photo,"

"How did that make you feel, seeing Commander Rabb with his godson?"

"Empty."

"Why?"

She hugged herself. "Because I know he'd like a son and I can't give him one," she said, her heart ached with that knowledge.

"Why is that Sera?"

"I had a miscarriage when I was in law school, a couple of months after my husband when back to sea. They told me the damage was extensive, enough that I needed to have a hysterectomy."

"I'm sorry,"

Tears glistened in her eyes, when she closed them they slid down her cheeks. Opening them again, she turned back to him. "Harm was there when they told me, he held me while I cried, comforted me. I don't know what I would of done without him."

"Did you love him then?"

She nodded. "I know it was wrong, I was married to Chris, but the more time I spent with Harm. The more I fell in love with him."

"And now?"

"Now," she wiped the tears from her cheeks. "I still love him,"

Closing the notepad, Dr. Stevenson stood and walked over to her. "Can you answer the question now? Could you handle him being at sea?"

Sera nodded coming to a conclusion. "If he loves me as much as I love him, than yes. I would never stand in his way, nor would I ever ask him to turn in his wings for me."

He smiled. "I think we've covered enough for today, I'll see you next week Sera,"

She nodded and grabbed her cover and coat, turning back to him. "Dr. Stevenson,"

"Yes Sera,"

"Thank you,"

"That's what I'm here for, Sera," he said cheerfully.

She smiled and left his office.

JAG Headquarters (The same day)

Gunnery Sergeant Galendez looked twice as the young woman walked into JAG ops, at first he thought it was Lieutenant Commander Riggs in civilian clothing until he realized it wasn't, this woman had longer hair. He approached her. "Can I help you Ma'am?"

"Yes, I'm looking for my sister, Lieutenant Commander Riggs," she answered, then saw one person she did know. "Commander Rabb."

"Sam," he hurried over to her. "I didn't think you were back yet."

Samantha Elliot, Sera's twin sister, hugged the handsome Commander. "I heard Sera was here, so I came as soon as I could,"

He grinned, and then addressed the Gunny. "Gunnery Sergeant Galendez, this is Samantha Elliot, Lieutenant Commander Riggs' twin sister,"

"It's nice to meet you Ma'am,"

"You too Gunnery Sergeant,"

He excused himself, going back to his work.

Harm escorted Samantha to his office. "Sera is in Court at the moment," he informed putting the file he'd been holding on his desk. He gestured for her to sit. "How long can you stay?"

She sat down and waited until he had too. "A little while," she announced, and then asked. "How is she Harm, Dad said the Navy has her seeing a psychologist?"

"There was an incident at sea that shock her up a little, but she's getting over it,"

"Than why did they assign her here to JAG, she's an aviator?"

"She's was a lawyer first, Sam, and she still is a good one, and this assignment is temporary,"

Sitting back in the chair, Samantha smiled. "You're in love with her," she saw he was going to comment, interrupting. "Don't deny it, I see it written all over your face."

"I wasn't going to deny it, it's true, I do love her," he admitted, feeling he'd needed to tell someone.

"Have you told her yet?"

That had him squirming. "Not as yet." 

Samantha groaned and shook her head. "Than tell her, she's a big girl she can handle it. Besides she's been in love with you since law school,"

Now he was surprised. "How do you know that?"

"I'm her twin, she tells me everything," Samantha confided.

"I must remember that," he teased her.

"I'm sure you will," she mused. Then asked seriously. "Truthfully Harm, is Sera all right?"

"She's fine Sam, she keeps up her hours, and keeps in touch with the squadron,"

"How will you handle her being at sea?" she asked, and then saw him hesitated. "Harm, you love her, you're aloud to be concerned about her returning to her duties as a Naval Aviator."

"I understand that, I just worry how she's going to handle it all,"

"You maybe surprised," Samantha told him. 

He smiled warmly. "I expect so," he noted, then saw the person in question coming. "Here she is now,"

Sera came in as Samantha stood, the twins hugging each other. "It's so good to see you,"

"You too,"

"Why don't you take a break, catch up with Sam," Harm suggested.

"Only if you come with us," Samantha insisted.

"Alright," he agreed.

They got coffee and sat outside in the courtyard.

"How long are you home for?" Sera asked her sister.

"A few weeks, Mike is still in Australia filming at Fox Studio's,"

"Then what?"

Samantha hesitated, realizing what her news would mean to her sister. "We're taking some time off, we want to have a baby,"

"That's great, Sam," Harm told her, feeling Sera grip his hand under the table. She kept up a strong front.

"That's fantastic, Sam," she agreed.

Samantha was going to comment with Admiral Chegwidden joined them.

"Stay seated," he told his officers quickly, then addressed Samantha. "Samantha, you look wonderful."

"Thank you Admiral,"

"You know each other sir?" Harm asked.

"I do, I had the Lieutenant Commander under my command at Pearl Harbor," he recalled. "She told me about her sister, the scriptwriter who married actor Michael Elliot."

"I didn't put to the two together sir,"

"That's all right Commander, neither did I when we first meet," he remarked and saw the inquisitive look. "Sera had a photo on her desk of herself and two Naval Officers, you happened to be one of them. Not to mention she had a tendency to sneak off on joy flights in F-14's."

Samantha laughed. "Which I expect she still does, Admiral,"

"Yes she does, at least though now she's fully qualified," he stated with a smile. "Excuse me,"

She nodded, smiling while her sister and Harm both said 'Aye sir,'

Harm glanced at Sera. "You use to sneak off for joy flights, you've never told me that?"

Her gin was one of amusement. "I wanted to be an aviator from the start, I became a lawyer to please my father," she admitted. "The curriculum I took at the Academy reflected both so I kept Dad happy,"

"And meeting you at law school gave her great inspiration," Samantha teased.

"I made a great friend, too," Sera said tenderly.

"Not to mention a source of ideas for her novels," her sister mocked.

This time Sera groaned. "Enough badgering, Sammy,"

Harm chuckled. "Besides no one, not even the Admiral knows Sera is the mysteries _Elisabeth Saint-John_,"

"The beauty of a pen name," she smirked and they all laughed.

Samantha saw the Marine officer coming over to them before the others. "Hi Mac,"

"Hi Sam," she sat with them.

"You two have met?" Sera inquired.

"Last night at dinner, if you two had bother to turn up," her sister retorted, seeing them looking sheepishly.

Mac knew the look on both their faces. "You two went flying," she guessed. "I should have known, you both took off in a hurry yesterday."

Both held their silence, the expressions on their faces said it all though.

"Typical," Samantha accused. "You forget and go flying, leaving us to have to put up with a mother and step-mother in the same room,"

"I can't help it if I'd rather go flying then have dinner with my extended family," Sera defended, finding it all rather amusing. "Besides Mum and Tiff being in the same room, acting civil, isn't exactly my idea of an interesting evening,"

"Well they've decided to try again for Saturday night,"

"Saturday night is the Australian Embassy Ball," Harm revealed, then eyed Mac. "You should have remembered that, both you and Matt,"

"It must have slipped my mind," she smirked. "Matt's too,"

"Oh no, I'm not going alone," Samantha informed them sternly.

"Come with us," Harm invited. "My brother is coming, you can come along with him, and he would enjoy the company."

Sera arched any eyebrow, and then asked Harm if Sergei would mind her sister going with him using Russian instead of English. To which he informed her it would be no problem.

Mac laughed at Samantha's frown, she'd understood both of them. "I take it you don't understand Russian?"

"No, I learnt German instead,"

"You should have heard the Admiral the first time they argued in front of him in Russian,"

"Made a good impression huh?"

"Oh yeah,"

Samantha laughed. "What about Saturday lunch? That way we can still go to the ball,"

Sera shook her head. "The _Patrick Henry_ got into port yesterday, the _Raptors_ - past and present are getting together on Saturday,"

"I give up," her sister yielded and they all laughed. 

"You usually do," Sera mussed.

Mac shook her head, smiling. "We have to get back to work,"

All stood, throwing away their disposable cups.

Sera addressed her sister. "Ring me later?"

"Sure," Samantha gave her a hug. Then Mac and Harm. "I'll see you all later,"

"Bye Sam,"

She smiled and walked away, leaving them to return to JAG ops. Heading off to their respective officers.

A few minutes later Sera headed footfalls as she was reading through her case notes. "Yes Gunny?"

He still found it amusing that she didn't need to look up to know who was entering her office. "The Admiral would like to see you, Ma'am,"

This time she looked up. "Thank you Gunny,"

He nodded, smiling as he left her office.

Sera quickly gathered her files together, and then went to the Admiral's office. 

Jason Tiner smiled as she walked in. "Go in Ma'am the Admiral is expecting you,"

"Thank you Tiner," Sera said, she knocked, then went in.

Admiral Chegwidden sat back in his chair. "Close the hatch, Commander, then take a seat."

She did so, waiting.

He lent forward on his desk. "Commander do you know a Megan Kilpatrick?"

"Yes sir," she admitted, seeing there was no way out of this. "Megan Kilpatrick is my publisher,"

"Your publisher?" AJ frowned. "Why in the hell do you have a publisher?"

"I write under the penname _Elisabeth Saint-John_, sir. I have a number of books on the top seller lists and one is being negotiated to be made into a film," Sera answered him, being honest.

"Why in the hell was I told this before?"

"I agreed to my first novel being published under the understanding no one knew who I was, or that I was a Naval officer," she explained. "Up until two months ago, this was acceptable, now that my novel _Ramp Strike_ is being made into a film, the movie studio wants me to meet with the director and producer, as well as the scriptwriter,"

"And you don't want to meet with them," the Admiral guessed.

"No sir, I don't,"

AJ sat once more back in his chair, now it all made sense. "Would it surprise you to know I've read _Ramp Strike_, and it's sequels?" he saw she was. "In fact you'd most likely find half of Jag ops has read those novels. Sera your main character is a dead ringer for Commander Rabb."

"He's suppose to be sir, he's based on Commander Rabb," she admitted sheepishly. "I wrote _Ramp Strike _while in law school, Commander Rabb helped on more then one occasion."

"Why am I not surprised," A.J remarked shaking his head. "Sera, you're one hell of a lawyer, and I have no doubt you're one hell of an aviator. You're combining the two at the moment extremely well. You keep up your hours and keep your private life outside the office, as well as hid the fact you're a best selling author."

Sera swallowed hard. "My private live, sir?"

"Your association with Commander Rabb," he stated. "And don't play the innocent with me, I know you and Harm are in a relationship. You keep it too yourselves and for that I thank you, but its time to take command of your other secret. Being an author is nothing to be ashamed off."

"I realize that sir,"

AJ chuckled. "I don't think you do, Sera. I made Tiner stand in line for three hours to get a copy of the third novel, _Aces High_, just to find out what happened in it's prequel _Gold Winds_. Only to walk into Harm's office and find him reading one, signed of all things by the author."

She grinned sheepishly. "I had a copy sent to Harm before it was released," she confessed. "He's been my muse since I stated, so I always make sure he gets a copy of each new novel."

"And I'm sure you'll be able to be involved in the making of the film if you stop hiding and come clean."

"I haven't been hiding sir, just staying out of the way," she divulged. "I love being a lawyer and an aviator, being an author is a hobby I enjoy."

"Then enjoy it," he ordered, "And contact Miss. Kilpatrick to let her know where you are."

"Yes sir."

"Good. Dismissed Commander."

She stood, came to attention. "Aye sir," she said and then left. Going directly to Harm's office she knocked and went in. "Am I hiding the fact I'm a author from everyone?"

He sat back in his chair. "Yes," he answered her, and then saw the look on her face. "Sera you've been hiding it for so long it's become second nature."

She sat down, crossing one leg over the other. "The Admiral knows; Megan contacted him, trying to find me."

"What does he think?

"That I should stop hiding,"

Harm sat forward. "This has to do with _Ramp Strike_ being made into a film, correct?"

Sera nodded, rubbing her temples. "The studio wants me to meet with the director, producer and scriptwriter,"

"So meet with them, what can it hurt," he suggested.

Sighing she smiled, she never could say no to those blue eyes of his. "All right, on one condition."

He grinned that flyboy smile of his, knowing what the condition was. "I'll come with you, you never know, you just might need a lawyer,"

"Thanks Harm,"

"You're welcome," he smirked.

She groaned, rolling her eyes she stood. "I'll see you later,"

"You certainly will, you're driving me home," he reminded her.

"So I am," she jeered and sauntered out of his office. 

By the time they were ready to leave, ops was deserted, and most of the lights were turned off.

Sera leant against the doorframe. "Ready to go home sailor?"

"More then ready," he informed, shutting of his computer and the desk light. He slipped on his coat and cover, and then grabbed his briefcase. "All set."

She handed him the keys to her car. "You can drive, my feet are killing me."

Harm grinned. "Mac once told me that all a woman ever wants is a great career, a good man, and comfortable shoes, lots and lots of them."

Sera chuckled. "Well I have a great career and a good man. What I do need is comfortable shoes,"

He slipped his arm around her shoulders as they left. "You're just more use to a flight suit and boots,"

"Very true," she agreed lightly.

Outside the building, they put their briefcases in the blue sports car along with their covers. 

Harm tugged her into his arms, keeping their bodies close. "I want to tell you something, before we go,"

She settled comfortably against him. "Something you can't tell me in the warmth of the car?" 

"Well this way I get to hold you close, it's a little harder to do in the Cobra," he remarked matter-of-factly.

She found that amusing. "It's never stopped you before,"

"True, but I wanted to say it here,"

Now her heart began to pound, was this what she wanted to hear? "Then say it, Harm,"

He lent closer. "I wanted to tell you how much you mean to me, how much I need you," his lips grazed over hers. "And how much I love you,"

Her eyes widened and she grinned. "You love me?"

"I love you," he repeated.

Standing on her toes she kissed him, lingering in the passion. When she pulled away she saw the look in his eyes. He needed to know. "I love you too Harm, I have for a long time."

His hand slipped to the back of her neck as he kissed her again, a long lingering kiss, which neither seeming to mind doing even though they were standing in the parking area of JAG Headquarters.

Until they heard a throat being cleared and they looked, seeing the Admiral had pull up near them.

"Go home," he ordered before driving away.

Harm and Sera laughed, feeling like a couple of teenagers. At least it made their lives interesting, theirs, the Admirals and everyone else's at JAG.

"Lets go home," Harm suggested opening the door for her.

"Yours or mine?" She asked as she got in.

Getting into the sports car, Harm smiled. "We could flip for it?"

Laughing Sera took out a quarter and flipped it in the air, catching it. "Heads or tails?"

"Heads," he called.

Without looking at the coin, she lent closer and kissed him. "Then I guess it's your place,"

"I guess it is," he agreed.

To be continued.

Okay there's chapter four, please review and let me know what you think and thanks again to everyone who has reviewed - A.S.


	5. Past, Present and Future

**Title:** _Gold Wings and Dress Whites_

**Author:** Anaika Skywalker

**Author's Email:** lindsay30@austarnet.com.au

**Rating:** PG

**Disclaimer:** I don't own JAG; I just like to spread my wings occasionally.

**Author's note:** I realize there are many Mac/Harm fans I'm one myself. I also think because I'm not a scriptwriter for JAG, I can shake things up a little and give Harm an alternative love life, as well as Mac. So take a deep breath and read on, then let me know what you think. I love reviews, the more I get the more incentive I get to continue.

**Author's Extra Note:** I had to do a little creative rethinking on this one to coincide with my Flashbacks story. It's a small change but one that needed to be done in my opinon.

_Starryeyes10:_ Thanks for the review; I'm glad you think it's a great story and continue to read on.

Gold Wings and Dress Whites 

Chapter Five: _Past, Present and Future._

Saturday Evening 

Australian Embassy 

Washington DC.

Matt drew Mac into his arms as they joined the crowd on the dance floor. Her backless black gown gave him no choice but to rest his hand on her bare skin. She looked beautiful and he felt extremely fortunate to be there with her. "So how was your week?" he asked making conversation. It also took his mind off the fact her skin was soft beneath his fingers.

"Quiet," she answered him.

"Oh?"

"Harm and Sera flew to Falloon to handle a sexual harassment case on Wednesday and managed not to return until Friday afternoon," She revealed, very aware of where his hand was and the unconscious stoking of his fingers.

"I suppose they solved the case and managed to do some flying as well?" he alleged.

"It's called keeping there hours up," she smirked as she moved closer to him.

He tightened his hold her, finding her body molded against his. "What Captain in his right mind would let our two winged lawyers lose in a couple of Tomcats?"

"Captain Pete Mitchell, no relation of yours mind you,"

"Top Gun's golden boy?"

"The one and only," she answered. "The Captain was a trainer when Sera was at Falloon in May, and is to take command of his first aircraft carrier tomorrow."

"So how did they do?"

"They enjoyed themselves a little to much, none of his trainers could catch them. They want another shot at the two of them in the near future,"

Matt laughed. "Sounds like _Hammer_ and _Angel_ out did themselves."

"They certainly did," she said lightly. "Captain Mitchell wasn't surprised to find Harm had been to _Top Gun_ before his ramp strike. As for Sera, she was his prized student," she mused then glanced around. "Speaking of the Dynamic Duo, I wander where they are?"

Bud and Harriet, who were dancing close by, over heard the question. "I saw the Commander and Lieutenant Commander, heading out of the ball room about five minutes ago," he revealed.

"Commander Rabb told me earlier he had something important to ask Lieutenant Commander Riggs," Harriet asked. "He said he wasn't wasting any more time."

Sergei, who was dancing with Samantha near by, added to the conversation. "Harm told me it was very important,"

Mac was curious. "How important is very important?" she asked and saw Samantha smiling, realizing what it was. "He isn't, is he?"

"Well unless I spent time organizing the resizing of the ring he chose for her for nothing, he is," she answered causally. "It's not bad either, even if I do say so myself,"

"It is beautiful," Sergei agreed. "Samantha and I picked it up for him."

"So what does it look like?" Mac pushed a little anxious.

"You'll see," Samantha promised.

The Admiral moved closer with his date. "Does this little gathering have to do with two of my officers disappearing?"

"Yes sir," everyone chuckled.

"Well break it up, they let us know when they're ready," he ordered, and then expertly guided his date away.

Laughing quietly, they moved away from each other.

"How did I miss it?" Matt asked Mac.

"I missed it too," she declared, and then sighed. "Still it is romantic,"

"True and Harm is in love with her,"

"Hopelessly," she mused. "You can see it on his face,"

"Oh and you know that look well?" he asked her teasing to hid his nervousness.

"I do," she purred in his ear. "I see it on your face,"

His heart did a double beat. "Funny I see the same look on yours,"

"Must be contagious," she said breathlessly.

"Must be," he agreed, silently wandering if they were both ready for this. They'd been hurt before in the past.

"So what does this mean?" Mac asked him, her mouth dry, her heart pounding.

"I think it means I love you Sarah Mackenzie," Matt told her.

She felt like crying she was so happy. "As much as I love you Mathew Mitchell,"

They'd stopped dancing but no one took any notice, not even when he kissed her.

Well maybe one person did, an Australian Naval Officer standing near the bar. He noticed, just as he observed Rabb and his date disappearing. For his part though he smiled.

Coming back into the ballroom, Harm saw the Australian. It wiped the cheeky grin off his face. "Oh no?"

Sera was instantly concerned. "What is it?"

"Mic Brumby,"

"The guy Mac was going to marry?"

"The one and only, come on lets find Mac,"

Gripping his hand, Sera followed Harm over to her brother and his date; both were standing to one side of the dance floor.

Mac grinned at them both. "So?"

Sera couldn't help but grin, showing her the diamond engagement ring Harm had slid onto her finger. It was a single diamond set in the middle of angel wings, the wings engraved into almost half the gold band.

"It's beautiful," Mac exclaimed.

"Mac," Harm got her attention. "Look over my shoulder, eleven o'clock, who do you happen to see?"

She looked, her smile going. "Mic."

Matt was suddenly felt very protective. "Who?"

"Mic Brumby, my ex-fiancé," she answered.

"Is this a problem?"

"Not by the way he's acting," she informed.

Without making it obvious both Sera and Harm turned, seeing Mic Brumby with his arm around a pregnant red head.

The Australian Naval officer noticed them and waved, he spoke to his wife and they made their way towards them. "Mac, Harm, it's nice to see you again," he greeted. "This is my wife, Lisa,"

Both Harm and Mac couldn't help but smile. "It's good to see you again Mic," he told the Australian. "And it's nice to meet you Ma'am,"

She blushed. "Lisa will do fine,"

Mac was still a little stunned; she took Matt's hand. "Mic, this is Colonel Mathew Mitchell," she introduced, explaining to Matt. "Mic use to work with Harm and I at JAG,"

"Nice to me you Colonel," Mic shook his hand, and then turned to Harm. "And who is your lovely friend?"

Harm ignored the comment. "This is my fiancée, Sera Riggs,"

"Well then it's nice to met you," Mic said a little more cheerful then he should have.

Sera smiled. "I've heard a lot about you, Commander,"

"All good I hope? And it's Mic,"

"I believe so," she said, seeing Harm had purposely hid her rank, going along with it.

"Are you here on holidays, Mic?" Mac asked.

"No, I've been reassigned back to JAG on the exchange program again," he answered. "Lisa is from Washington, so I agreed to come back,"

"It's nice to be home," his wife added. "I've missed Washington, even though I love Australia,"

"It is a beautiful Country, not that I've seen much of it," Sera agreed casually.

"You've been to Australia?" Mic asked her.

She smiled. "Once, it was just for a few days though,"

The Admiral joined them. "Commander Brumby, I see you're reacquainting yourself,"

"Yes sir,"

"Good. Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like a word with the Commander and his fiancée," 

"Certainly sir,"

The three of them moved away, going over to Harm's brother and his date, the woman made Mic do a double take.

Matt didn't hold back from laughing. "Twins Commander, my sister's get that reaction a lot when they're together,"

"I wouldn't doubt that," he remarked, making a note that Matt and his sister didn't share the same surname.

_You have no idea_, Mac thought to herself. She noted Sera had failed to add a rank to her name, just as Harm hadn't given it either. And they weren't due at work until ten on Monday; it was going to make an interesting morning.

JAG Headquarters (Monday morning)

Falls Church Virginia

Washington, DC

AJ gestured the Australian Commander into his office. "Take a seat Commander, I'll fill you in when the Lieutenant Commander arrives, she'll be helping you on this case,"

"Does this have to do with the crash landing on the _Liberty Bell_, sir?" Mic Brumby asked.

"It does," There was a knock; AJ glanced over the Australian's head. "Come in Lieutenant Commander, take a seat."

"Yes sir,"

Mic turned his head, surprised by who he saw and by the wings on her uniform, even though she wore JAG insignia.

"Commander Brumby, I believe you remember Lieutenant Commander Sera Riggs," AJ stated without smirking.

"Yes sir," he said with a grin.

Sera sat next to the Commander, nodding to him. "Sir,"

AJ came straight to the point. "Yesterday afternoon a Cod deployed out of Falloon Naval Base was fired on, on its way to the _USS Liberty Bell_ by Saudi MiG's," he revealed. "The Cod was damaged as it struck the ramp on landing, SecNav wants a full report. So I'm sending you both,"

"Could we be fired on?" Mic inquired, realizing the seriousness of the situation.

"Possibly, which is why you're going out to the Liberty Bell by Tomcat," the Admiral informed and saw Sera's eyes light up.

Mic gulped. "A Tomcat sir?"

"Don't worry Commander, Sera is a _Top Gun_ pilot with two DFC's. You're in good hands,"

"I'm sure I am sir,"

"I promise you Commander, I'll get you there in one piece. I want even turn the heat up in your cockpit," Sera smirked.

AJ got the joke but Mic didn't. He handed Sera the file. "Make sure the pilots on the _Liberty Bell_ understand the Rules of Engagement and find out if the pilot of the Cod provoked the attack?"

"Will do sir," she said, and then she and Brumby stood.

"Good, now high tale your six's to Norfolk, I want you both on the _Liberty Bell_ ASAP,"

"Aye sir,"

"Oh and by the way, Lieutenant Commander, the Cod was bring the _Liberty Bell's_ new CO, I believe you know him. Captain Pete Mitchell,"

She smiled. "That I do, sir,"

"Dismissed."

Both nodded and left the office, Mic followed Sera into her office, seeing the _Top Gun_ plaque on the wall. 

"You ready did go to _Top Gun_," he declared.

"I did, I also served with Commander Rabb aboard the _Patrick Henry_,"

"Really, I don't remember seeing you aboard,"

"I remember you now, I was talking to Harm when you first arrived to speak to Lieutenant Buxton. I excused myself and wished Harm luck," she recalled. "You smiled at me,"

"So you've known the Commander for quite a while?" he asked, vaguely remembering her. 

"We went to law school together, then a few years later I changed designators," she answered, reading over the file. "Harm and I have always kept in contact and try to spend liberty together as much as possible,"

"So what made you return to JAG?"

"It's temporary," she dismissed, closing the file she dropped in front of him on her desk. "Do you want to drive to Norfolk together or separately?"

"Together if you don't mind, we can take my car or yours,"

"Do you mind driving in a blue Shelby Cobra?" she queried flippantly.

"Not in the least," he told her in the same tone.

"Than we'll take mine, Harm and Sergei can drive to Norfolk later and drive it home for me if we're more then a few days," she told him. "You'd better call your wife, do you have a bag in the trunk of your car?"

"Sure do, I'll give Lisa a ring,"

"I'll talk to Harm, we'll met in the car park in thirty minutes."

"It's a plan," he agreed and left her office, taking the file with him. 

Sera picked up her briefcase, than her helmet, coat and cover, before going to Harm's office, knocking she went in, closing the door behind her.

Harm looked up and saw the helmet in her hand. "Going somewhere?"

"The _Liberty Bell_, by Tomcat," she answered. "With Brumby, we're driving to Norfolk together,"

He frowned as he stood, going around to her. "Will you be alright?"

"Of course," she dropped her things on his desk and went into his arms. "My pulse is racing and my heart is pounding, other than that I'm fine,"

Harm cupped her face in his hands. "You are," he kissed her. "I have faith in you, you're my _Angel_,"

Sighing she lent forward for another kiss, his tongue probing hers, deepening the kiss. They shouldn't have been doing this, but neither could stop, nor did they want to. It felt too good. She moaned. "I have to go,"

"I'll walk you to the car," he said, releasing her he picked up her helmet, giving her coat, cover and briefcase to her. Leaving the office they took the elevator down, walking out to the car park after she slipped her coat and cover on.

Mic was getting his bag out of the trunk of his car when they arrived at her Cobra. 

Sera got the keys from her coat pocket and unlocked the sports car, putting her helmet and briefcase inside. "If we're more then a couple of days, can you and Sergei bring my car home?"

"I'll drive it myself," he assured.

"And then to work if I know you, you love this car as much as you do your vett," she mused.

"Quiet possible," he drew her back into his arms. "Be careful,"

"I will," she kissed him. "I love you,"

"I love you too, sweetheart," he whispered, and then released her, opening the door.

She smiled and got in, letting him shut the door, she than popped the trunk from inside.

Harm opened it, waiting for Mic.

The Australian dropped his bag in. "I'll keep an eye on Sera, you have my word,"

"I know you will, Mic. Does Lisa have someone to contact if she needs help?" Harm asked him, feeling it was time to bury the hatchet between them.

"She has the number at JAG and Mac gave Lisa her home number and yours, she said you wouldn't mind," 

"Not in the lease," he held out his hand. "Good luck Mic,"

"Thanks Harm," he shook his hand, and then went around to get into the sports car.

Harm shut the trunk and went back to Sera, hankering down. "Take it easy,"

"I will,"

Standing he moved back as she started the car and backed out, driving away.

Feeling a hand on his arm, he found Mac next to him, she handed him his coat. "You're going to catch cold, sailor,"

He slipped it on. "How am I going to handle it when she returns to carrier duty, Mac?"

His blue eyes were windows to his soul at that moment. "With the help of your friends, Harm," she reassured. "Come on sailor, let's go inside."

Sighing he went with her, returning to JAG ops.

Gunny saw them return and went over to them. "Sir, Ma'am."

"What is it Gunny?" Harm asked.

"Sir a Mrs. Garrett from family services called looking for Lieutenant Commander Riggs, I told her the Commander was out of the office and gave her your name, she'd like you to call her," he explained, giving Harm the message slip.

"Thank you Gunny,"

He nodded and moved away.

"Come see me if you want to talk," Mac told her friend.

"Thanks Mac," he bided and went into his office. Sitting he picked up the phone and dialed the number given to him.

Mrs. Garrett herself, who quickly explained the situation, answered his call. "_The Gunnery Sergeant informed me you are Lieutenant Commander Riggs' fiancé, would you be able to meet Corey at the airport?_" she concluded.

"Yes of course, I'm sorry Sera can't be there for the funeral. This case could take a couple of days,"

"_That's quiet all right Commander, Corey understands, he realizes what his stepmother does for a living,_" the social worker revealed. "_He explained to me and how she is on temporary assignment to JAG, he also told me the two of you had visited last weekend_."

"Sera has been in contact with Corey since she arrived, last weekend we managed to get off work early to fly down and see him," Harm stated.

"_He's a lucky young man, not many stepmothers would bother after losing their husbands. His flight is due at 2 o'clock tomorrow afternoon, at Dulles airport. Mrs. Riggs' will reading will be held in Washington when the Lieutenant Commander returns, since she is mentioned and is Corey's adopted parent_,"

"I'll let her know, Mrs. Garrett,"

"_Thank you Commander, please pass on my condolences to your fiancé, I believe she was quiet found of Grams as Corey calls her_,"

"She was Mrs. Garrett and I'll tell her,"

"_Goodbye Commander_,"

"Goodbye Mrs. Garrett," he said, and then hung up. He sat there for a minute before getting up, leaving his office for Mac's. He knocked and went in. "Do you have a moment?"

"Sure, come in," she insisted. "What's up?"

"Sera's mother-in-law was killed in a car accident this morning, Grams looked after Corey, Sera's step-son," Harm explained, after he sat down. "Corey is arriving here tomorrow afternoon,"

Mac sat forward in her chair. Matt had told her about Corey, and Sera had also, showing her photos of the teenager. "Can you contact Sera?"

"I can leave a message for her," he answered, rubbing his forehead. "She'll want to come back,"

"Perhaps you should talk to the Admiral first? Or ring her cellular phone?"

"I think I'll do both, thanks Mac," he stood.

"So you're not only getting a wife, but a son also?" Mac remarked, sitting back.

That stopped him cold and made him think. "That's up to Corey," he decided, and then left her office.

To be continued.

Author's Extra note: Okay that's the end of chapter five. I look forward to feedback, so review away and let me know what you think. A.S (I went back over this chapter and made a few changers, I hope for the best. Since I'm planning a _Flashback_ series of stories about Harm and Sera's past together. I need to make sure everything flows together.)


	6. Life and Death

**Title:** _Gold Wings and Dress Whites_

**Author:** Anaika Skywalker

**Author's Email:** lindsay30@austarnet.com.au

**Rating:** PG

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Jag; I just like to spread my wings occasionally.

**Author's note:** This part of the story came late one night after watching too many JAG episodes as research. Originally it was Harm and Mac, who were flying out to the _Liberty Bell_, but then my muss suggested having Mic, who I brought into the story in the last chapter go with Sera, and I couldn't resist. Mic was a character I use to love to hate, but over all, speaking as a fellow Australian, it was good to have him there. And having him in my story means I can use Australian slang.

Gold Wings and Dress Whites 

Chapter Six: _Life and Death_

On Route to Liberty Bell

Mic wished for the thousandth time he could stretch his legs out, he couldn't of course. It just wasn't possible in the cockpit of the Tomcat.

"Not much longer, Mic," Sera reassured, noticing his movements in the mirror.

"I feel like a sardine," he commented, smiling a cheek grin.

She laughed. "You get use to it," she mussed, knowing he was keeping things light. The news of her mother-in-law's death had been unexpected, especially since she and Harm had only spoken to her recently. 

Mic was going to comment when the radio came to life as the E-2C Hawkeye tactical battle management airborne command and control aircraft contacted them:

"_Tomcat one zero four, this is Redcrown_,"

"Acknowledged Redcrown,"

"_We have incoming bogies on your heading, Liberty Bell has launched to assist_,"

"Rodger _Redcrown_," she responded, and then clipped up her mask. She had a feeling this was going to get rough. "Commander clip up your mask," she ordered seriously. "I need you to keep your eyes on the radar, I don't want them sneaking up on us,"

"Right," he said hesitantly, doing what she asked him.

She heard the waver in his voice. "Just remember what we told you in Norfolk," she saw him nod in the mirror. "Relax Mic we might not see any action,"

He didn't believe her, seeing the two contacts on the radar. Praying he was reading it right. "They're coming, four hundred notes,"

"All right Mic," she said calmly, switching frequencies. "_Liberty Bell_ this is Tomcat one zero four, bogies are inbound, ETA on _Liberty Ace's_?"

"_Five minutes Tomcat one zero four, Cag says to hold them off to they get there_,"

"Acknowledged _Liberty Bell_,"

Mic kept his eyes on the radar. "They're right behind us,"

Sera took a deep breath, using her sudden fear as a strength, this was what she'd been trained to do. However when the alarm sounded she swore. "Damn!"

"Is that what I think it is?" he asked her.

"It is, we've been targeted," she banked hard to the right, than flipped them completely over taking the Tomcat down towards the ocean.

Mic noticed something else, his fear evident in his voice. "They've fired on us,"

"No kidding," she remarked keeping calm. Near sea level she pulled up and the missile exploded into the ocean. "_Liberty Bell_, this is _Angel,_ we are under fire. Permission to return fire?"

"_Permission granted Angel_,"

"Now we fly," she said firmly. "Hang on Mic,"

"Like you wouldn't believe," he whispered, and then kept quiet. Letting Sera do what she'd been trained to, all the while trying to keep everything he'd eaten in his stomach. It wasn't just the extreme turns and loops she was putting the Tomcat into, it was the G's as well. Several times he thought he was going to black out as his heart was pounded loudly in his ears. He gasped out loud as the MiG a head of them exploded, hit by a missile fired by Sera.

She then did a hard turn, followed by a complete roll before straightening out to come directly at the other MiG. Behind it were two more Tomcats, realizing he was out gunned, the MiG pilot bugged out.

Sera maneuvered her Tomcat up next to the other to fighter jets. "Nice to see you guys," she commented lightly unclipping her mask.

The familiar voice of the _Liberty Bell's Cag_ announced lightly. "_Sorry it too so long, Angel, not that you really needed our help,_" 

"I appreciated it anyway, _Cag_," she told him, then glanced in the mirror, seeing Mic's wide-eyed look. "It's okay Mic, it's over. You made it,"

He removed his mask. "I don't want to do that again,"

"I didn't think you would," she announced grinning. Taking a deep breath she realized she'd done it, she'd gotten back in the grove. The _Liberty Bell_ came into sight. "There she is Mic,"

He looked; it was a beautiful sight, the setting sun behind the carrier. "Crikey she's big,"

"I bet you said that about the _Patrick Henry_ too," 

"I did,"

The _Cag's_ voice came over the radio again. "Take her down _Angel_, we'll see you on the deck,"

"Aye sir," she acknowledged. On approach she lowered her landing gear and tail hook. "Ready Mic?"

"No, but right now I want something solid under my feet," he responded.

She laughed. "No problem," she smirked. "_Paddles_ this is _Angel_,"

"_Angel this is Paddles, call the ball_,"

"_Angle_ has the ball,"

Mic closed his eyes; he just wanted to be down on the deck, closing out the last of the conversation. His stomach going into his throat as they landed. He opened his eyes as the Tomcat rolled to a stop. "We're down?"

"We're down," Sera informed and opened the canopy. "Welcome to the _Liberty Bell_, Commander Brumby,"

They climbed out of the Tomcat; Mic found he was a little shaky on his legs. Sera grabbed his arm. "You'll be fine in a moment,"

He nodded. "I feel like the whole deck is moving on me,"

"Take a deep breath, let it out slowly," she told him, seeing him do it. "Feel better?"

"A little," he admitted as she released him.

The _Cag_; Captain Joseph Janus, walked over to them, his RIO with him. "Commander Brumby, Lieutenant Commander Riggs, welcome to the _Liberty Bell_. Quite an entrance you made."

"I've never done anything by halves, _Cag_," Sera announced, grinning. "How are you sir?"

"I'm fine Sera, you look fantastic," he greeted as they left the deck. "How is that old sea dog of a father?"

"Still flying a desk sir, but he's happy,"

"Good," he gestured to the young man behind him. "Lieutenant Jordan Powell, Commander Brumby and Lieutenant Commander Riggs. _Angel's_ father taught me everything I know,"

"It's a pleasure to met you Ma'am, sir," 

"You too Lieutenant,"

In the ready room they removed helmets and safety gear, both Sera and Mic were given lockers to store their things.

"Your bags are being taken to quarters, the _Skipper_ wants to see you straight away," the _Cag_ announced.

"Then we shouldn't keep him waiting, sir," Mic stated.

"Smart man, Commander,"

Mic walked beside Sera, letting the _Cag_ take the lead. "I wanted to thank you,"

"For what?" she asked.

"For saving our buts out there," he said quietly. "I've never been so scared in my life."

"It's what I do Mic, I told you my assignment with JAG was temporary, when it's up I'll return to being what I am, a Naval Aviator," she informed.

"But you're a lawyer,"

"As I told you, I started out in the Navy as a lawyer, then I changed designators," she explained.

"Why?"

Sera sighed, seeing the _Cag_ glance back at them. Joseph Janus had been a friend of the family since she was a child, he knew what had happened, and she gave him a reassuring smile before answering Mic. "It took a tragedy for me to realize what I really wanted, after that I went a head and did it."

"Well I'm glad you did, you were fantastic out there,"

"Thanks Mic,"

Coming to the bridge, they stood at attention, Mic announced himself and Sera by rank and surname to the Captain as the _Cag_ waited near by.

Captain Pete Mitchell turned and went over to them. "At ease," he ordered. "Nice to see you again Lieutenant Commander."

"Sir,"

"And you arrived in spectacular fashion,"

"Yes sir. They do say the Navy is not just a job but an adventure."

Pete smiled. "Commander Brumby obviously disagrees with you on that Sera, I'd say you scared the hell out of him,"

"I believe so, _Skipper_,"

"It's not something I'd like to re-experience sir," Mic noted honestly.

"I expect not Commander," he responded, and then came to the point. "I want this investigation over quickly, what ever the Saudi's are up to, I don't want an investigation disrupting my people."

"We'll need to interview all involved, sir," Mic told him.

"I've arranged for you to interview all involved at oh five hundred tomorrow morning," the Captain announced. "Unless we have any more hit and runs, I'll be available myself,"

A fresh-faced Ensign arrived on the bridge. "Reporting as ordered sir,"

"Ensign Connor is our Public Affairs officer, she'll escort you to quarters, freshen up, get something to eat, then some sleep. Start fresh in the morning,"

"Aye sir," both said coming to attention once more, being dismissed.

"Sera," Pete gestured her closer. He turned so his back was to the others keeping his voice low. "If you need to talk, come and see me. I know what it's like to be thrust head first into a dangerous situation after what you've been through."

"Sir, our situations were different,"

"The doubts were the same," he insisted. "You're a good Aviator Sera, when your assignment with JAG is over. I'd like you on the _Liberty Bell_,"

She was stunned and honored. "Thank you sir,"

He spotted the ring on her finger, taking a look, smiling. "And you'd better give your fiancé a ring to let him know you're all right,"

"Aye sir,"

Pete then turned to the Ensign. "Connor fill the Commander's in on the troublemakers I have on board the ship at the moment, incase they get ambushed by them,"

"Aye sir," the young woman acknowledged with a smile before they left the bridge.

The _Cag_ turned to the _Skipper_. "Do you think she'll be all right?"

He nodded. "She's a damn fine Aviator, _Cag_,"

"Almost as good as her father, _Skipper_," he praised. " I believe that fiancé of hers is too, even if he is a lawyer,"

"Two peas in a pod, _Cag_. It's a pity once they're married they can't serve together. They're on hell of a good team in the air and in the Courtroom," the Captain commented.

JAG Headquarters (The next day)

Falls Church Virginia

Washington Dc

Bud pocked his head into Harm's office. "Sir, you've got to see this," 

Harm got up and followed the Lieutenant out; others were watching the news from ZNN on one of the monitors. The volume was turned up so all could here:

"_Late last night a Tomcat deployed from Norfolk was attacked by two Saudi MiG's, after being fired on, the Naval Aviator flying returned fire, destroying one MiG before assistance from the USS Liberty Bell arrived,_" the female news reporter announced. "_While it is not know why these attacks are occurring, it is known our forces are capable of defending off each attack. The Naval Aviator involved in this incident, was one of two JAG lawyers deployed to the USS Liberty Bell to investigate the cash landing of a Cod. That Naval Aviator, Lieutenant Commander Sera Riggs_," a shot of Sera still in her flight suite was shown, before the shot returned to the reporter. "_Is on temporary assignment to the Judge Advocate General core. A lawyer with wings is not an unusual occurrence in today's Navy; the Lieutenant Commanders own fiancé is himself a lawyer and Naval Aviator. This is Shelly Jonas for ZNN news._"

Mac had been watching too, she turned to Harm; he was leaning against Lieutenant Sims' desk, his arms folded across his chest, a smile on his face. "So much for a simple assignment,"

"Sera doesn't know the meaning of a simple assignment," he mussed. 

The Gunny came over to them. "Sir, there's a phone call for you from the _USS Liberty Bell_, line two,"

"Thank you Gunny," he said as he headed for his office, picking up the phone he pushed the button to answer the call. "Commander Rabb,"

"_Hi Harm_," Sera greeted over the phone.

He sat down. "Hi beautiful, I just saw you on the news,"

She laughed. "_We were ambushed in the officers ward room, she wants me to do an interview later. Something to do with women in the Navy_,"

"Women in the Navy or just you?" he queried with amusement in his voice.

"_I'm starting to think it's just me_," she smirked. Then asked him. "_Have you spoken to Corey?_"

"He rang last night, I explained where you were and he said to tell you he understands and that he's a Navy brat from head to toe," he said lightly, and then became serious. "We talked about what's happen and how he feels about it all. He really does understand Sera; he's a good kid. He's hurting but he knows you love him and you're going to be there for him."

"_I just feel bad about not being there when he arrived_,"

"Honey he understands, he loves you, you're the only mother he's had since he was eight. He fell in love with you the moment his dad brought you home, he trusts you," Harm told her tenderly. "If he needs to talk I'll listen, I can handle it until you return and after."

"_I love you Harm_,"

"I love you too, sweetheart,"

"_We'll be home tomorrow, there wasn't as much damage to the Cod as first thought, it was repaired and was on its way back to Norfolk by morning. Admiral Austin was ferried back by F/A-18 hours after the change over,_" she explained. "_This was plan and simple right from the beginning, the pilot didn't provoke the attack and the crash was just an accident, the front landing gear failed_,"

"At least no one was hurt,"

"_Only their prides, screwing the pooch with the new Captain on board wounded them a little_."

"And Mic, how is he?"

Sera couldn't help but laugh. "_Dreading the trip home, he wanted to know how long we could stay at Mach 1 for,_"

"Sounds like he didn't enjoy your little adventure,"

"_You've got that right_,"

"What about you, how are you handling it?" he asked her, being frank but caring.

"_I concentrated on getting Mic and I down alive, I just let my training take over_," she admitted. "_I used my fear instead of letting it use me_,"

"And after it was over, no shakes, nightmares?"

"_None. You were right all along, I faced it and it went away_," she said with an almost haunted tone to her voice. "_I've let people down because I was afraid of letting them down_,"

"You didn't let anyone down, Sera. Your fears were real; we all need to take a good look at our lives every now and then. I did," Harm reassured her. "Talk to Dr. Stevenson about it when you get back."

"_I will. Have I told you how much I love you?_"

"Not for at least five minutes,"

"_I love you Harm_,"

"I love you Sera, see you tomorrow."

"_I'll ring when we get back to Norfolk. I miss you Harm_,"

"I miss you too, sweetheart. Be careful Sera,"

"_Always, bye_,"

"Bye sweetheart," he hung up, and then sat back in his chair. Glancing at his watch he realized he had to get back to work or he'd never be finished before he had to leave to pick Corey up.

By five to two he was at the airport, he'd had a productive day at work, winning his court case. He'd finished his paper work and reports, leaving him free to have the afternoon off.

It was announced the flight had landed and passengers were disembarking, finally Harm saw Corey Riggs coming. The fifteen year old was tall and lanky, nothing like his father, not that Harm remembered. Chris Riggs hadn't been as tall as him, but his build was that of the pilot he was. Boyishly handsome, sandy blond hair, a sexy grin that melted many hearts, but his had belonged to Sera. Corey wasn't much like his father, he was boyishly handsome, but his hair was a dark brown, he did have blue eyes like his father though and the a boyish grin. Harm felt a shiver ran down his spin, Corey reminded him a lot of himself when he'd been that age.

Corey saw Harm and waved, grinning he hurrying his pace.

An elderly lady beside Harm, smiled warmly, seeing the exchange between the Naval officer and the teenager. "You have a handsome son, there,"

Harm merely smiled, not bothering to correct her. "Thank you,"

Corey had over heard that, he rushed to his stepmother's fiancé and hugged him. "Hi Dad,"

Just being called that shocked Harm and warmed his heart. He hugged the teenager back. "Hi kiddo, lets get your bags,"

"Okay,"

Getting his luggage they put it into the SUV and headed for home.

"How was the flight?" Harm asked him.

"It was okay, I got to sit up in the cockpit and talk to the Captain," Corey answered him with teenage enthusiasm. "I would have love to have taken the controls,"

Harm laughed. "I know that feeling, so does your mum,"

"When will she be back, Harm?"

"Tomorrow," he informed, then grinned. "So it's back to Harm now?"

The teenager shrugged shyly. "I guess I just wanted to test it out, besides the lady next you thought I was your son, and you didn't corrected her,"

"I guess I was just testing it out too,"

"It felt kind of good, I haven't had anyone to call Dad in a long time, I've missed that. I miss him," the teenager said softly.

"I know, Corey," Harm insisted. "It's okay,"

They arrived at the apartment building, taking the bags to Sera's apartment. "I've only got one bedroom in my apartment, so your mum's is more appropriate," Harm explained. 

"Will you be staying here too?"

"Until your mum gets home," he answered putting the teenagers bags down.

The boy gave him a cheeky grin. "And after that?"

"On and off, do you mind?"

"No," Corey shrugged it off. "It's okay,"

"Well let's get you settled, I've got the afternoon off, so I don't have to rush back to the office,"

The teenager nodded. "Harm?"

"Yeah kiddo?" he wasn't expecting the teenager to suddenly embrace him, but he quickly hugged him hearing the sobs. "It's okay Corey," he comforted. "We'll get through this I promise."

To be continued.

Please don't forget to review. Like I've said before, this gives me an idea weather or not to continue. A.S


	7. Goodbyes and Hellos

**Title:** _Gold Wings and Dress Whites_

**Author:** Anaika Skywalker

**Author's Email:** lindsay30@austarnet.com.au

**Rating:** PG

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Jag; I just like to spread my wings occasionally.

**Author's note:** In this chapter there is a special guest star, see if you can find him. Knowledge of a JAG star will help you and it's not that hard.

_Cricketlover:_ Thanks for your kind review. I'm glad you think it's something new. It's nice to get a reviewer who doesn't mind it not being a Harm/Mac story. Thanks again and I hope you like this chapter.

Gold Wings and Dress Whites 

Chapter Seven: _Goodbyes and hellos._

USS Liberty Bell

19:30 Zulu

Mic Brumby followed the directions given, coming out onto the fantail. He closed the hatch and joined the young woman at the rail. Sera was in her flight suit, having gone up with the _Liberty Ace's_ that afternoon. She'd pulled on her flight jacket against the chill. Leaning against the rail, she looked comfortable and very much like she belonged.

"You miss it," he noted lightly.

She nodded. "I do,"

"So why did you take a temporary assignment with JAG?" he pushed, the question had been one he wanted an answer to and he felt she was holding back from telling him.

Sera sighed and looked him in the eye. "Are you being nosey or do you really want to know?"

"I really want to know,"

She turned and sat, leaning against the rail, gesturing for Mic to join her. "My wingman and I were on a routine patrol when we picked up two bogies," she began. "They fired first and we fired back, I got one, the other one got lucky and my canopy ended up with a hold the size of your first in it. My wingman got him and we headed back to the _Patrick Henry_. For the first time in a long time I was really frightened, but I didn't give in to it. I landed my Tomcat with my heart pounding, when we were getting out, my plane chief pointed out a bullet lodged in my seat, inches from where my head had been."

"My god!" Mic exclaimed.

She continued. "An hour later I was shaking so hard I couldn't stand up, my bunk mate thought I was having convulsions or something," she hugged her knees. "The doctor told me it was natural, as did the _Skipper_ and the _Cag_, they said I'd get over it."

"But you didn't,"

"No, I was second guessing myself and the nightmares were horrible, I didn't want to sleep. In the end I was given liberty, to try and sort it out, which meant having to see a Navy shrink," she announced. "I went straight to Harm, I knew if anyone could help me he could and he did,"

"So how did you end up at JAG?"

"I went to see Harm at work, my shrink said I should get out and not hid in the apartment. The Admiral came in to Harm's office and announced he had orders concerning me, telling us I'd been temporarily reassigned to JAG for six months."

"And you didn't tell me because?"

She didn't fight back the smirk that eased onto her face. "Oh come on, wouldn't you have been just a bit worried about flying with an Aviator who was seeing a shrink to sort herself out?"

"No, you can't be that bad, you're marring Harm," Mic remarked quickly.

Sera laughed and he joined in. "Thanks Mic,"

"No problem," he said. "One more question if I may,"

"Shoot,"

He winced at that comment. "What made you become an Aviator in the first place, you were a lawyer first correct?"

"I meet a Naval Aviator when I fifteen, he was attached to the fighter squadron on the Carrier dad was commanding. I was smitten and we emailed each other, he encouraged me to apply for the Academy, which I did. At sixteen I was the youngest expectant, I had graduated from high school at fifteen. I knew what I wanted; I just had to make my dad understand. Finally he did and excepted I wanted to join the Navy," she paused, "To cut a long story short I kept seeing my Naval Aviator, Lieutenant Chris Riggs, we fell in love and were married after I graduated from the Academy. I became a wife and instant mother to his eight-year old son. I went on to Law School, where I meet Harm; we became good friends, Chris felt safe knowing Harm was there to look after me. I became a lawyer, but my first love was flying, even Harm knew it. Five years after we were married, Chris was killed in a training accident."

"I'm sorry."

"Thanks, anyway, after the funeral I stood there at this grave with my son and Harm and decided I was tired of holding back. I wanted to fly; I wanted to live my dream. Losing Chris made me realize I'd been doing what my father was happy with me doing. I decided then and there I was going to be an Aviator and with Harm and Corey supporting me, I did it,"

"Sounds like you're a lot stronger then you let people know," Mic decided. Then stood and helped her up. "Come on _Angel_, its getting cold out here and the _Liberty Ace's_ want to give as send off tonight."

"Lead the way, _Anzac_," she teased; using the call sign the squadron had given him.

They returned to the Officers wardroom, Mic watched Sera as she mingled with the other aviators. This to her was more then just a life; it was part of her life. She felt at home among these people, just as Harm did. They really were good for each other.

The _Cag_ came in; the call to attention was given. "As you were," he ordered, and then went over to Sera. "I'd like a word Sera,"

She nodded. "Yes sir,"

They sat away from the others.

"Sera, the S_kipper_ is going to ask for you to be assigned to the _Liberty Bell_," Joseph Jonas announced. "You could be leaving JAG before your six months are up,"

"To be quiet honest sir, I'm looking forward to flying again, however I'd like to spend Christmas with my fiancé and son,"

He smiled warmly. "I understand that, Sera. Which is why I asked the _Skipper_ to put off the request until after Christmas."

"Thank you sir,"

"You're welcome," he said, and then asked. "But just who will we be getting, Sera Riggs or Sera Rabb?"

"I'll make sure you know in good time sir,"

"Good," he patted her shoulder. "You're leaving at oh five hundred under escort, so get some sleep, _Angel_,"

"Aye sir,"

He smiled and then stood, walking away, leaving her to be drawn back into conversation.

Lieutenant David Smith, known as _Zapper_, had flown with her as her RIO, shook her hand. "It's been a pleasure flying with you, _Angel_,"

"Thank you _Zapper_,"

"If you're assigned to us, Sera, I'd been honored to be your RIO," he offered.

"I'll remember that, David,"

He nodded, smiling shyly he wondered off.

All too soon through she left the party herself, returning to quarters. During the night she slept so soundly she never heard whom the person was who snuck into her stateroom and took her flight suite she'd hung up for the morning, nor did she hear them return it. She only took notice of the different badge sown on the chest after retuning from the head. Instead of the _Raptor _badge that usually adorned the right side, there was now a _Liberty Ace's_ badge. The _Raptor_ badge was on the desk with a note. She picked up both and read the note aloud. "Just making sure you're ready to come back to us," she laughed, folding the badge into the note she shoved it into her bag and got dressed. A crewman picked up her bag as she was leaving for the Officers ward room. She met Mic there, noticing his flight suit now had the correct badgers also. "I guess they made you an honoree member," she smirked.

"It seems so, but I'd say they're determined to have you a full time one," he remarked jubilantly.

"Looks like it,"

They both had a light meal, the headed for the ready room, getting into safety gear, taking their helmets they joined the other aviators, the _Cag_ ready to begin.

"All right people, settle down," he ordered and they took their seats. "This mornings mission, we make sure out two legal eagles get home safe,"

"Especially so one can come back to us," the Lieutenant who had flown as Sera's wingman, Lt. Becca '_Ice_' Summers, commented. Making the others chuckle.

The Cag smiled. "That's right, so keep them safe," he finished the briefing and informed them of their assignments. Concluding. "All right people, lets fly."

All snapped to attention and then filed out of the room, heading for the deck.

"So what's this going to be like?" Mic asked Sera.

"Like being shoot out of a canon," she smirked. "That's why I had you eat light,"

His face paled a little. "Thanks _Angel_,"

"You're welcome _Anzac_,"

Putting their helmets on they followed the other aviators out onto the deck, where more goodbyes and handshakes were given.

The plane Captain followed them up, after Sera did a check of the Tomcat, making sure they were ready to go, safety being a valuable issue. He shook Mic's hand, and then Sera's. "It was a pleasure having you aboard Ma'am, I hope to work with you again,"

"Thank you Chief," she bided.

He nodded and climbed down as she lowered the canopy.

All too soon they were ready to be catapulted off the aircraft carrier.

"Ready _Anzac_?" Sera asked Mic.

"As I'll ever be, _Angel_," he confirmed. Unlike on landing, he kept his eyes open. The force of the take off throw him back against his seat as the deck rushed past them and suddenly wasn't there any more, the Tomcat seemed to dip a little before gaining altitude.

"How are you doing, _Anzac_?" Sera asked, glancing in the mirror.

"Fine, that was amazing,"

She laughed. "Glad you like it," she formed up with the other Tomcats. "Now lets go home."

Sera's apartment

North of Union Station

Washington DC

Sera opened the door to her apartment and walked in, managing to shut the door and put her bag down before her teenage son flew into her arms. She smiled, hugging him. "Hi Corey,"

"Hi mum, I'm glad you're home,"

"Me too," she said, glancing over his shoulder to Harm, who was leaning against the counter, and mouthed _'Missed you,'_

_'Missed you too,'_ he mouthed back.

Corey finally released her, letting her remove her coat and cover. He took both from her, so she could go to Harm. He hung the coat up and put her cover on the shelf near the door, turning he smiled seeing them kissing and then rolled his eyes. "Jeez, get a room,"

They came a part, laughing, Sera turned in Harm's arms, leaning against him. "I'll remember that young man when you bring your first girlfriend home,"

"I'm not being a girlfriend home, they'll go gar gar over Harm," he teased.

"Thanks bud,"

"No problem," he smirked.

This time Sera rolled her eyes. "Get the keys out of my coat pocket and go down and get my laptop out of the Cobra, pain,"

"Yes Ma'am," he grinned, and snapped off a snappy salute before grabbing the keys and leaving.

Sera sighed. "When did he grow up Harm? He didn't seem so grown up when we last saw him,"

"He's just being strong, sweetheart," Harm assured her. He rubbed her arms. "Why don't you go take a shower, you'll feel better,"

"Sounds like a plan," she turned and slipped her arms around his neck. "Thank you for being here for him,"

"It was my pleasure, besides we were going to have to get to know each other sooner or later,"

"I know," she kissed him quickly, then wiggled out of his arms, retrieving her bag she headed for the main bedroom.

Later that night, she woke, hearing the TV on in the living room. Untangling herself from Harm, she got up, pulling on the sweats she usually slept in, she went out into the living room. Sitting down beside her son, she tucked her legs under herself. "What are you doing up, kiddo?"

"I couldn't sleep," he whispered, then snuggled closer.

She slipped her arm around his shoulders. "I'm sorry I wasn't here for you, Corey,"

"It wasn't your fault,"

When she stared into his deep blue eyes, it was like looking into Harm's. When had her stepson gotten so much like her fiancé? He was no longer Chris' little boy, or hers in a way. He was becoming a young man. 

Seeing the tears she drew him into her arms and held him. "It's okay, Corey,"

"Don't leave me, Mum, not like Dad and Grams did, not like my real Mum did," he cried. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you and Harm, you're all the family I have now."

"We're not going any where, I promise," she reassured, then felt Harm's hand on her shoulder, and he perched on the edge of the sofa putting his arms around both of them.

"We'll always be here for you, Corey," he said gently.

Sera rested against his chest, like her he wore sweats with US Navy printed across the front of the sweatshirt. Like her, he'd been thrust into instant parenthood and now they were a family.

To be continued.

Don't forget to review I love feedback. By the way, did you figure out who the guest star was? 


	8. Career Decisions

**Title:** _Gold Wings and Dress Whites_

**Author:** Anaika Skywalker

**Author's Email:** lindsay30@austarnet.com.au

**Rating:** PG

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Jag; I just like to spread my wings occasionally.

**Author's note:** Okay obviously by now, since you've reached chapter eight, you're probably wandering about the title. Well it has to do with what was said in the pilot episode of JAG about _Gold wings and Dress whites_, which I made a comment about in the author's note in chapter one. I just think it would go the same with Gold wings and Dress blues, especially on Harmon Rabb, Jr.

Oh and the guest star put into chapter seven was David Smith, David James Elliot's real name (but you didn't need me to tell you that).

Gold Wings and Dress Whites 

Chapter Eight: _Career Decisions_

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

Washington DC

Admiral Chegwidden sat at the back of the Courtroom as the jury read out the _'not guilty'_ verdict. Court was then dismissed and the Judge retired to chambers.

Lieutenant Commander Riggs was thanked by the young yeoman, as was her co-council, Lieutenant Roberts.

The prosecuting council, Commander Brumby shook their hands before leaving, nodding to the Admiral on the way out.

AJ stood and approached them the courtroom becoming empty except for them. "Well done, Commander, Lieutenant,"

"Thank you sir,"

"Come and see me in my office, I'd like a word with both of you," he ordered.

"Aye sir,"

Nodding he left.

"I wander what that was all about?" Bud asked rhetorically.

"We'll find out soon enough Bud," Sera informed, putting the last of her papers into her briefcase and closed it. "Come on, let's not keep the Admiral waiting,"

"Yes Ma'am," he picked up his briefcase and followed her out.

They returned to JAG ops and put their briefcase in their respective officers before going to see the Admiral.

He looked up as they entered. "Take a seat," he told them, and then waited until they had. "Commander I just spoke to the Captain of the _USS Liberty Bell_, he wanted to know if you'd consider changing your designator back early."

"The _Cag_ said Captain Mitchell was going to ask sir and I told him I was looking forward to spending Christmas with my fiancé and son. Captain Janus agreed to pass on my message to the skipper," Sera announced.

"I understand Commander, Captain Mitchell was referring to after Christmas. The _Liberty Bell_ will be in port three days before New Years, you'll join them before they depart New Years day."

"I'll give it some consideration, sir,"

"Good let me know," he agreed, "Mr. Roberts, the Captain also informed me the _Liberty Bell_ will be required a Jagman. I'm offering the position to you, there is a promotion, weather you take it or not. It's a step up and a good career move,"

Bud was stunned. "When will you need to know sir?"

"The beginning of next week, both of you discuss this with your respective partners and let me know," AJ said casually.

"Aye sir,"

"Dismissed,"

Standing they came to attention, then left.

Sera patted Bud on the back as they came into ops. "Congratulations Bud,"

"Thank you Ma'am, though to be truthful I'm not sure I want to serve on a carrier," he admitted.

"Come into my office Bud," she insisted, once they were inside she closed the door. "Sit down,"

He did and sat down, waiting until she had before being. "I guess I've become comfortable here at JAG, I have so much. Good friends, my wife and son. I just never really expected to be given the chance to serve on a carrier again. I guess I like it here at JAG."

"I'm sure the Admiral knows that Bud, but he also knows it's a good career move," Sera put forth. "Talk to Harriet and see how she feels about this, overall though it is a decision that will have to be made. Do you let your career come to a stand still or does it move forward."

"What would you do Ma'am?"

"I can't tell you that, Bud. The decision is yours to make."

"But you're being deployed too, this will effect you, Commander Rabb and Corey," he stated.

"True, but Harm and I have parted ways before,"

"But this is the first time you've done it as an engaged couple," Bud acknowledged.

Sera nodded. "But I've done it as a wife and mother, Chris was deployed for most of our marriage," she announced understanding what he was trying to say. "I had family and friends to be there if I needed someone,"

"Even in emergency's?"

"Especially in emergency's," she reassured. Then explained. "In my last year of law school, I fell pregnant while Chris was home on liberty, two months after he returned to sea I suffered a miscarriage, I was four months pregnant. Harm got me to the hospital and stayed with me, he was there when they said I'd never be able to have children and after my surgery. They had to do a hysterectomy, I was devastated but Harm was there to hold me together."

"I'm sorry," he said a little shaken by her frankness.

"Thank you Bud, the point is I made it through thanks to family and friends. Chris wasn't able to come back straight away; he was given a three-day liberty a month later. By that time I'd healed, excepted what had happened and gone back to school."

"But wouldn't you have come to terms with it faster if he'd been home with you?"

"I can't answer that Bud, losing a child is devastating enough, with or without the one you love at your side," she concluded. "I knew what I was getting myself into when I married Chris. Just as Harm knew what he was getting into when he purposed to me, we love each other and time at sea won't change how we feel,"

"You're going to really miss him though, aren't you, Ma'am?"

"Yes, just as you will miss Harriet," she stated smiling warmly. "Just think of your homecoming,"

He laughed blushing at the same time. "I'll talk to Harriet about it," he managed and stood. "Thank you Commander,"

"Anytime Bud, besides you want be alone, I'll be onboard too," she smirked.

He smiled. "I'll remember that, Ma'am," he said and than left her office.

Sera waited a few minutes then got up and went to her fiancé's office, knocking she went in. "Do you have a minute?"

He looked up from the brief he was writing and put his pen down. "For you, of course,"

She shut the door and took a seat. "The Captain of the _Liberty Bell_ wants me to join them New Years day," she revealed. "The Admiral just told me,"

"When do you have to let him know?"

"Monday,"

Harm sat forward, he hadn't expected this so soon. "Do you want to go?"

"A part of me does and a part of me wants to stick it out a bit longer, to be with you and Corey," she admitted, than added. "I suppose I'm also wondering how much longer I'm going to be able to fly,"

"Sera, you're twenty-seven, you have plenty of years a head of you," he got up and went around to her, perching on his desk. "I love you and because I do I won't hold you back,"

Standing she went into his arms. "I'd give it all up if you asked me too,"

"I'd never ask you to give up flying, never. I know what it means to you. So does Corey,"

"So what do we do?" she asked whispering.

Smiling he kissed her. "We get married before you leave,"

"We do?"

"We do," he repeated. "Unless you don't want to?"

"I will marry you anytime, any place you want,"

"How about Christmas Eve at the Navy Chapel?"

"I can be ready by Christmas Eve," she answered feeling as if a dozen butterflies had been let lose in her stomach. "Can you?"

"In a heartbeat, sweetheart,"

"Then I guess we're getting married," she started firmly but happily.

"Yes we are," he agreed grinning that flyboy grin of his before kissing her. To hell with the regulations, this warranted a kiss, a long sensuous kiss.

Admiral Ryan Mitchell's home

Wednesday, 22nd of November 2000

Thanksgiving.

Admiral AJ Chegwidden stood, glass in hand, waiting for quiet. "Firstly I'd like to thank Ryan and Tiffany for letting us join them for Thanksgiving and making us all a part of their family," he paused as they toasted the Admiral and his wife. Then AJ continued. "Secondly as you all may know by now, Sera and our newly promoted Bud Roberts will be leaving us. Sera is returning to her duties as a Naval Aviator and Bud is taking a JAG billet, both of them aboard the _USS Liberty_ _Bell_. I'd like to wish them well and say it's been an honor serving with you both. To Sera and Bud,"

"To Sera and Bud," all toasted.

The Admiral sat down and Admiral Mitchell, an older and just as handsome version of his son, stood. "I would like to thank you all for joining my extended family, since Sera has been at JAG you have all become a part of her family, which makes you apart of mine. And over the years that distinguish honor has included many, the man she is marrying one of them. At least though he's a lawyer, not just a cocky, overbearing, smart ass aviator," there was chuckling around the table. "Than again," the Admiral paused, as the chuckling became laugher. "Seriously though, Tiffany and I do welcome you all and consider you a part of our family, which has grown and continues to grow," he raised his glass. "To family."

"To family,"

Ryan returned to his seat and dinner continued, light chatter among the guests. No ranks were used, all were on a first name bases. The Mitchell family split between the ends of the table, the JAG family in the center, the split was done on purpose. Since Sera's mother, civilian Judge Rebecca Ronan had joined them. It was best to keep your ex-wife and your new wife apart, safer too. Sera's older sister was also present with her husband and two sons, Shawn was a doctor a Bethesda Naval Hospital along with her husband, David Cameron. Samantha and her husband Michael Elliot; were seated near her father and stepmother.

Chloe Madison who'd been invited by Matt, had come along with him and Mac, sat next to Corey, the two teenagers chattered like old friends.

Rebecca addressed her daughter. "How are the wedding preparations coming along, Sera?"

"Well, we're almost done. Just a few lose ends to tie up,"

"So quick?"

"Harriet and the Admiral told me to look at it as a military operation, once I did that it became easy,"

AJ, who was seated to Rebecca's left, smiled. "It worked for Harriet, so I had know doubts it would work for Sera,"

"Just make sure the groom and his friends don't all end up in jail the day of the wedding, Sera," Mac advised smirking.

"I have given each and everyone firm orders concerning the bachelor party," Sera revealed, a glint in her eye. "And if they know what's good for them they'll abided by them."

"At least you'll have time to plan a good defense while she's at sea," Bud whispered to Harm.

He laughed and received a kick to the shins from his fiancée. "Ow!"

"I would have thought you'd leant by now, Harm," AJ noted.

"I have, which is why Sera is letting you organize the bachelor party," he commented.

Those overhearing it laughed at the bantering.

Mac patted Harm's hand. "And why she's letting me organizing the bachelorett party."

"Just keep her out of jail," he taunted, recalling. "The last bachelorett party she went to, I had to bail her out."

"Well they guy made a pass at me," Sera defended, "It wasn't my fault he turned out to be a cop,"

"You were lucky you weren't charged," her mother declared seriously.

Sera rolled her eyes. "Oh please Mum, I had witness' to collaborate he made a pass at me. Not to mention video evidence to back it up. He _screwed the pooch_ and he knew it,"

"Just goes to show you can turn a lawyer into an aviator, but you can't take the lawyer out of the aviator," AJ noted.

"Or an aviator into a lawyer, but never take the aviator out of the lawyer," Matt added.

"They are a formable team," Mic praised.

"Thank you," both Harm and Sera said together.

Lisa Brumby put her and over her husbands. "Not that you'd ever consider becoming an aviator, Sera scared that motion right out of you."

"Not that it was ever there in the first place," Mic, remarked. "Doing nine G turns while going flat out like a lizard drinking, is not my idea of fun. Especially while being shoot at,"

"At least you didn't get air sick," Harm said flippantly, then received another kick to the shins, this time from Mac.

"I suggest you quit while you're ahead," AJ advised.

"Yes sir, my shines can't handle it," just as he finished saying it both Sea and Mach launched another attack, each getting a shin. "Ow, what was that for?"

"Just making sure," his smiling fiancée smirked.

"Great minds think alike," Mac quipped and everyone laughed.

After dinner they moved into the living room, the atmosphere just as causal and happy, Chloe and Corey having gone for a walk with Shawn's two boys.

"So how is the dress?" Shawn asked her sister.

"It's coming along, you'll just have to wait and see like everyone else," Sera answered.

"All I know is it's not white," Harm spoke up.

"No but it is beautiful," Mac announced.

Harriet agreed. "It's definitely Sera,"

"Now I'm worried," he commented.

"You should be," Sturgis Turner smirked, before adding. "You're lucky she's wearing a dress and not a white flight suit,"

"Now that's an idea," Sera taunted.

Harm groaned. "You had to say that, didn't you?

His friend laughed. "You should be thankful she didn't suggest getting married on an aircraft carrier,"

"At least than I could wear my flight suit," Harm joked and the laugher continued.

Not far from them, AJ glanced at Ryan; both had overheard the bantering going on. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Ryan nodded. "I believe I am. Call me tomorrow and we'll work out the details."

"Will do," AJ agreed. Now this was going to be fun.

To be continued.

Author's extra note: Okay don't flame me because Sera and Harm are getting married, it's my story and I warned everyone that this wasn't a Harm/Mac story right from the beginning. So post those reviews, just remember if you feel you need to flame don't expect an acknowledgement. A.S


	9. Revelations

**Title:** _Gold Wings and Dress Whites_

**Author:** Anaika Skywalker

**Author's Email:** lindsay30@austarnet.com.au

**Rating:** PG

**Disclaimer:** I don't own JAG; I just like to spread my wings occasionally.

**Author's note:** Writing a JAG story had given me the chance to do research concerning the US Navy, something I've been doing on the Internet. It's the easies way when living in Australia, and I can do it in the comfort of my own home. I just like to say I realize there are some points that are not quite correct and I thank everyone for not pointing these out. I do try to get wording and phrases right, yet sometimes it isn't possible. And I've watched so many JAG episodes my family is being driven mad. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, the end to this story is coming, perhaps if the reviews are good I'll do a sequel.

_Winjan:_ Thank you for your review, I'm glade you've liked it so far and you're correct and it will be interesting. So stay tuned, it's not over yet.

Gold Wings and Dress Whites 

Chapter Nine: _Revelations_

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

Washington DC

17 Days before the Wedding

Mac walked into the JAG ops with a smile on her lips, winning in Court today had been satisfying, not that she didn't always feel satisfied after winning just today it was different. After all there were days when even winning wasn't satisfying.

Harriet saw her and smiled. "Good afternoon Ma'am," 

"Afternoon Harriet," she greeted cheerfully.

"You're extra happy this afternoon, Ma'am?"

"That's because we beat the _Dynamic Duo_," Lieutenant Commander Bud Roberts informed as he came up to them, grinning.

Harriet laughed at her husband's enthusiasm, especially when referring to Commanders Rabb and Riggs as the _Dynamic Duo_.

"Careful Bud, you might bust,"

Mac patted his back. "You did good Bud, real good,"

"Well you might not think so in a moment Ma'am," he acknowledged a little more seriously. "They're going to appeal,"

She sighed. "I thought they might,"

"You did, Ma'am?" 

"I did," she answered, not letting it disrupt her day as she headed for her office.

Tiner intercepted her half way. "Ma'am the Admiral would like to see you,"

She nodded; dropping off her briefcase and cover she hurried to Chegwidden's office. Knocking before going in, surprised by who was already there.

"Close the door, Colonel," AJ ordered.

She did and went and stood beside Matthew Mitchell, he gave her a brief smile like he always did when they met through work.

"Colonel everyone in this office knows of your relationship with Colonel Mitchell, in fact there is a office betting pool going that has the two of you getting hitched after Rabb and Riggs," AJ informed, smirking inward at Mac's reaction. "I'm not interested in the office scuttlebutt, what I want to know is will the two of you be able to work together?"

Now Mac was surprised. "I'll have no problems working with Colonel Mitchell, sir,"

"Our private life will remain outside the office, sir," Matt added.

"Excellent. Colonel Mitchell will be taking over Commander Riggs' cases, as well as her office, much to her disgust," AJ continued. "I believe her exact words concerning that were; _'that Jarhead will probably want to paint it marine green'_."

Both Mac and Matt chuckled softly.

"Lets make this transition go smoothly," AJ concluded. "Welcome to JAG Colonel Mitchell,"

"Thank you sir,"

"Dismissed,"

Both came to attention. "Aye, aye sir,"

Mac noticed the hard covered novel on the Admiral's desk, she turned it to see the cover, and the title did not surprise her. What did was the fact the novel wasn't due for release until after Christmas.

"Problem Colonel?" AJ asked.

"No sir, I just didn't think it was to be released until after Christmas. I have my name down for a copy, along with everyone else in the office."

AJ smiled that 'I know something you don't' smile of his. "I happen to know the author,"

"You know Elisabeth Saint-John, sir?"

He nodded. "As does Commander Rabb, he received his copy this morning as well,"

"No wander he was smiling," Mac mused.

Matt grinned, it was obvious Mac didn't know. "Did she happen to sign it Admiral?"

"She did at that," he sat back in his chair taking the book with him. "She also gave me a look at the first draft of the _Ramp Strike_ script," he said matter-of-factly. "Dismissed."

Both left the office, outside Mac playfully swatted Matt's arm. "You never told me about this last night,"

"Well I wanted to surprise you," he said flippantly. 

"You did that,"

As they passed Sera's office, seeing her on the phone, she gestured them in, but didn't stop her conversation. "No Megan, New Years day," she was saying.

"_So you'll be at JAG until the twentieth, correct?_" her publisher asked her.

"That's right," she rolled her eyes coursing Matt and Mac to laugh quietly.

"_And I'll still be able to contact you by email?_" Megan clarified. 

"Yes, I'll talk to you later, a couple of Marines just walked in," she used as an excuse, knowing Matt knew whom she was talking too. "Bye Megan,"

"_Bye sweetheart_,"

Sera hung up, groaning. "That woman is unbelievable."

"Problems?" Mac inquired.

"No, not really," she let go, picked up a paper bag from the floor near her desk she handed it to Mac. "An early Christmas present from Harm and I,"

"Thank you," Mac took it and opened the bag, her eyes widened as she removed the book. "_Angel's End_. How did you?"

Sera smiled sitting back in her chair. "Let Matt show you,"

Matt took the book and opened it to the back cover, showing Mac. A picture of Sera was there in uniform. "This is the reason why it's not going to be released until after Christmas,"

Mac took the book back, reading out loud: "Elisabeth Saint-John is the penname of Naval Aviator, Lieutenant Commander Sera Rabb, who began her Naval career as a lawyer for the Judge Advocate General Core. Lieutenant Commander Rabb has the distinct honor of training at Top Gun and is a recipient of two Distinguished Flying Crosses. She is married to JAG lawyer Commander Harmon Rabb, Jr. also a Naval Aviator and the source of inspiration for her character Eric Ryan,"

Harm came into the office, having overheard Mac. "Finally found out huh?"

She calmly put the book back into the bag and turned. "Harmon Rabb, you have kept secrets from your best friend,"

"Well it was for a good course," he smirked. Then addressed his fiancé. "I filed the appeal,"

"Then we'll be seeing you back in court Councilor," Sera remarked cheerfully.

"I guess we will," Mac agreed. She picked up the bag, smiling. "Thanks for the Christmas present,"

"You're welcome,"

Harm patted Matt on the shoulder. "We could use a hand with this appeal."

"Sure," Matt agreed, he turned to Mac. "I'll see you later,"

"You'd better," she warned lightly, then left the office.

"Okay guys, give me a look at this case," Matt insisted. "A fresh set of eyes might help."

They did, lying out the inter case for him, all the evidence and case history. Within two hours they had a good case for appeal.

Sera glanced at her watch. "I have to pick Corey up from school and drop him home," she stood and grabbed her coat, slipping it on. "Can I get you guys something on the way back?"

Matt shook his head. "Perhaps we can order pizza later,"

"Sounds a plan,"

Harm laughed and handed her the keys to the SUV. "Drive carefully,"

"I will," she picked up her cover and retrieved her purse from her briefcase, dropping a kiss on the top of her fiancé's head as she passed.

Matt smiled silently to himself. "How do you get away with it?"

"What?" Harm asked innocently.

"Oh come on, you got the lecture about keeping it out of the office as well as Mac and I did,"

"True, I guess the Admiral is turning a blind eye since Sera is leaving."

"I guess," Matt said leaving it at that, changing the subject. "So how is the new place?"

"Great, finally doesn't look like we just moved in. Mum and Frank have been relentless since they arrived on the weekend," Harm answered. "It's perfect,"

"Yeah well Sera always said Grandma Riggs knew her well, I guess she really did have the house built with her in mind."

"I suppose she did,"

"So how are Sergei and your Mum getting along?"

"Mum cried when she met him, then apologized for not getting to see him sooner, they talked for hours," Harm announced. "Sergei loves being here and now he's taken over my apartment he has more freedom, even his friends at collage think he's lucky,"

"The male variety or the female?" Matt smirked. 

"Mostly female I think," The two of them laughed over that comment, and then Harm became serious. "He asked Mum if she minded him changing his last name to Rabb, in honor of our father. She said it was his decision but his father would be proud of him, no matter whose name he had."

"Yes he would," his soon to be brother-in-law agreed. "So what is the new Sergei Rabb going to do once he's finished with Collage?"

"He's talking about either joining the Navy or the Marines,"

"You're kidding,"

"No, he has the qualifications for directed entry because of his service in the Russian Amy. He'd only have to qualify on our helio's if that's what he wants to fly," Harm enlightened proudly.

"What else would he fly?" Matt asked, then saw Harm's smile. "Tomcats?"

"Since they're phasing the Tomcats out, its more then likely Hornets," the Navy officer answered.

"Three aviator's in the one family, you realize your Mum is never going to recover,"

"It'll be four if Corey keeps talking like he is, he wants to follow in his dad's footsteps and join the Navy,"

"His father or stepfather?"

"Now you're being picky," Harm accused stretching out his legs.

"True,"

A knock on the door made them both take a look back, seeing Mac. "Well you two look comfortable, any work getting done?"

"We're taking a break until Sera comes back," Harm told her.

"Any excuse," she jeered.

"Now, now Colonel," Matt smirked.

"Don't tell me you're actually standing up for this squid," she teased.

"Well he is going to be my brother soon, so I suppose we have to stick together. Even if he is a squid," 

"Thank you Matt," Harm said grinning.

"You're welcome Harm,"

Mac groaned. "I give up," she exclaimed causing both man to laugh.

Rabb Residence

MacLean, Virginia

15 days before the Wedding.

Trish came up next to her soon to be daughter-in-law; Sera had been quiet all afternoon since returning from seeing her twin sister. Harm had been too, Corey had broken him out of it by suggesting they go flying. Something though was clearly on both their minds.

"Sera, honey,"

She smiled warmly, seeing the concern. "I'm alright Trish,"

"Sure you are, now tell me what's wrong," Trish insisted.

Sighing Sera turned and sat on the window seat, waiting until her mother-in-law had sat next to her. "Did Harm ever tell you about my miscarriage when we were in law school?"

"Yes. The two of you were so close he felt it just as badly as you did and he wasn't even the baby's father. It told me what kind of relationship the two of you had, a close friendship. He felt protective of you," the older woman said tenderly.

"He was amazing," Sera, agreed, "Especially when they wanted to operate, I was so frightened. I knew deep inside what the out come would be, so did he."

Trish took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, her son had such a long history that not many knew about with this woman. A history that had began as friendship and over the years strengthened to love.

Sera went on. "Shawn saw me before the surgery and suggested if the worse had to be done, then I should consider letting them harvest some of my eggs. I agree, I didn't really understand what she meant until later," she paused for a moment. "Those eggs were frozen, Shawn explained how they could be used, and it would be a way I could still have a child."

"A surrogate?" Trish guessed.

"Yes. This morning Sam told us she wonted be a surrogate mother for Harm and I, so we could have a baby. She said it felt right for her to do this for me, for us," 

Tears welled in Trish's eyes. "Oh Sera, what a lovely gift,"

The younger woman nodded, tears welled in her eyes too. "I just worry about what kind of mother I'm going to be for a baby. I'm at sea for six months of the year. Turning this duty down will knock me backwards not forward. I know I'm being selfish. I want this baby, I just want my career too,"

"Honey you're not being selfish, lots of women have careers and children too," Trish reassured her. "Sera you love the Navy with as much passion as Harm does. Having a child is a big responsibility but it's also a gift and depending on when Sam decides to go head with this, you could be home for the birth and the first few months. And there's always other positions in the Navy where you can still fly and there is always JAG,"

Sera wiped her tear streaked cheeks, feeling silly. "Somehow I don't think the Navy will let two Rabb's serve together,"

"Yes well it is a volatile combination," Trish teased and they both laughed.

"Sera wiped her eyes and stood, turning. "I should start dinner, would you give me a hand?"

"Of course, honey," Trish said feeling they had become closer.

"Thanks Mum,"

She stood, smiling as they walked to the kitchen together. They talked as they prepared, about Harm, childhoods. Trish laughed over Sera's twin stories.

"Wasn't it hard, constantly being mistaken for your sister?"

"A little, but it was the same for Sam," Sera answered. "Once we graduated from High school it was a little easier. Sam was going to Collage and I went to work on my dad to accept my wishes to go to the Naval Academy."

"Being the youngest expectant must have been an honor,"

"It was, for me it was the first time I'd been away from my family. I was lucky I had a nice roommate and a good group of friends. Not that I was able to go out with them that often,"

"That's right, you would have still been fifteen when you first started," Trish stated.

Sera nodded. "I turned sixteen during my first month, they made a big fuss over it," she wiped her hands on a tea towel, grinning at the memories. "Harm took me to my first bar in Collage, until then I wasn't old enough," she sat up on the counter. "When I think back, Harm and I did so much together during collage, he was so good with Corey,"

"And he'll made a great father for your baby," Trish assured her. "Of course he or she will be spoilt."

"Not only by their father," the younger woman smirked.

Trish patted her thigh. "Come on honey, let's finish getting dinner ready, the boys will be home soon and so will Frank."

Slipping off the counter, Sera questioned: "Where did Frank sneak off too?"

"I'm not sure, AJ picked him up while you and Harm were at Sam's," her mother-in-law to be answered. "He didn't say where they were going. Why don't you ring AJ and ask him to stay for dinner,"

"I think I will," Sera agreed, she grabbed the phone and dialed the Admiral's cellular phone number. Which was promptly answered. "Hello sir,"

"_What can I do for you, Commander?_" he asked her.

"I was wandering sir, if when you drop Frank back, you'd like to stay for dinner?"

"_I'd love too, thank you Sera_,"

"You're welcome sir,"

"_Then we'll see you in twenty minutes_,"

"All right sir," she acknowledged, and then hung up. Replacing the phone. "They'll be here in twenty minutes,"

"Now all we need is my son and your son," Trish decided, laughing.

Both heard Harm's SUV pull up and laugher as he and Corey came into the house.

"They always arrive at the smell of food," Sera teased.

Just then the two in question came into the kitchen. "What smells good?" Harm inquired.

"Vegetable Lasagna," his fiancée revealed as she and his mother smiled at their own private joke.

"Yum, any desert?" Cory asked hopeful.

Trish laughed. "Young man, you remind me of Harm when he was your age,"

Corey blushed shyly, even though he found it amusing.

Sera chuckled quietly. "So how was '_Sarah_'?"

"A little temperamental, until Corey took over, than she flew like an angel," Harm reported.

"Well the old girl obviously has taste," Sera smirked, then ushered them both out. "Go wash up, Frank should be home soon and the Admiral is staying for dinner,"

"Yes Ma'am," both said, laughing as they left.

Trish came up beside Sera, slipping her arm around the younger woman's shoulders. Sera in turn slipped her arm around Trish's waist and they stood together for a moment.

"I can finished up here, go relax with the boys," Trish insisted. "I do the little cleaning up that needs to be done,"

"No, I couldn't. It's my kitchen," Sera protested.

"You can, I don't mind. Now scoot,"

"Yes Ma'am," she yielded happily and hurried out.

Trish smiled to herself, silently wishing Harm's father could see his son so happy.

By the time the Admiral and Frank arrived, Trish had finished and cleaned up. She let them both in, hanging their jackets up.

"Is everything ready?" she asked them in a quiet voice. She'd been let in on the gift for Harm and Sera.

"Ready and prepared," AJ informed. "Including one added detail that Ryan thought of."

Frank saw his wife's inquisitive look. "Oh this one is going to be a surprise for all,"

"Pain," she scoffed, then revealed. "They're in the family room, making a lot of noise."

Both AJ and Frank followed her; Harm had set a wastepaper basket at either end of the room. The idea was to get a small sponge ball into their respective baskets. Corey and Sera were playing against him. So far scores were even.

AJ laughed as the two of them snowballed Harm to score. "I think it's time to even the sides out. Excuse me,"

Trish laughed, watching the Admiral of JAG get involved with the indoor game. She then noticed something else, frowning.

Frank saw her do it. "What?"

"Tell me how it's possible my grandson-to-be, looks like my son, when Harm was his age?"

Frank realized Corey did, recalling Harm as a teenager. "It's just a coincidence,"

Trish sighed. "Perhaps," she dismissed. But deep down she couldn't push it out of her mind.

To be continued.

Okay, it's that time again. Review away, go on it can't hurt. Please!!!!


	10. Revelations Two

**Title:** _Gold Wings and Dress Whites_

**Author:** Anaika Skywalker

**Author's Email:** lindsay30@austarnet.com.au

**Rating:** PG

**Disclaimer:** I don't own JAG; I just like to spread my wings occasionally.

**Author's note:** In the last chapter I made a comment about the phasing out of Tomcats. I found this out on the USS Navy web sight; the last squadrons will be gone by 2007 according to the sight, these being replaced by the new Super Hornet squadrons.

_Winjan:_ What am I up to now? Well that's a question that'll be answered in this chapter; I hope it's what you expected. Let me know, I'm always interested in what everyone thinks.

Gold Wings and Dress Whites 

Chapter Ten: _Revelations Two_

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

Washington DC

4 days before the Wedding

Sera looked around the office that for three months had been hers, gone were any sign it had been. Her brother had moved in and made it his, including a Marine poster on the wall. Harm had taken the box with her possessions to his SUV. 

She didn't flinch when her brother came up behind her. "All settled in I see," she remarked dryly.

"Well you did move out," he said lightly.

She smiled. _In more than one way_, she thought. The JAG mill-rind was once more replaced with a Line Officers Star. She was an Aviator once more. Turning she patted his shoulder, and then left the office, playing with her cover.

Admiral Chegwidden came over to her. "All set Commander?"

"Yes sir and thank you for the going away party, it wasn't necessary," she answered.

He scoffed at that remark. "Commander you deserved it, in the past three months you've brought some excitement into our lives and Commander Rabb's,"

She smiled. "Thank you sir,"

"Don't thank me yet Commander, you haven't left yet and I haven't had to put up with your soon to be husband brooding around the office."

"Yes sir," she laughed.

He handed her the envelope he'd been carrying. "This came for you this morning, I was going to give it to Harm to give to you,"

"Thank you sir,"

He nodded and walked back to his office.

Sera strolled into her fiancé's office and put her cover on his desk, perching on it she opened the envelope, it was an orange A4 size one, its return address was that of the law firm Grandma Riggs had used. She removed the contents, a number of offical documents.

Harm came in as she was looking at them, seeing the look on her face. "What's wrong?"

She looked up. "When you were at the Naval Academy, you knew Chris and his first wife Carrie McGregor, didn't you?"

He crossed his arms against his chest. "Chris, Carrie and I use to go out together, along with _Keeter_, Sturgis and Luke. What's this all about, Sera?"

"This arrived this morning, it's from the law firm that handled Grams' will," she held up a birth certificate. "Harm this says you're Corey's father,"

"What?" he took a look, browsing the document. "There has to be some mistake, Chris and Carrie were in love, I was there when he married her. He's Corey's father."

"According to this Chris thought he was too, but Grams knew different," she handed him the typed and signed statement. "It's all in here,"

Harm read it over. Carrie McGregor Riggs had confessed to Grams before she'd passed away from Cancer. As he examined the statement, Harm moved to sit beside Sera, reading how Carrie had admitted going out with him and Chris regularly, that they had been friends, but in the end she'd fallen for Chris. Unfortunately one night, the three of them had too much to drink and she'd woken up with the wrong man. That being Harm, she'd slipped away and gone to Chris. Finding out later Harm had no memory of that night, she'd kept quiet about what had happened, even after finding out she was pregnant. Chris had been the gentleman, thinking the baby was his and married her. "My God Sera, I didn't know, I swear,"

She nodded. "I know, and neither did Chris, she played him for a fool and he fell for it."

He took all the documents and put them back into the envelope before drawing her into his arms. "I remember Carrie being very much in love with Chris, and he loved her. She made a mistake, one she decided to keep to herself and one I don't remember, not even to this day."

She knew that. "And one Grams kept all these years to protect us all," she divulged. "Then decided eventually the truth had to be told. Now it all makes sense,"

"Does it?" he asked, wondering how she could take this so calmly.

"Harm he looks like you," she resolved. "Even your mum has pointed it out, now we know why,"

"And now? How does this affect us?"

Sera ran her fingers over his lips, and than smiled understandingly. "We all have a past Harm, I expect you never anticipated meeting up with Chris years later or finding out he'd married again, nor do I believe you ever thought you'd fall in love with me,"

He cupped her face in his hands. "I fell in love with you the moment I saw you Sera, and it broke my heart knowing you were already married," he whispered, and then kissed her. "I will love you forever,"

"I know you will," she confessed and kissed him. "And I'll love you forever, I promise,"

"So what do we do now?"

She rested her forehead against his. "I don't know. Do we tell him or do we let him go on believing a lie,"

"I wish I had an answer for you, sweetheart but I don't,"

Straightening she picked up the envelope. "Put this in your safe, I don't want it at home."

"Okay," he took it and when she stepped back he stood and did what she suggested. Closing the safe he turned. "Corey wants to go to the Naval Academy, did he tell you?"

"Yes," she picked up her cover. "How did she enroll him into school without his birth certificate?"

"Perhaps she said she'd lost it,"

"Maybe," Sera sighed. "He'll have to know one day,"

There was a knock on the door and they looked, seeing Mac. She came in. "Am I intruding?"

"No," Sera shook her head and moved to one side.

Mac wasn't so sure. "Then why do I feel I've walked into the middle of a private conversation?"

Harm glanced at his fiancée, seeing her nod. "We've just found out Chris wasn't Corey's father,"

"He wasn't?"

"No, his mother made a mistake that resulted in Corey's conception. She never told Chris, nor Corey's real father," he explained.

"So who is Corey's real father?" Mac asked. "Or is that a question I shouldn't ask?"

Sera reached out and took Harm's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. Letting him know she supported him.

"I am Mac. I knew his mother too. Chris and I attended the Academy together. We all use to go out as a group, one night we had too much to drink and she ended up with the wrong guy, I don't remember it, but she did and confessed it all to Grandma Riggs before she died,"

"Does Corey know?"

"Not as far as we know," Sera answered. "We were just debating over weather to tell him or not,"

"It'll be a shock weather you do it now or later," Mac put forth. "Maybe you should put yourself in his shoes, wouldn't you want to know?"

"I suppose I would," Sera agreed.

"As would I," Harm said unwavering. "And we've discovered Corey is a lot like me,"

"Which means he'll go after this until you tell him the truth, he'll know you're hiding something form him," Mac stated. "Tell him now before he finds out himself,"

Both Sera and Harm agreed, nodding. This wasn't going to be easy but they would do it. "Thanks Mac," she said.

"You're welcome, Sera," Mac told her, smiling. "We look after our own," she gave her a quick hug. "It'll be alright, ring me if you need anything,"

"I will,"

Nodding the Marine Colonel left the office.

Harm drew Sera back into his arms. "Everything will work out sweetheart, you'll see,"

"I hope so, I don't want to lose him."

"You won't, Corey loves you, if anything he'll probably be angry with me," Harm said uncertainly. 

"You didn't know,"

"No I didn't, but too much to drink and being stupid isn't much of a case, councilor,"

"No, but I've won cases with less and so have you," she noted.

"True," releasing her, Harm removed the envelope from the safe, tucking it safely in his briefcase. "Come on sweetheart, lets go win this case. For our son."

Sera nodded, grabbing her cover she went with him.

Rabb Residence 

MacLean, Virginia

Later that evening:

Trish opened the door and let Admiral Mitchell and his ex-wife in; Sera's parents had been called, as had her sister's and brother. This was news that affected the whole family.

"How's he taking it?" Ryan asked.

"They're still talking, trying to make him understand," she answered as she shut the door, and then took their coats, hanging them up. "Would you like some coffee?"

"Please," Rebecca accepted and they followed her to the kitchen. 

Shawn, Samantha and Matt were already there talking with Frank, they greeted their parents.

"Where is Tiff?" Shawn inquired.

"Working," he answered. "It's her week to do nightshift at the hospital,"

"David's too," his eldest daughter supplied.

Mac came into the kitchen, she smiled warmly. "Admiral, Mrs. Ronan,"

"Mac, we've told you its Ryan and Rebecca," the Admiral insisted. 

"Yes sir,"

"What did you find out?" Matt asked her.

She sat with them at the table. "The documents are real, apparently Grandma Riggs found out when Carrie was dying of Cancer," she explained. "She then took all the documents and the statement Carrie gave her and had them sealed. Making it known that in the case of her death or if Sera were to remarry or Harm to marry, the documents were to be opened and sent. I think she knew deep down they would be doing this together."

"How will Corey handle this do you think?" Samantha inquired. "He loved his father,"

"Hopefully well enough to get through this," Trish stated reassuringly. It has been just as much a shock to her and Frank as it had been to everyone else. "Where is Chloe, Mac?"

"She and Emily are watching TV in the spare room with Rick and Marc," she answered. "The twins were asleep when I left Shawn,"

"Thank you Mac,"

In the family room, Corey was still in shock. His father wasn't his father; the man who was to marry his stepmother was really his father. His mother had made a mistake that had led to his conception. _Damn why him?_

"Corey," Harm went over to him. "What happened wasn't something your mother planed, we were all at fault that night."

"How do you know it's true?" He asked softly. "Maybe she was pregnant with me and didn't know,"

"We can have a DNA test done if you'd like," Sera said gently, but didn't push it.

The teenager moved closer to Harm, then hugged him. "Why now, why did it have to happen now?"

He held him, comforting his son. "Your Grams wanted you to know the truth, kiddo," 

Sera hugged them both. "We love you Corey, we'll never stop loving you," she told him. "We're family, we'll always be family,"

In the kitchen Sergei had arrived with his grandmother, Sarah Rabb. She was quickly introduced to everyone, having been told the whole story. "Where is my great grandson?"

"In the family room with Harm and Sera," Mac answered. "I'll show you,"

"Thank you my dear," she followed her out.

Mac took her through to the family room, knocking she opened the door.

"Thank you Sarah," 

Mac nodded, letting her go in alone.

Corey moved away from his parents when Grandma Sarah came in, he went over to her and she hugged him.

Mac closed the door; but not before she saw Harm mouth _'thank you'_, she nodded, smiling.

Sarah Rabb took a good look at her great grandson. "You my boy look a lot like my grandson, I though it was just coincidence the first time your mother brought you to meet me. Now I know different, you are a Rabb,"

"I am?"

"You are my boy, never doubt that," she said sincerely. "And soon your mum will be too,"

"I think she already is Grams, in her heart anyway," he announced.

"That's what counts, sweetheart," she said confidently. "Now is everything settled?"

Corey nodded. "It is Grams,"

"Good, now lets join the rest of the family and you can fill me in on this wedding,"

"Why don't we get everyone in here," Sera suggested, "It'll be more comfortable,"

"Good idea, sit down Grams, I'll get everyone," Harm announced, then left. He returned with the rest of the family and they all got comfortable.

"Now," Grandma Sarah began, "Harm, Sergei didn't tell me much. Who is your best man?"

"Actually Grams, I don't have a best man, I have a best person. Mac is going to stand next to me, along with Bud Roberts and his son, AJ,"

"Well you've never done anything conventional, honey," she remarked, and then glanced at Sera. "Are you having bridesmaids my dear?"

Sera nodded. "Samantha is going to be my matron of honor, Chloe is going to be a junior bridesmaid and Emily is my flower girl,"

"And when do you deploy?"

"New Years Day,"

"Not much of a honeymoon,"

"I'm sure Harm has something planed Mum," Trish declared.

Harm found them all waiting for an answer. "That's my secret," he smirked.

"Typical," Matt grumbled and Mac, which had everyone laughing, swatted him on the arm.

"So Matthew," Grandma Sarah addressed him. "When are you going to make an honest woman out of Mac?"

He and Mac hesitated, not knowing what to say.

"Well that's answered that," Frank remarked and they laughed.

When they'd quieted down, Sergei sat forward in his seat. "I have an announcement, if I may,"

"Go a head little brother," Harm urged.

He hesitated, and then plunged on. "I spoke with the Navy recruitment officer who is handling my joining the Navy, the paper work has been approved. I leave for Pensacola New Years Day for flight school,"

"Hornet's, Sergei?" Sera asked him.

"Yes, it seems another Rabb will be a Naval Aviator,"

Frank felt his wife grip his hand tighter; Sergei wasn't her son, but he was Harm's half brother and that made him family. And like Harm, Sergei was following in his father's footsteps.

To be continued.

Stay tuned the end is coming. Before that happens how about some nice reviews. Please!!!! Oh and don't flame me for any bloopers, it is just a story.


	11. The Wedding

**Title:** _Gold Wings and Dress Whites_

**Author:** Anaika Skywalker

**Author's Email:** lindsay30@austarnet.com.au

**Rating:** PG

**Disclaimer:** I don't own JAG; I just like to spread my wings occasionally.

**Author's note:** I keep saying the end is near and it is. I've really enjoyed writing his story and have been getting some really nice reviews. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and is still reviewing to let me know what he or she thinks of each new chapter.

_Justafan3:_ Thanks for you nice words of encouragement, and I glade you've liked what you've read so far.

_Winjan:_ Thank you for you continuing reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Gold Wings and Dress Whites 

Chapter Eleven: _The Wedding_

Rabb Residence 

MacLean, Virginia

24th December 2000

(The morning of the Wedding)

Chloe answered the ring phone. "Rabb's residence,"

"_Chloe its Admiral Chegwidden, is Sera there?_"

"No sir, she went out jogging about an hour ago, said she needed to clear her head,"

"_Damn! So did Harm_," he swore.

"I'm sure they wouldn't meet up sir," Chloe said innocently.

"_I wouldn't be. Thanks Chloe_,"

"No problem sir," she hung up chuckling.

Corey came into the kitchen. "Who was on the phone?"

"Admiral Chegwidden, it seems your dad went jogging this morning too," she smirked and saw him grin, which made her knees week. He was his father's son when it came to that flyboy grin.

"They had to clear their heads right," he mused, knowing full well what his smile did to her.

"Yeah, I think the Admiral is going to blow a fuse,"

Grandma Sarah came into the kitchen. "And why is Admiral Chegwidden going to blow a fuse?"

"Mum went out for a jog this morning and it seems so has Dad," Corey told her.

"I wouldn't worry," his great grandmother said calmly.

Chloe was going to comment when they heard the door open and laugher.

Sera and her sister came into the kitchen. "Morning,"

"Hi Mum," Corey kissed her cheek.

"Hi sweetheart," she greeted. "Morning Grams, did you sleep well?"

"Like a baby, honey. How was your run?" Grandma Sarah inquired.

"Long," Samantha answered for her sister. "I still don't know why anyone would want to get up early to run in the snow,"

Sera grinned. "You should try running on the deck of an aircraft carrier," she suggested cheerfully. "It's just as much fun."

Her sister snorted very un-lady like. "Sure,"

Grandma Sarah made herself a cup of tea. "So did you happen to meet up with Harm?"

"No," Sera shook her head, suddenly concerned. "He was out running?"

"Admiral Chegwidden called this morning and said he'd gone jogging," Chloe revealed. "I'm sure he's back by now."

Sera grabbed the phone and dialed the Admiral's number, he answered quickly. "It's Sera, sir. Is Harm back?"

"_Just walked through the door, Sera_," he told her. "_He assures me he didn't meet up with you_,"

"No sir he didn't. It was just Sam and I," 

"_Well I'm trusting you, only because Mac was with him. Now Lieutenant Commander, relax your getting married in a few hours_,"

"Yes sir,"

"_Good, we'll see you at the church_,"

"Yes sir," she said, and then hung up. "I think I'll take a shower,"

"What about breakfast?" Grandma Sarah asked.

"I'm not hungry," she said happily and then wondered out.

"Nerves," Samantha noted.

"So did she meet up with Harm?" Chloe asked excitedly.

"No, we jogged, that's it,"

"Bummer,"

Corey laughed. "As if dad would try and see her or even sneak back here,"

"Well enough speculating," Grandma Sarah told them. "Lets get breakfast, Trish and Frank will be here soon, as will Ryan and Rebecca,"

In the main bedroom, Sera slipped in and had a shower; she came out in her bathrobe, stopping sharply. Her husband-to-be was sprawled on the bed. She grinned. "How did you get over here?"

"I jogged," Harm mused and pulled her down onto the bed, kissing her before she could comment. 

She sighed. "How long do you think we have?"

"I'd give Mac 30 minutes to realize I'm not in the shower," he answered.

Sera pushed him back against the bed and straddled his hips. "I'll take it,"

"I thought you would," he drew her down and kissed her, throwing all his passion into it and they made love as quietly as they could which wasn't easy for the two of them. 

"You should be getting out of here," she said lazily, drawing circles on his chest with her finger.

"I know, but I'm comfortable,"

"I know the feeling, but," she placed a kiss where she'd been stroking. "We are getting married this afternoon,"

He smiled. "We are aren't we?"

"Uh huh,"

"Well then," he got up and got dressed, turning back when he had. "I'll just get my six out of here,"

Sera drew the sheet around her body as she knelt on the bed. "It's a good thing this isn't a two story house,"

"Damn good thing considering I climbed through the window," he smirked, then lent on the bed and kissed her. "See you later,"

"You bet, don't be late," 

"Never," he kissed her again. "I love you,"

"I love you too,"

She watched as he eased his 6'4 frame out the window and jogged off in the direction of the Admiral's house.

After taking another quick shower, Sera got herself dressed and went out to the kitchen. 

Trish was there with Frank and her parents. "Tea, honey?"

"Yes, thank you," she sat beside her Dad.

"Are you alright honey, you look a little peaky?" he asked her.

"I'm fine Dad," she assured, smiling happily.

Samantha came in, standing behind her sister, she whispered in her ear. "I know what you've been up too," she then chuckled as Sera blushed. "My secret."

Rebecca swatted her daughter. "Leave your sister alone Sam."

"Yes Mum," she said, then pocked her tongue at her sister, who did the same to her.

Grandma Sarah sighed and then chuckled; it was nice to hear family laughing.

The Wedding.

24 December 2000

Sarah '_Mac_' Mackenzie had been at her partner side through the best of times and the worse of times. You could say they'd been to hell and back and survived, making them closer friends then ever.

Now she had the honor of standing at his side as he got married. Something she swore she'd never though she'd do, not _fancy free _Harm. Yet she'd also quickly discovered she hadn't known her best friend as well as she thought she did. He'd had a secret life and a secret love. His love for Sera made her think of the poem that was in _Angel's End_, the last novel of the _Angel _series. It was a poem that could have been written for Harm and in a way it had been, considering who the author was. These were Sera's thoughts, even though she was using them for the character in the novel.

_'I never realized how helpless he could feel until I saw him sitting there, _

_The tears in his eyes, the relief on his face so handsome and strong_

_When I was falling apart he held me together._

_When I was willing to give up he wouldn't let me._

_And I cannot give up on him; I will not give up on him._

_Through thick and thin we will remain together, side by side._

_Two old souls who have found their way to each other, _

_Who will remain beside each other until the end?_

_I never realized how helpless he could feel until I saw him sitting there, _

_The tears in his eyes, so lost and alone even though he was with me_

_We've faced death before, looked it straight in the eye and laughed it away._

_We've stood side-by-side through bad and good._

_He is mine and I am his, eternal friends. _

_Two old souls destined to be with each other._

_I never realized how helpless he could feel until I saw him sitting there, _

_The tears in his eyes, the love in his heart_

_Never alone and always together, my promise to him I swear._

_For I never again wont to see him helpless, see the man I love so lost._

_Never again and never more my love shall I see you this way._

_Two old souls, two strong hearts, and one love we'll share._

_I never realized how helpless he could feel until I saw him sitting there.'_

Now standing there waiting for the bride to arrive, Mac considered herself lucky to have been a part of Harm's life and have such a close friendship with him and Sera especially now at this moment.

"Are you all right?" she asked him.

Harm nodded, but didn't say anything glancing around in wide-eyed awe. Admiral Chegwidden and Admiral Mitchell had said they had a surprise for them, Harm had never expected this. Never.

"He's nervous Colonel," Bud whispered in Mac's ear.

"I'd say so, Bud," she agreed.

"Dad,"

Harm came out of his daze, finding his son standing in front of him. "Yes?"

"She's here Dad," Corey informed. "Good luck," He smiled, and then returned to his seat next to Grandma Sarah.

Harm managed an uneasy smile, teasing Mac about something he'd noted earlier. "By the way your sister is sweet on my son,"

Mac groaned. "Don't even think about it flyboy,"

He chuckled but didn't comment. This was it. He was marrying Sera, his Sera and of all places - the deck of the _Patrick Henry_. This was a secret everyone had known about except for himself and Sera.

A red carpet divided the rows of chairs, which were all decorated with white covers and flowers. An archway stood at the top, decorated with white ribbons and silk flowers. The minister stood before it, a Navy Chaplin.

Behind him was Admiral Mitchell's surprise, A F-14 Tomcat, Sera's Tomcat to be correct, from the _Liberty Bell_. It had been flown over by the _Liberty Bell's Gag_, who was attending the wedding a long with Lieutenant David Smith, who had the honor of becoming Sera Rabb's RIO.

Looking over the guest, Harm noticed a sea of military dress uniforms with only a sprinkle of civilian attire. These were their family and friends.

The wedding march began and he saw them, little Emily in her pretty cream dress came first, then, Chloe, who also wore a cream dress. Samantha was next, her cream dress a little more daring then Chloe's. Sole attention though was on the Bride.

Sera wore a figure-hugging gown, the straight skirt was a cream color, and the bodice was black velvet and gold lace, as were the long sleeves. Small silk flowers were delicately woven into her hair; she looked a vision, an _Angel_. His _Angel_.

Her father guided her to her future husband, kissing her check before joining his wife.

The Chaplin began the service. "We're gathered her today to witness the wedding of Harm and Sera. From the moment they met they knew their lives were destined to be together, through their love of the Navy, their love of the law, of flying and family. Tragedy and triumphs have tested their loyalty and friendship, showing them an eternal love for each other. It is fitting that this union takes place here on the deck of the _Patrick Henry_; it was here that Harm and Sera took to the air in defense of their country. It is here today that they become man and wife."

Harm and Sera faced each other on prompting from the Chaplin, Samantha taking Sera's bouquet so she could join hands with Harm.

"Harm and Sera the vows you take today are those which you have decided on. Harm,"

He smiled at his lovely bride. "I, Harmon David, take you Sera Elisabeth to be my wife and partner in this life and the next. You are my _Angel_, I cherish your love and devotion to all you set your mind too. I feel honored to be your husband and the father of our son,"

Sera smiled as tears misted her eyes. "I, Sera Elisabeth, take you Harmon David to be my husband and partner in this life and the next. You're my soul mate, my strength in times of need; you have encouraged me to achieve all that I have. I'm honored to be your wife and mother of our son."

The Chaplin gestured little AJ forward, taking the smaller of the two rings from the cushion he carried, he handed it to Harm.

Harm gentle slipped the ring on Sera's finger. "I give this ring as a symbol of my love and commitment to you as your husband."

The Chaplin then took the last ring and gave it to Sera; she slipped it on Harm's finger. "I give this ring as a symbol of my love and commitment to you as your wife,"

"It is my pleasure before God, family and friends to pronounce you husband and wife," the Chaplin proclaimed. "Harm you may kiss your wife,"

"Yes sir," he said happily, cupping Sera's face in his hands he did just that.

Mac turned and signaled the guard of honor to form up, which they did quickly and quietly.

Harm broke the kiss and took Sera's hand as they turned. Mac and little AJ had moved to the head of the honor guard, which his father was a part of; they had drawn their swords.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Mac announced. "I present for the first time, Commander and Mrs. Harmon Rabb, Jr."

All stood and clapped as the bride and groom walked beneath the drawn swords. As they passed Elisabeth Hawks and Jack Keeter, Harm and Sera were swatted on the six's with their swords, Hawks and Keeter saying "Go Navy!"

Harm and Sera laughed, continuing as the guard of honor was dismissed.

Matt congratulated his sister and brother-in-law, then went over to Mac, who was making sure little AJ got back to his parents. "Nice touch there at the end,"

"I thought so and both _Keeter_ and _Skates_ were happy to assist," she mused.

He drew her away from the crowd. "There's something I want to ask you,"

"You can ask me anything," she told him happily.

"All right," he took a deep breath, letting it out he asked her. "Sarah Mackenzie, will you marry me?"

She stared at him in shock, until it hit her was he was asking. She grinned silly. "Yes,"

He produced a small velvet box from his pocket and removed a ring from it, slipping it on her finger. "I love you Sarah,"

"I love you Matt," she said, and then kissed him.

Sergei saw them as he was congratulating his new sister-in-law. "I suggest you throw Mac the bouquet,"

"I think I should," Sera smirked. With Sergei in his dress blues, both Rabb brothers were now apart of the US Navy. She put her hand on his shoulder. "Just remember to take it easy at Pensacola, Lieutenant Rabb,"

"I shall Lieutenant Commander Rabb,"

"There are way too many Rabb's in one spot," Admiral Chegwidden announced. He kissed Sera on the cheek. "Congratulations, Sera,"

"Thank you sir,"

He then shook Harm's hand. "Remember Commander, I don't take lightly to brooding husbands in my office,"

"I'll restrict my brooding to home sir,"

"Good, carry on,"

"Aye, aye sir,"

Sera slipped her arm around her husband as one by one each guest came and wished them well before they were then ushered away by the photographer to have the wedding photos taken, some with the Tomcat in the background. 

The sun was setting behind them as the last of the photos were taken; the guests had been shown into the marquee that had been set up for the reception.

Harm drew his wife into his arms, his mouth claming hers in a lingering kiss.

The photographer captured the moment without their knowledge, then left the newly weds alone.

They were about to join the reception when they noticed a man standing not far from them, a wrapped box in his hands.

Harm knew who it was. "Webb,"

Clayton Webb came closer. "Harm. Congratulations," he shook his hand, then handed him the gift. "The President wanted me to give you this,"

"The President?"

"Well your wife did give him a ride in a Tomcat," he glanced at Sera. "You made a friend."

"Thank you," she said sincerely.

He shrugged. "Well, I've got to go,"

"Wait, Clay," Harm stopped him. "Stay, have a drink with us,"

Webb hesitated for a moment. "All right, if you insist,"

"We insist," Sera said happily.

Nodding he went with them into the marquee. At the bridal table, Sera opened the gift Webb had brought from the President. Inside the cautiously packed box were two crystal Tomcats the size of a man's hand. Looking carefully, the first had '_Angel_' etched under the canopy, the second had '_Hammer_'. Harm and Sera glanced at each other, then Webb.

"Well you are both Aviators, he thought it appropriate as did the First Lady," 

"I'll make sure we send him a thank you note," Sera insisted, and then replaced them both carefully. Then kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Clay,"

"You're welcome," he said embarrassed.

"So how did the President know we were getting married today, Clay?" Harm inquired.

"Your father-in-law," he answered, then wondered off to get a drink.

Sera smiled. "Well he does have the Presidents ear," she said casually.

"True," he agreed, then drew her into his arms. "I love you Mrs. Rabb,"

"I love you Mr. Rabb," she said, then rose on his toes and kissed him.

To be continued. 

Extra Author's Note: I know the poem is probable really bad, so forgive me for that I wrote it after watching _'Critical Condition'_. Still I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the wedding on the _Patrick Henry_. Many of you guessed that one was going to happen. A.S


	12. Conclusions

**Title:** _Gold Wings and Dress Whites_

**Author:** Anaika Skywalker

**Author's Email:** lindsay30@austarnet.com.au

**Rating:** PG

**Disclaimer:** I don't own JAG; I just like to spread my wings occasionally.

**Author's note:** Thank you to everyone who had reviewed, I was going to stop at this chapter and write a sequel, but now after having a break from it for a while I've decide to just keep going. So there is another chapter coming after this one. So don't stop those reviews.

_Winjan:_ Thanks for the great review. Sorry no more surprise for now, perhaps in future chapters. So stay tuned.

_Jewls4:_ I'm glad you've liked the story. More to come.

_Starreyes10:_ Thanks for the review.

Gold Winds and Dress Whites 

Chapter Twelve: _Conclusions_

The Wall

Christmas Eve

11:30 Zulu

It wasn't unusual to find Harmon Rabb, Jr. at the wall on Christmas Eve; it was unusual to have someone with him. Or two someone's as it was on this cold, snowy night. But here he was with a woman also in Naval uniform and a teenager, all three in heavy coats.

Jenny Lake watched them from a distance, twelve months ago she'd stood near the wall and recalled her meeting with Harmon Rabb, Sr. to his son.

Sighing Jenny smiled and turned to leave, she didn't want to intrude.

Harm looked back and saw her. "Miss Lake, Jenny?"

She stopped and turned, seeing this warm smile. Returning it she walked over to them. "Hello Harm,"

"It's nice to see you again," he greeted, and then took his wife's gloved hand in his. "This is my wife Sera and my son Corey,"

Jenny was surprised to say the least. "Congratulations, last time we spoke you were spending Christmas alone,"

"Only because Sera was at sea that Christmas," he admitted with that flyboy smile of his.

"Dad spent some of it with me," Corey informed, happily.

Jenny couldn't help but grin. "You also never told me you had a son, Harm. Nor that he was handsome like his dad,"

"I only found out myself recently, you could say I got a few early Christmas presents this year."

"Harm told me how you were on the _Ticonderoga_ the Christmas Eve his dad was shot down," Sera announced.

Jenny nodded. "I was with the USO tour, I kept going back each year until our boys came home, one way or another,"

"I know Ma'am, you did a show on the _USS Enterprise_ Christmas Eve 1970. You signed my father's flight jacket,"

She thought back. "Your father wouldn't have been Lieutenant Ryan '_Bulldog_'Mitchell by any chance?"

"Yes Ma'am," Sera said amazed Jenny Lake remembered.

"How is he?"

"He's a Rear Admiral now Ma'am, with the President's ear and a second wife,"

"Well I'm glad he's still here with us,"

"As am I, Ma'am," Sera agreed whole-heartedly.

"Well I have to go, I'm visiting my grandchildren," Jenny said cheerfully. "Have a Merry Christmas,"

"Merry Christmas," each bided before she left.

Harm turned back to the Wall, he touched his father's name with his gloved fingers. "Merry Christmas Dad," he whispered. "Look after Sera for me while she's at sea,"

Corey moved closer to his father. "We'll be fine Dad and so will Mum,"

"I know Corey,"

Sera smiled. "Come on guys it's cold, lets go home and get warm,"

"Good idea Lieutenant Commander Rabb," Harm said smiling.

"I thought so Commander Rabb," she said laughing, grinning. Then heard her son groan. "Groaning is not expectable Mr. Rabb,"

"Sorry Ma'am," he said coming to attention.

Harm laughed. "At ease Mr. Rabb, lets move out,"

"Aye sir," he smirked, happily going with his parents. This Christmas they were together. They were a family and that was all that mattered.

Day is Done, Gone the Sun,

From the Sea, From the Hills,

From the Sky, all is well.

Safely rest, God is nigh.

The end. (For now.)

Author's Extra Note: Thanks for reading and I hope you review and let me know what you think. A.S (The above Taps, is from what I remember when I was a Girl Guide, I just thought it fitted here)


	13. The Path We Walk

**Title:** **_Gold Wings and Dress Whites_**

**Author:** Anaika Skywalker

**Author's Email:** lindsay30@austarnet.com.au

**Rating:** PG

**Disclaimer:** I don't own JAG; I just like to spread my wings occasionally.

**Author's note:** Yes I know I was going to do a sequel but I changed my mind. It's my right as a woman; so here it is chapter 13, just think of it as the start of a new session. So please review. I love the feedback.

_Winjan:_ Thank you for your review and I hope you continue to read on. You never know what surprises I might come up with.

**Author's Extra Note:** I've read a lot of bad reviews concerning Season Nine of JAG, here in Australia we're still on the beginnings of Season Eight. We only know what we read on the net (my sister-in-law and I check out the CBS sight to find out what's happening each week) so those who are getting season nine, hang in there it could get better. If it doesn't than there's always fan fiction to write the wrongs - A.S

**Gold Winds and Dress Whites**

Chapter Thirteen: **_The Path We Walk_**

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia.

Washington DC.

Captain Joseph Janus stepped off the elevator and walked through the doors to the officers of the Judge Advocate General Core. The place was a hive of activity. _No wonder Angel feels more relaxed in the cockpit of her Tomcat,_ he mused to himself.

A Gunnery Sergeant approached him. "Captain Janus,"

He recognized the man from Rabb's wedding. "Gunnery Sergeant Galendez?"

"Yes sir. Can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Commander Rabb, is he around?"

"In his office sir," the Gunny announced, and then showed the Captain the way.

"Thanks Gunny,"

"You're welcome sir," he acknowledged, and then went back to work.

Joseph Janus chuckled; he knocked then opened the door, going in.

Harm glanced up from the brief he was looking over; he wasn't expecting to see who he did. "Captain Janus," he was instantly on his feet.

"Relax Harm, nothings wrong. I'm in town for my daughters wedding,"

Harm forced a smile, he gestured for the Captain to sit as he did so himself. "How is Amy sir?"

"Working herself into a state, still she is getting married. I'm sure Sera was just as bad," Joseph declared lightly.

"As I recall sir, no. She was more relaxed the day of our wedding then I was," Harm recalled, "But then again she'd done it before,"

"True," the Captain agreed. "So how are you and Corey?"

"We're good,"

"Yes well, I had orders to ask," Joseph said smiling. "And since I left Sera acting _Cag_, I thought I'd humor her."

Harm laughed. "So she's settling in okay?"

"Just fine, the squad loves her," he put his cover on Harm's desk. "To be honest Harm, you'd never know she had a three month break," he sat back in his chair, he knew the look in the Commander's eyes. "You miss it, don't you?"

"Some days more than others," Harm admitted. "I'm still flight qualified so I get to fly,"

"You'd make a good _Cag_, Harm, the _Skipper_ said so himself. He told me he'd have you in a heartbeat, and his exact words were _'stuff regulations, they're a dam good team'_, unquote,"

"Well I don't think the Navy would agree with him,"

"Maybe not, but he knows good officers when he sees them," Joseph informed. "And he's looking Harm, I'm leaving at the end of this tour. I've been at sea for most of my married life, it's time for a change."

"What will you do?"

"There's a trainers position opening at Falloon, the _Skipper_ put in a good word with the CO there. It's mine. Ally's happy, she's looking forward to having me home and I get to train young pilots and keep flying."

"You could get stuck with a bunch of Sera clones," Harm joked. Though he knew what it was like to leave a squadron.

"Well I'd rather a clone of her, then some of the pilots I've had to deal with."

"You'll be missed, Sera speaks highly of you in her calls home and emails,"

"Yes well she's a little one sided, she's known me since she was a kid," Joseph revealed, and then sighed. "Harm I've watched kids like Sera come through the ranks, some good, some not so good. It's time to give something back,"

Harm understood. "I wish you well sir,"

"Thank you," he rose to his feet, as did the Commander, taking his cover. "Come by the house for dinner, bring Corey, Ally would love to see you both,"

"I'll do that," Harm agreed and walked the Captain out. He spotted Harriet and called her over. "Captain Janus, this is Lieutenant Harriet Sims. Lieutenant Commander Bud Roberts' wife,"

"It's nice to meet you Lieutenant," Joseph greeted.

"You too sir," she replied smiling, a little anxious. "Sir would you know how Bud is. I mean Commander Roberts,"

He chuckled. "I know what you mean Lieutenant and '_Bud_' is just fine. He's a friend of _Angel's_, so my aviators treat him well,"

"Thank you sir,"

He smiled. "I'd be happy to deliver a letter to him Lieutenant when I return. I'll be in port until Sunday, why don't you and AJ, isn't it? Come to dinner with the Commander and Corey tomorrow night?"

"Thank your sir, I'd like that,"

"Good I'll see you all than," he nodded to Harm. "Commander. Nineteen hundred and don't be late."

"We wont sir,"

He smiled and hurried away.

Harriet was a little stunned. "I didn't expect that, Commander,"

"Well Captain Janus knows you and AJ are family, Harriet," Harm said gently. "Would you like Corey and I to pick you and AJ up or would you just like to follow us there,"

"I think it might be best if I just follow you sir,"

"All right Harriet, we'll be at your place at eighteen thirty,"

"Yes sir,"

He smiled, returning to his office where he sat at and sent an email off to his wife, letting her know of the Captain's visit and the dinner invitation. Once it was done he sat back in his chair and stared out the window. Thinking of what Joseph Janus had said to him.

Mac found him in the same position a few minutes later, she knocked then went further in. "Hey you awake in here?"

Turning he smiled warmly. "Yeah, what's up?"

"Want to grab some lunch?"

"Yeah," he stood and grabbed his cover, following her out. Taking their lunch down to the courtyard.

Mac could see there was something bothering him. "What's wrong Harm?"

"It's nothing,"

"Harmon Rabb, don't lie to me," she ordered.

His flyboy grin eased onto his face. "I had a visit from Captain Janus."

"The _Cag_ from the _Liberty Bell_?"

He nodded. "He's on leave for his daughters Wedding, Sera is acting _Cag_ until he returns. He invited, Corey and I, as well as Harriet and AJ to dinner tomorrow night."

"Is that what's bothering you?" Mac asked concerned.

"No. It's... Mac do you remember the night I came over and told you about putting in my request to change designators?" he asked and saw her nod. "After I left your place I went home and rang Sera and poured my heart out to her,"

"What did she say?"

"She told me to follow my heart. The same thing I told her when Chris was killed and she was thinking about becoming an aviator."

"You loved her even than, didn't you?" Mac stated and saw him nod. "So what does this have to do with the Captain's visit?"

"It was something he said to me," he informed vaguely. 

"Harm," she reached across the table and put her hand over his, her fingers brushing over his wedding band. "Tell me what's bothering you, maybe I can help?"

"He told me the _Skipper_ of the _Liberty Bell_ thinks I'd make a good _Cag_. That he'd have me in a heartbeat, in his words _'stuff regulations, they're a dam good team'_ unquote. Captain Janus is leaving the carrier after this tour. It just made me think what may have happened if my ramp strike had never happened. Where would I be now? What kind of person would I be?"

"And?" she pushed, knowing he needed to talk about this.

Pulling his hand free he sat back. "All I could think about was I probably wouldn't of met you or Sera, I would never have known about my father or Sergei and I'd never have known about my son,"

"But you would have been still flying and possibly _Cag_," Mac supplied and saw him nod. "Harm..."

"No Mac, it's okay, I don't have any regrets. I love doing what I am this is my life. What could have been never happened, this is my path.

She smiled in relief. "Than I have nothing to worry about?"

"Nothing at all," he dismissed, than asked. "So where is Matt?"

"Norfolk interviewing a witness,"

"Haunting his old stomping grounds, huh?" Harm teased.

Mac laughed. "Something like that," she agreed.

They finished their lunch and were about to head inside when they head Harm's name being called out.

He turned and saw a pretty, but very pregnant blond headed woman in Naval uniform hurrying towards them. "Meg?"

She smiled. "Hi Harm," she greeted, and than asked. "Permission to hug the Commander?"

"Permission granted, Lieutenant Commander," he insisted and drew her into his arms for a friendly hug. "You look wonderful,"

She blushed and grinned. "I look like a house sir, but thank you,"

Mac held back a laugh, holding her hand out to Meg, smiling. "Lieutenant Colonel Sarah Mackenzie," she introduced herself.

"Lieutenant Commander Meg Austin-Smith, Ma'am," Meg stated, shaking the Marines hand. "Harm would of gotten around to it sooner or later,"

"Most likely later," Mac smirked.

"Hey, I didn't even know you'd gotten married, Meg," Harm defended himself.

"That's all right sir, it was kind of a shot gun wedding," she mussed patting her swollen belly gently. "David is a Radar Intercept Officer aboard the _USS Liberty Bell_. We meet during a case and fell in love, about six months ago, I heard they were on a three-day stop over in Hawaii and I flew over to surprise him. The result was this little ones conception. When David found out I was pregnant, he purposed and we got married straight away,"

Harm and Mac glanced at each other, both thinking the same thing, both with silly grins on their faces.

"Lieutenant Commander, your husband wouldn't be '_Zapper_' by any chance?" Mac asked her.

"Yes Ma'am he is," she answered as Harm laughed. "What's so funny sir?"

"Meg, your husband is my wife's RIO," he informed. "My wife - Lieutenant Commander Sera Rabb is an aviator aboard the _Liberty Bell_,"

"_Angel_ is your wife?"

"Yes,"

She shook her head, chuckling. "It's a small world sir,"

"That it is Meg,"

"So what brings you to JAG, Meg?" Mac asked as they started inside.

"The Colby case Ma'am," she informed, explaining the case regarding Gunnery Sergeant Colby.

"It's a strong case against him," Mac noted as they entered Harm's office and sat down.

"I know Ma'am, but I'm confident with the help of this witness we can turn things around," Meg declared, happy to be off her feet.

"Well I wish you luck,"

"Thank you Ma'am,"

Harm saw Matt come into ops. "Mac, Colonel Mitchell is back,"

She glanced around and smiled. "Excuse me," she stood. "It's was nice meeting you Meg, please don't get up," she insisted, than left the office.

Meg smiled at Harm. "So that's Mac?"

"It is and that's her fiancé," he acknowledged, "Who happens to be my brother-in-law,"

"You're a gluten for punishment,"

"True," he smirked. He picked up the framed photo that sat on his desk and showed it to her. "And that's Sera,"

She took a look, remembering him talking about Sera. "Wow, you weren't exaggerating when you said she was beautiful, were you?"

"No, I wasn't," he said smiling that flyboy grin of his as he put the photo back. "And well you do know what they say about Gold wings and Dress whites."

She laughed. "I do," she mused. Than told him. "It was good to see you again Harm,"

"It's good to see you too Meg,"

USS Liberty Bell

Persian Gulf

Lieutenant David Smith sat down at his driver's table, putting his dinner down. "Hey I just spoke to my wife, you never said your husband and my wife were partners at one time?"

She stopped pushing her dinner around her plate and looked up innocently. "Meg knows Harm?"

"She does," he rolled his eyes at her. "Oh come on, you're trying to tell me you didn't know?"

Grinning she gave in. "Harm's told me about all his partners, Kate, Meg and Mac. We have no secrets,"

"Well apparently he told Meg about you too,"

"I'm flattered," she mused, and than gave up on her dinner. "So was that all you came to bug me about, _Zapper_?"

"Nope, I wanted some advise,"

"Oh?"

"Well with the little one on the way, I want to make sure if anything happens to me, Meg and my son or daughter will be all right,"

"You can update your Will, you don't need to wait until the baby is born to do that, once the baby is born you need only update it," Sera informed. "Bud can help you with that,"

"I was kind of hoping you would,"

"How about I help out, Bud is the JAG onboard, and he's a damn good lawyer,"

"All right," 

"Anything else?"

"Well," he hesitated, and than brought out a copy of her latest book. "Could you sign it for me?"

Sera laughed. "I've been onboard for nearly three months and you're just asking now?"

He shrugged. "Meg only sent it to me a few weeks ago," 

"Okay," she took the book and the pen he handed her and signed it. Giving it back to him. "There you go,"

Opening it he read what she wrote. _'To Zapper, clear skies my friend. Angel.'_ "Thanks Sera,"

"You're welcome," she stood. "I'll see you later,"

"Unless you want to fly alone," he jeered.

"Funny _Zapper_, keep that up and I might think about it," she smirked.

"Oh that hurt _Angel_," he mocked as she walked away from him.

She merely laughed and kept walking, heading for the ready room. 

Captain Mitchell came up behind her. "Can I have a word, _Angel_?"

"Of course sir,"

He handed Sera the report he been carrying as they entered the ready room. "We've just received word we have a _peeping Tom_, one that's packed with explosives, we could be looking at a terrorist attack," he pointed to the map hanging on the wall. "We're here and the _Patrick Henry_ is here, either one of us could be a target."

"Or neither of us, we could be looking at something bigger,"

He nodded. "So far our orders are to keep our eyes on _peeping Tom_,"

"We'll do that,"

Pete pattered her on the back. "You're doing a good job, Sera,"

"Thank you sir," 

"On a more personnel note," the _Skipper_ said calmly. "How are you Sera?"

"I'm fine sir, a little tired but I'm handling it," she answered.

"Have you spoken to Harm, lately?"

"A couple of days ago, I got an email from him tonight. He's having dinner tomorrow night with the _Cag_," she revealed. "Harriet and AJ Roberts were invited along too. Corey emailed me as well saying he's looking forward to it,"

Pete crossed his arms against his chest, smiling. "He's more likely interested in picking the _Cag's_ brain about flying. He's his father's son when it comes to that," 

"Yes sir he is," 

"And I'd guess he's smart like his mother when if comes to the approach,"

"That he is sir, thank you,"

Uncrossing his arms he pattered her on the shoulder. "I need to get back to the bridge, but if you ever need to talk. You know where to find me."

"Yes sir,"

He gave her a friendly smiled than left the ready room.

Sera sat down and twisted her wedding band around her finger. It was times like these she missed Harm the most. His love. The way he knew when she needed to be held, like now.

Glancing at her watch, she saw she had time, going quickly to the _Cag's_ office. Sitting behind his desk she made a call state side.

Harm's voice filled her ear. "_Rabb_,"

"Hi honey,"

"_Sera_," he chuckled. "_I was just thinking about you_,"

"I know," she mused. "I've got a little time before my next mission, so I thought I'd call,"

He wasn't quiet convinced. "_Are you okay, you sound a little tired?_"

"I am, being _Cag_ isn't the walk in the park Joseph Janus makes it out to be,"

"_Well I'm sure the Cag wouldn't have left you in charge if he didn't think you could do it_,"

"I know," she heard a knock. "Hang on Harm," she covered the mouthpiece. "Enter!"

Bud Roberts came in. "Can I have a word Commander?"

"Sure Bud, close the hatch," she ordered, when he had she removed her hand. "Harm, Bud's just come in. Let me put you on speaker and you can say hello,"

"_Sure babe_,"

She did, sitting back. "Okay Harm,"

"_Hi Bud_,"

"Evening sir," he greeted smiling. Knowing the Commander was probably rolling his eyes at the sir.

"_Bud I wont you to do two things for me_," Harm told him.

"Anything sir,"

"_Well for one stop calling me sir, this is a personnel call after all and two get your six over to my wife and give her a hug for me. That one is an order,_" he commanded cheerfully. 

"Yes sir. I mean Harm,"

Sera laughed as she stood and went around to Bud, who hugged her. She chuckled at his discomfort, stepping back. "Thanks Harm," she said but have Bud's shoulder a gentle squeeze.

"_No problem sweetheart, I'll let you go, if Bud's there you obviously need to talk_,"

"It was nice to hear from you sir, umm Harm," Bud said grinning.

"_You too Bud_,"

Sera went back behind the desk and picked up the receiver once more, taking him off speaker she preached on the desk. "Be good Harm,"

"Of course," he said lightly. "_You too. I love you Sera_,"

"I love you too Harm," she said softly. "Bye,"

"_Bye sweetheart_,"

She hung up, than sat once more, gesturing for Bud to do the same. "So what's up Bud?"

"The Captain wants me to go through the Rules of Engagement tonight before you fly, is he expecting problems?"

"We have a _peeping Tom_ full of explosives hanging around,"

"A Terrorist attack?"

"It could be. The _Patrick Henry_ is near by, so either of us could be targets," she answered, and then sat forward. "Don't worry Bud, we'll blew him out of the sky before he can take out the _Bell_ or the _Henry_,"

He nodded, going on to a more personnel note. "I got an email from Harriet, she said she's going to dinner at Captain Janus' tomorrow night with Commander Rabb and Corey,"

"I know Harm emailed me too, as did Corey," Sera told him, she stood noticing the time. "We have to get to the ready room."

He stood and went with her. "Do you worry Ma'am, about what could happen?"

"A little, I'd be silly not too, but I have to deal with it too. Sometimes fear can be a strength not a crutch," she patted his arm. "Tell you what Bud, when this is all over, I'll arrange for a ride for you,"

"Really, you'd do that for me?"

"Sure, I have pull with the _Cag_,"

He laughed. "Thank you Ma'am."

"No problem Bud,"

They walked into the ready room together; Bud left her to get ready with the other members of the _Liberty Aces_.

She was heading over to Bud a few minutes later, with her helmet in her hand when the alarms when off. She grabbed the phone and called the bridge.

"_Commander, our peeping Tom is back and on his way and his not alone. Get the squad in the air_," Captain Mitchell ordered. "_They are not to make us a target_."

"Aye sir," she hung up and quickly addressed them all. "We have a _peeping Tom_ with friends inbound, he's loaded with explosives. We are to make sure he doesn't make the _Bell_ his target,"

Bud came up beside her. "The Rules of Engagement still stand, he must make an aggressive move first,"

"All right people, lets fly," Sera ordered, she nodded to Bud than rushed out with her fellow aviators, all knowing the seriousness of their mission.

Bud looked around the empty ready room and felt a shiver run up his spine, he had to get to the bridge he knew that. Taking a deep breath he did what Sera said, turned his fear into strength and forced himself to move, his heart pounding against his chest.

To be continued.

Okay so I've left it up in the air, that's to give you something to look forward too. See you in Chapter fourteen. Remember do that thing you do and review - A.S


	14. Conspiracies

**Title:** **_Gold Wings and Dress Whites_**

**Author:** Anaika Skywalker

**Author's Email:** lindsay30@austarnet.com.au

**Rating:** PG

**Disclaimer:** I don't own JAG; I just like to spread my wings occasionally.

**Author's note:** Hi there again, well here's chapter fourteen, it took a while, but I had writers block. What a curse, it hit and wouldn't let go. And if anyone is interested in taking a look at how Sera and Harm's relationship progressed, then take a look at my story _Flashbacks_, each chapter is a look at what happened in their past that finally brought them together. Well enough of my blubbering. Here's chapter fourteen.

_Winjan_: Thanks for staying with me through this journey and I promise there are more surprises to come.

_Jewels4_: I'm glad to here from you again and I hope you keep reviewing. Thanks.

Gold Wings and Dress Whites 

Chapter Fourteen: _Conspiracies_

USS Liberty Bell

Persian Gulf

Lieutenant Commander Sera Rabb turned her Tomcat away from the rising sun, heading back towards the carrier. "_Home One_ this is _Rogue Leader_."

"_Acknowledged Rogue Leader_,"

"_Home One_ skies are clear, no sign of unfriendly visitors,"

"_Rodger Rogue Leader, Skipper says to come on home,_"

"On our way _Home One_," she acknowledged, glancing over to her wingman. "Lets go home,_ Ice_."

"_One your wing, Angel,_"

In the rear seat Lieutenant David Smith yawned. "I'm getting too old for this _Angel_."

Sera chuckled lightly. "Dose this mean you don't want to go dancing later, _Zapper_?"

"What I want is to see what the inside of my eye lids are doing," he retorted.

"Fair enough, _Zapper_, I could use some shut eye myself," she agreed.

They approached the carrier landing without incident, climbing down from their Tomcats the four left the flight deck and returned to the ready room. Stripping off their safety gear, they put it away along with their helmets.

Lieutenant Jordan Powell hurried over to Rabb and snapped to attention. "Ma'am, _Rogues three_ and _four_ are ready to fly," he announced, then handed her the reports he'd received. "_Doc_ and _Rattles_ are on their way to the _Patrick_ _Henry_ to escort a helio back and the _Skipper_ wants to see you on the bridge ASAP,"

"Thank you _Snow_, send _Jolly _and _Falcon on their way. If anyone needs me, I'll be in my quarters after I've seen the Captain,"_

"Yes Ma'am" he stated, then hurried off to carry out the orders given.

Sera turned and patted David's arm. "Go to bed, _Zapper_, that's an order."

"You don't need to tell me twice," he informed.

"Me either," Becca agreed. She glanced at her RIO, Lieutenant Jodi Kane. "Come on _Thumper,"_

"On your six, _Ice," he jeered._

She groaned. "Such a gentleman,"

Sera smiled. "Leave," she ordered, chuckling as she left, hearing them laughing as they did so as well. As she headed for the bridge she went over the reports Powell had given her. In the past twelve hours they had been going at Mach 1, with barely a few hours sleep between them all. There had been casualties, two on the bridge, the XO being one. He'd died protecting the Captain, who despite badly bruised ribs had remained on the bridge until the initial attack was over and he was sure all his crew were taken care of first. Than and only than had he gone to sickbay and his quarters to rest. 

As she came onto the bridge, Sera could see the repairs that had been made in a hurry, still it looked better then it had. She went over to the _Skipper, standing at attention. "Lieutenant Commander Rabb reporting as ordered sir,"_

"At ease Commander, what's our status?"

"Skies are clear sir, patrols are continuing. A helio is being escorted over from the _Patrick Henry," she gave him the reports. "Catapult two will be working in another hour and the deck is finally completely clear of debris."_

"Good work Commander,"

Lieutenant Commander Bud Roberts came over to them. "_Skipper, we're received word the _Patrick Henry_ is underway again. The incoming helio is one of theirs, it's bring a JAG officer over, the other JAG is remaining on the _Henry_,"_

"Excellent, what about long rang communications?"

"We have ship to shore, your report is being retransmitted in full," Bud informed, during the attack he'd been on the bridge. When the XO had been killed, he'd stepped into the position and began handling the situation.

Captain Mitchell was more then pleased with his temporary XO. "Nice work Commander, you're making a damn fine XO,"

"Thank you sir," Bud said ginning, despite his exhaustion.

The Captain addressed Rabb once more. "Good work too _Angel."_

"Thank you sir,"

"And _Angel."_

"Yes sir?"

"Get some sleep, you're not going to do us any good if you collapse from exhaustion."

"I was heading for my quarters as soon as I leave the bridge, sir,"

"Very well then, dismissed,"

She came to attention. "Aye, aye sir," she said, then turned and left the bridge. She was too tired to even think about who Admiral Chegwidden had sent, too tired to even wonder. Though deep down she knew who it would be.

Stopping quickly at her quarters, she grabbed what she need for a shower and went and had one, returning to her quarters, she dressed and crawled onto her bunk. Being asleep before her head hit the pillow, not even caring Becca was snoring in the bunk above her.

Lieutenant Commander Roberts met the helio a half an hour later, greeting its passenger. "Welcome aboard sir."

Commander Harmon Rabb, Jr. smiled warmly. Shaking the younger officers hand. "How are you Bud?"

"Tired by alive sir," he answered. "This way, sir," he led him off the flight deck.

A crewman took the white vest, helmet and goggles from Harm, who waited while Bud told the crewman where the Commanders luggage was to be taken before they continued to the bridge.

Harm was surprised by what he saw as they came onto the bridge, it hadn't looked so bad from the helio.

Captain Mitchell greeted him. "Commander Rabb, welcome aboard the _Liberty Bell."_

Harm stood at attention. "Thank you sir,"

"At ease Commander. You'll have to forgive the mess, we're redecorating."

Harm chuckled softly. "It looks a lot better then my place does after my son has his friends around."

"Well being the father of two boys I can understand that, Commander," Pete smirked and than came straight to the point. "What I'm going to say next isn't regulation Commander, but considering what we've been though, I'm making an exception. Before you start on your report go and see your wife, _Angel would never forgive me if you didn't. She should be still asleep but I know she'd want you to stop in and see her. I'll have all the recordings, reports and everything else you'll need sent to your quarters."_

"Thank you sir,"

"XO,"

Bud came up beside him. "Sir," he saw the surprised look on the Commanders face, dismissing it.

"Escort Commander Rabb to his wife's quarters," the Captain ordered. "Make sure he knows where his are, than go and get some sleep yourself."

"Aye sir," he acknowledged. "This way sir."

Harm came to attention and than followed Bud off the bridge. Along the way, Bud let him know where his quarters were and how he'd come by his temporary position. Harm smiled and patted the younger officer on the back. "Nice work Bud, Harriet will be bragging for months." 

"I believe so sir," he said grinning.

Coming to what was known as female country, Bud knocked three times and announced male personnel were on deck, they waited the allotted time then continued. At Rabb and Summers' quarters, he knocked on the hatch and waited, he didn't expect an answer however. "They're probably still asleep sir,"

"That's all right Bud, I'll be quiet," Harm informed and opened the hatch. "Get some sleep, we'll talk later,"

"Aye sir," 

Harm went in and quietly closed the hatch, as he approached the bunks, the curtain on the top was pulled back a little. A sleepy Becca looked blurry eyed at him. Then smiled knowing who he was, closing the curtain again.

Harm knelt down and tugged open the bottom curtain, seeing his wife still asleep curled up on her side. He gently brushed the hair from her closed eyes and lent over and kissed her. She responded, her arms snaking around his neck. Before he could react she had him on the bunk beside her, which was a tight fit but he wasn't complaining. Her sea green eyes sparkled with amusement as well as tiredness. 

"Good morning," she purred quietly in his ear.

"Morning, do you greet everyone who wakes you up this way?" He smirked softly.

"Only those who walk and kiss like you,"

"Which I'm the only one," 

"Of course," she declared, tugging the curtain closed again before kissing him.

They heard the light thump and them Becca's voice. "I'm going to bunk with Sharon, _Angel. Three's a crowd."_

"Thanks _Ice."_

"Hey no problem," she said, and then left.

When they heard the hatch close, Sera addressed her husband once more. "Now where were we?"

"About here," he informed and kissed her again. Three months of not seeing each other fueled a passion that both gave into and clothing became a pile on the floor beside the bunk, as they made love with an consuming need.

In the aftermath Harm held his wife in his arms while she slept once more, he'd missed her so much. When he'd heard what had happened his first thought was of her. Was she all right? Had she been hurt? It had scared the hell out of him and Corey. Right now their son was waiting to hear from him, he'd insisted on staying at JAG with the Admiral and Harriet, neither could say no to the teenager. Nor could he, he understood all to well what it was like. 

Carefully he moved out of Sera's arms and off the bunk, getting dressed.

She woke and rolled on to her side. "Where are you going?" She asked sleepily.

He sat on the edge of the bunk. "To my quarters to give Corey a ring and let him know you're all right."

"Okay," she closed her eyes again. "I love you,"

"I love you too sweetheart."

"Tell Corey,"

"I will," he lent over and kissed her forehead. Getting up he picked up her clothes and folded them, putting them on the end of the bunk before pulling the curtain across. Running his fingers through his hair to tidy it a little, he left her quarters; he was going to have to thank Captain Mitchell. He owed him big time and so did Sera.

At his stateroom, he requested a ship to shore line, going over the written reports while he waited. Finally he was put through. "Tiner, it's Commander Rabb, put me through to the Admiral."

"_Aye sir," their was a paused, then. "_You're on speaker Commander,_" the Admiral announced. "_What's the situation?_"_

"The _Liberty Bell's bridge was hit as was the flight deck, both are under repair as we speak. Casualties were limited the XO was one. He and the communications officer were killed when the bridge was hit. At the moment Lieutenant Commander Roberts is acting XO."_

"_Roberts?"_

"Yes sir," Harm smiled, mostly because he knew the Admiral couldn't see him doing it. "This was a surgical strike sir, they knew what to hit and when to hit."

"_What are you suggesting Commander, a traitor?"_

"It's possible sir, the _Liberty Bell_ and the _Patrick Henry were hit simultaneous. This was a planed strike."_

"_Damn!" the Admiral cursed. ___

A younger voice came over the phone, an impatient one. "_Dad is Mum all right?_"

"She's fine Corey, I spoke to her a few minutes ago. She's getting some sleep, they've been flying constant patrols since the attack," he said calmly to put his son at ease.

The Admiral spoke again. "_Commander, I want you to remain on board and do a thorough investigation. If there is a traitor on board I want him found,_" he ordered. "_Until the new XO arrives, you'll take over Roberts' JAG billet. Keep your head down Commander."_

"Aye sir,"

"_Commander?" this time it was Harriet. "_Can you ask Bud, Commander Roberts to ring me, please?_"_

"I will Lieutenant,"

"_Oh and sir, the Admiral and I will keep an eye on Corey for you."_

"Thank you Lieutenant,"

"_Yes I'm sure Mr. Rabb and I will get along fine," the Admiral informed. "__Correct Mr. Rabb?"_

"_Yes sir." Corey said with only the slightest hesitation._

"_Keep me informed Commander," Admiral Chegwidden added._

"I will sir," he agreed. 

There was a pause, and than Corey spoke again. "_Dad, is Mum really all right?_"

Harm was guessing the Admiral had taken them off speakerphone and given the teenager a few minutes alone. "Your Mum is fine, Corey. I did speak with her, she said to tell you she loved you,"

"_Tell her I love her too,"_

"I will son,"

"_Dad?"_

"Yes Core?"

"_I love you too. Be careful?"_

"I will Corey. Take it easy on the Admiral, huh?"

"_I will, bye Dad."_

"Bye Corey," he said, and than hung up. Looking back at the reports, he went over them again. Someone had wanted the _Liberty Bell_ and the _Patrick Henry out of commission, but whom and why? Those were questions he needed the answers too and fast._

To be continued.

There you have it, Chapter Fourteen. We'll review away and let me know what you think. A.S


	15. Theories

**Title:** **_Gold Wings and Dress Whites_**

**Author:** Anaika Skywalker

**Author's Email:** lindsay30@austarnet.com.au

**Rating:** PG

**Disclaimer:** I don't own JAG; I just like to spread my wings occasionally.

**Author's note:** Thanks to everyone who's continuing to read and those who are reviewing. I have my very own fan fiction greenie board and so far _Gold Wings and Dress Whites_ is in the lead. I love getting reviews, I get a kick out of knowing someone out there is reading my work. Once again thank you to everyone who reviews – A.S

_Winjan_: Sorry I left you in a spin, I promise answers will be given in this chapter. Lets just say I was a little 'harmful' on my explanations in the last chapter.

_Jewels4_: Thanks for the kind words, I hope you enjoy this chapter too and continue to review.

_Sann3187_: Hey I'm writing as fast as I can. But thanks for the review.

Gold Wings and Dress Whites 

Chapter Fifteen: _Theories_

USS Liberty Bell

Persian Gulf.

Captain Joseph Janus walked causally into the ready room, his aviators were chatting among themselves and they had one extra among them and in the flight suit he looked like he belonged.

Suddenly Lieutenant Jordan Powell spotted him. "Attention on deck!"

They jumped to their feet, standing at attention.

The _Cag_ smiled to himself as he moved to stand before them. "At ease people,"

"It's good to have you back sir," Sera Rabb said cheerfully.

"It's good to be back_ Angel_," he insisted. "Sit down," he ordered. "I have a few messages from your loves ones, well for those of you who have loved ones." He paused as they laughed, removing the folded paper form his pants pocket and unfolded it, reading. "_Ice,_ your fiancé wants his favorite shirt and you back in one piece," there were a lot of awe's and aha's. "_Zapper_, your wife said if you die before she has this baby, she'd kill you,"

David rolled his eyes, and then laughed with them.

The _Cag_ continued, reading out more and getting plenty of laughs. Coming to the last two. "_Angel_, your son says to take care and make sure Dad doesn't crash any Tomcats," they all chuckled at Harm's expense. "Oh and _Hammer_ – the Admiral said to tell you. '_No you cannot change your designator again. Stop enjoying yourself. Finish the investigation and come home_.' Unquote." Laugher filled the ready room as they took humor in that. Since his arrival Harmon Rabb had been adopted into the squad, he was one of them. No questions asked and it wasn't because he was _Angel's_ husband.

"All right settle down," the Captain ordered as he folded the paper up. "The fun and games are over ladies and Gentlemen, so suite up we're going flying,"

All jumped to their feet. "Aye, aye sir," they chorused, then rushed to get ready, returning to their seats when they had.

"All right people, despite what everyone thinks we're not returning state side just yet. Any repairs that need doing at this point will continue to be done while we're at sea," he informed. He paused as a woman entered the ready room, carrying a yellow helmet, wearing a fully equip flight suite. "Yes,"

"Lieutenant Elizabeth Hawks, sir, from the _Patrick Henry_. Captain Mitchell mentioned to Captain Ingles he required an extra RIO, so I volunteered."

He remembered the _Skipper_ mentioning it. "Excellent. _Skates_ isn't it?"

"Yes sir."

He gave her a smile. "Take you seat _Skates_. _Hammer_ your RIO is here,"

They all laughed as Hawks went and sat with Harm, who gave her a smile.

The _Cag_ continued briefing them on the information the Captain had given him. "We're to continue to monitor the no-fly zone," he announced and then issued assignments to them and than a warning. "Keep your eyes open, I don't want any surprises. All right people, lets fly."

All stood coming to attention before leaving the ready room.

"It's good to see you again _Skates_," Sera greeted.

"You too _Angel_," she said; giving the younger woman a hug, which wasn't ease because of the gear they both wore. "So how's married life?"

"Not bad, the fringe benefits are excellent," she smirked grinning.

"Thank you sweetheart," Harm purred in her ear.

"You're very welcome."

Beth laughed. "You guy's never change."

"So you've flown with these two before?" David asked her, and then introduced himself. "Lieutenant David Smith, _Zapper_, _Angel's_ RIO."

She nodded. "When they were both assigned to the _Patrick Henry_, they were always together, so much it had the _Cag_ worried,"

"Nothing went on," Harm defended himself and his wife. "_Angel_ needed advice on her book, which I was glad to help her finish."

"I got more writing done in those months Harm was with us than I'd ever done," Sera praised. "I just needed my muse to give me a kick start."

"Which he gladly did, within regs," Becca smirked guessing. "Lieutenant Becca Summers, _Ice,_ I fly _Angel's _wing," she told Beth. Then grinned. "I bet he'd would have gone over the regs given the chance."

"Like you wouldn't believe, the sexual tension was so thick at times you could have cut it with a knife," Beth teased.

Sera groaned. "Thanks so much."

The _Cag _caught up with them before Harm could say anything. "Commander Rabb, I'd like a word," he announced.

"Yes sir."

The others went on a head. 

The _Cag_ kept his voice down as he continued with Harm. "I spoke with the Admiral before I left. He's authorized your TDY to the _Liberty Bell_ for the next two months; he feels once the heat dies down you may get somewhere. So you'll remain on board as the JAG billet. Roberts will remain as XO. The Captain and I both agreed you would continue to fly with the _Ace's _while you're onboard."

"There's a catch, I know it," Harm stated. "Even on TDY I can't serve on the same Carrier as my wife."

"Well let's just say the Admiral called in a few favors and the SecNav wants whoever is responsible found ASAP. Even if it means having two Rabb's on one carrier."

"Yes sir,"

The _Cag_ patted him on the back. "Don't sweat it Harm, you get this guy and the SecNav will be owing you a favor."

"That I'm counting on." Harm remarked.

Putting their helmets on they went out onto the flight deck and to their respective Tomcats.

Harm followed Beth up into the cockpit of their Tomcat. "Just like old times huh _Skates_?"

"Yeah well just don't dump us in the ocean," she smirked, settling in.

"Not this time," he announced as he did the same.

Sera's Tomcat catapulted off the deck, her wingman's seconds behind her.

"She's still good, _Hammer_." Beth praised.

"Yeah she is _Skates_," he agreed. "Then again she always was."

"So are you."

He smiled. "Thanks _Skates_."

"Lets move _Hammer._"

"On it," he ignited the engines after he lowered the canopy, sealing the cockpit. After catapulting off the deck they formed up with their wingman, than with Sera and hers. He glanced over at this wife's Tomcat. "See you when we get back _Angel_."

"Clear skies _Hammer_," she bided and banked her Tomcat away, followed closely by Becca's.

Harm went on with the patrol. "So how long will you be with us, _Skates_?"

"For as long as you need a RIO, sir," she answered. "The _Skipper_ told Captain Mitchell you needed someone to keep you in line, other then your wife."

He chuckled softly. "And you volunteered?"

"What can I say, I missed flying with you," she said with a grin.

"Thanks _Skates_."

"You're welcome sir,"

By the time they returned to the carrier Sera and her division were already back. "Jeez guys we were starting to think we'd have to send out a search party," she smirked.

"Well you know men, they never want to stop to ask directions," Lieutenant Michelle _Venus _Cater smirked, she was Tyler _Rattles_ McGregor's RIO. They'd flown wing for Harm and Beth.

Everyone laughed; removing their safety gear they joined them, taking their seats.

The _Cag_ settled them down and they went through the mission debriefing before being dismissed.

Harm held his wife back; he needed to talk to her alone. "Walk with me _Angel_."

She knew that tone. "Yes sir,"

He said nothing until after they entered one of the small conference rooms. He closed the hatch and repeated what the _Cag_ had told him and his conversation with the Admiral.

"The attack on the _Bell_ and the _Patrick Henry was well timed, by the book," she informed. "From the moment we launched they were on us."_

"When did the _peeping Tom make his move?" Harm asked._

"After the flight deck was hit on the _Bell_, he broke configuration and headed for the _Henry. Which was also when the bridge was hit on the __Bell."_

"So they knocked out the bridge so communications between the ships was impossible," he theorized. 

"Except we warned the _Raptor's_, who in turn warned the _Henry," she enlightened. "Harm that Leah Jet was packed with explosives, it was a suicide mission from the start. The thing is, whoever was controlling the detonation screwed up, that Jet exploded prematurely." _

"It doesn't make sense,"

There was a knock on the door. "Enter!" Harm barked.

The door opened, two people he didn't expect entered with the _Skipper, _the _Cag and XO – Lieutenant Colonel Sarah Mackenzie and Gunnery Sergeant Victor Galendez. The Gunny carried a backpack and a high-powered rifle._

Both Harm and Sera snapped to attention.

"At ease," Captain Mitchell insisted. He nodded to Mac. "Go a head Colonel."

"Yes sir," she acknowledged. "We've received word this morning Clark Palmer escaped from Leavenworth. According to Webb he's onboard the _Liberty Bell."_

"Mr. Palmer also left a message for you both," the Gunny informed and handed Harm the folded note.

Taking it, Harm read it out loud. "One Rabb will die, guess which one. Both fly but only one dies."

Gunny then opened the pack and removed two bulletproof vests. "From Mr. Webb."

"Until we find this lunatic, you'll both be under twenty-four hour guard," the _Skipper announced. "Gunny Sergeant Galendez will be sticking to __Angel's six. Corporal Rylands outside will stick to yours, __Hammer. No ifs or buts, you do as you're told. Including wearing those vests."_

Sera took the one the Gunny handed her. "They don't look like they'd stop anything," she remarked, noting the thinness.

"They're new, Webb said they will," Mac reassured.

"Put it on, that's an order," the _Skipper_ told them.

"Aye sir," both responded and did as they were told, wearing them under their flight suites.

"How did Palmer get on board?" Harm asked out loud.

"It seems he'd been on for about a month," Bud revealed and handed Harm a print out. "He came in with a rotation,"

Both Rabb's looked at the print out. Palmer hadn't disguised himself at all; the print out showed him smiling at the security cameras.

"So why wait until now to make a move?" Sera asked out loud, than answered her question. "Unless he organized the whole think. Knowing that the Navy would send JAG to investigate."

"And if it were big enough, the Admiral would send Harm since your onboard," Mac theorized.

Sera nodded, concluding. "Which means Harm isn't the target, I am,"

That brought silence to the room. She lent against the table. "From what I've been told of Palmer, he wants Harm to suffer."

Despite who was in the room with him, Harm drew his wife into his arms. "I won't let him hurt you,"

"Neither will I Ma'am," Gunny declared bluntly.

She glanced over to him. "Thank you Gunny."

The _Cag had heard enough. "I think it's time we went looking for this Palmer,"_

Mac agreed. "The sooner the better," she, like the other's were armed.

"All right," Captain Mitchell agreed. "Lets take a look," he jabbed a finger at the two Rabb's. "Stay here until one of us gives the word."

"Yes sir," both answered moving apart. Sitting back and letting others be in the thick of it, wasn't easy for either of them.

"Gunny give them a moment," Mac suggested as she left with the Captain's and Roberts.

"Yes Ma'am," he acknowledged, handing Harm his sidearm before leaving.

Harm put the pistol on the conference table and perched near it, drawing his wife back into his arms. "We'll get through this, sweetheart. I promise."

She rested her forehead against his. "I don't like this Harm."

"Neither do I," he agreed.

Both heard the distinctive sounds of bodies hitting the deck outside, Harm grabbed the pistol and cocked it, Sera moved as he pointed it at the door, which slowly opened.

Clark Palmer came in grinning, behind him both the Gunny and the Corporal were down. "Well, well isn't this just sweet." He pointed his pistol at Sera. "Now the thing is, Harm. If you shot me and I'll shot your wife."

"You'll do that anyway, isn't that why you're on board, Palmer?" he asked him.

"It is indeed," Palmer smirked.

Outside the door, Gunny slowly reached for the Corporal's sidearm, grabbing it. He knew Harm had his full attention on Palmer, Sera though was watching him. Painfully he lifted the pistol, and slowly squeezed the trigger.

To be continued.

Okay there you go, another cliffhanger. The question is. Does Palmer shot Sera or not? The answer? Well post a review and I'll let you know in chapter 16 - A.S.


	16. Playing with the Boys

**Title:** **_Gold Wings and Dress Whites_**

**Author:** Anaika Skywalker

**Author's Email:** lindsay30@austarnet.com.au

**Rating:** PG

**Disclaimer:** I don't own JAG; I just like to spread my wings occasionally.

**Author's note: **I've really enjoyed writing this these chapters and reading all the reviews. It's because of them I'm still writing. Then encouragement has been great. Thank you to all.

_Winjan_: Thank you for reviewing and I must say great minds think a like. You'll understand once you read this chapter. 

Gold Wings and Dress Whites 

Chapter Sixteen: **_Playing with the Boys_**

USS Liberty Bell

Persian Gulf.

Sera Rabb scrambled over to Gunny, gently turning him over, he was still conscious but barely.

"Are you all right Ma'am?" he asked her, his voice a whisper.

"I'm fine Gunny," she assured, she loosened his clothing. The entry wound was just below his left shoulder, he was bleeding heavily. She pressed her palm over the wound and heard him hiss through glanced teeth. "Sorry Gunny," she apologized and glanced up to find Harm on the horn calling for a medic. At the moment Gunny had fired she'd moved, as had Harm he'd fired too; both men had hit their target. Palmer hadn't, his was gone. Now he lay dead on the deck.

Harm checked on the Corporal before kneeling next to his wife. "Rylands is dead. Help is on the way.

She nodded, searching his face, his eyes. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. You?"

"Yeah," she looked away at the first indication of footfalls, seeing the _Skipper_, _Cag, _XO and Mac running towards them.

Quick explanations were given, than put on hold as medical help arrived. Harm pulled Sera to her feet, moving her out of the way as the Gunny was stabilized, then stretched away.

"Are you all right, Ma'am?" Bud asked her.

Sera nodded. "Yes," she glanced at her bloody hands. "It's Gunny's."

Mac came over to her. "Let's get you cleaned up,"

"Go with Mac, Sera," Harm insisted, giving her a warm smile.

Still a little stunned, Sera didn't argue, going with the Marine Colonel.

Captain Mitchell turned to Roberts. "Secure the area XO,"

"Aye sir,"

"_Cag_, get patrols in the air. I want to make sure Palmer didn't arrange any unwelcome surprises."

"Aye sir," he acknowledged, both men moving quickly.

"Commander you're will me," Pete Mitchell concluded.

"Yes sir," Harm said and walked with him.

"We searched the quarters issued to Palmer and found communications equipment and other nasty surprises," the _Skipper _informed. "As well as a suite case full of money."

"So someone paid Palmer to do this?"

"It looks like it, Commander," he stated. "This isn't over, Palmer is out of the question but someone wanted my ship out of commission and one of my officers dead and I want to know who?"

"So would I," Harm agreed.

They came to the Captain's office; he put in a call to Admiral Chegwidden, which promptly came through, putting the Admiral on speaker.

"_What's the situation, Captain_?"

"Palmer is dead Admiral, as is a Corporal. Gunnery Sergeant Galendez is in sickbay with a bullet wound to the left shoulder, neither Commander Rabb or Lieutenant Commander Rabb were injured," the Captain reported. "Palmer was paid to carry this out, we just don't know by who."

Colonel Mackenzie and Lieutenant Commander Rabb entered the officer, being gestured further in. Sera stood beside her husband, she'd washed the blood from her hands and changed flight suites, shaking off the initial shock of what had occurred.

The Admiral spoke again. "_I'll start an investigation at this end. Will you be requiring my officers any longer, Captain Mitchell?"_

"Actually Admiral, I'd like to keep Commander Rabb a little longer," Pete Mitchell announced, seeing Sera's surprised look and her husband's amused one. Continuing. "It seems my temporary XO is feeling a little be willed, as he informed me he's a lawyer not an executive officer. He expressed his doubts to continue in the position when I explained to him my new XO wouldn't be arriving for another two months."

"_What's your point, Captain?_"

"Sir, Captain Janus is prepared to take over as XO so that Mr. Roberts can return to his duties as Jagman. Which will leave me without a _Cag_. I was hoping Commander Rabb could fill that position, temporarily if you could spare him?"

They heard a loud sigh from the Admiral.

Harm crossed his arms against his chest. "If this isn't convenient, Admiral. I'm sure Lieutenant Commander Rabb can fill the position temporarily, she did hold the position while the _Cag _was on leave."

"_What is your case load at JAG like Commander?_"

"Three minor cases and the Rosen case sir," Harm answered him.

"Sir I could take over the Rosen," Mac recommended.

There was a pause. "_Very well, Colonel. Captain you have your Cag. Commander don't make me regret this._" The Admiral warned.

"I won't sir." Harm promised. "And sir, I may be able to uncover anything else Palmer was up to on the _Liberty Bell_."

"_Just do it quietly, the SecNav isn't happy about you being on board now._"

"Aye, aye sir."

"_Colonel I'll expect you back on the next cod,_" he ordered.

"Aye sir."

"Thank you Admiral." The Captain said, smiling.

"_You owe me, Captain and I will collect_," the Admiral assured.

"Any time sir," he assured, and than hung up. Glancing at the three officers before him. "Well Colonel," he stood and held out his hand. "It was a pleasure to meet you, I'll organize for your belongings to be ferried over and than we'll get you on the next cod."

"Thank you sir," she said shaking his hand.

"_Angel_, take care of our new _Cag."_

"Yes sir," she said happily.

"Commander, with Captain Janus taking over as XO, his RIO is available. It's your call as to weather or not Lieutenant Hawks remains with us or returns to her duties aboard the _Patrick Henry," the _Skipper_ informed. _

"I'll discuss the situation with the Lieutenant sir," Harm announced.

"Very well. Dismissed."

All three came to attention and then turned on their heals and left the room. 

Captain Janus was coming in; he knew what the Captain had been up too. "So _Hammer, are you staying with us?"_

"Yes sir," Harm acknowledged. "Enjoy being XO sir,"

"I shell." He said then hurried into the Captain's office.

"Lets go see how the Gunny is going?" Mac suggested and they agreed heading to sickbay.

Lieutenant Commander Roberts was waiting just outside of sickbay for news on the Gunny, he acknowledged the three officers when they arrived. "The Gunny is still in surgery, Ma'am, sir."

"I'm sure he'll be fine, Bud." Harm insisted as they sat down to wait.

"Colonel, Commander, with this over, will you be leaving on the next cod?"

"I will be, Bud. The Commander is remaining on board to fill the _Cag's position, the Captain has agreed to Captain Janus taking over temporarily as XO, leaving you free to return to your Jagman duties," Mac reported._

"Really?" he saw her nod. "Don't get me wrong, I enjoyed the challenge, but I'm no executive officer."

"You did a good job, Bud," Sera said gently. "But you also knew when you were over your head and you weren't afraid to admit it. The _Skipper_ admires that, which is why he agreed to the change."

"As long as it doesn't get you and Commander Rabb into trouble."

"It won't Bud, I'll behave myself around my wife while I'm on board," Harm said with a reassuring grin.

"Yes sir,"

"Don't worry Bud," Sera insisted. "It'll be fine and I haven't forgotten my promise."

"And what promise would that be _Angel_?" her husband inquired.

"I promised Bud a ride in a Tomcat once this was all over," she mussed, adding. "Sir."

"Really and you were going to clear this with the Captain and myself?"

"Of course sir. At the time though, I only had to clear it with the Captain, since I was in the position myself to make the promise," she remarked.

"Well then I suppose we shouldn't disappoint Mr. Roberts."

"No sir, we shouldn't,"

Mac chuckled to herself. "All right you two knock it off."

"Yes Ma'am," both stated together and they all laughed.

Doctor Murphy came out of sickbay and over to them, they stood. "Gunnery Sergeant Galendez is out of surgery and out of danger. We removed the bullet without any complications, you'll be able to see him in a few minutes."

"Thank you Doctor." Harm said, with relief.

He nodded. "I'll send a nurse out for you. Not too long." He saw them all nod, then left them. Returning to his duties.

Sera sighed. "I'm glad his all right."

"We all are," Mac agreed with her.

A few minutes later they were shown into the room the Gunny had been settled in.

He was still a little groggy but recognized them all. "Excuse me if I don't get up, Ma'am, sir."

They chuckled, happy to see he hadn't lost his sense of humor.

"We'll forgive you this time, Gunny," Mac jeered lightly.

Sera moved closer. She lent over and kissed his cheek. "Thank you Victor."

He seemed a little embarrassed. "I just did my job, Ma'am."

"Thank you anyway," she insisted, and then straightened.

"Never argue with a woman, Gunny." Harm advised.

"Especially one who's an Naval Aviator married to Harm," Mac added.

The Gunny smiled. "I'll try to remember that Ma'am."

The nurse came back in. "Sir, Ma'am. You'll have to leave know, Gunnery Sergeant Galendez needs his rest."

"Well come see you late," Harm told him.

"Yes sir."

"I'll see you before I leave, Gunny." Mac said.

"Yes Ma'am."

Sera gave him a smile and ushered her husband and soon to be sister-in-law out. "You'll be lucky if he even remembers our being there."

"Oh he'll remember it," Mac said grinning. "Especially your kiss."

She shook her head, than stated teasing. "This would make a great chapter for my new book."

"Oh?"

"Mmm, a Naval Officer nearly killed by a mad man, only to be saved by a handsome Gunnery Sergeant."

Harm groaned. "I don't want to hear any more,"

Sera laughed. "What ever you say sir,"

Shaking his head, he chuckled. "I've got to go and find _Skates_ and see if I can convince her to stay on board a while longer."

Mac winked at Sera. "I think I'd rather hear more about this plot line, I may have some ideas."

"We should talk then Colonel."

"We should, Commander."

Harm groaned again. "Excuse me ladies."

"Your excused Commander," Mac said bluntly trying hard not to laugh. Failing, she and Sera couldn't help themselves.

He just shook his head and headed in the other direction.

One week later:

USS Liberty Bell

Sera Rabb glanced in the mirror at her passenger, smiling. "So what do you think _Rookie_?"

"This is fantastic," Bud Roberts exclaimed excitedly.

She laughed. "Welcome to my world, Bud," she said, then rolled them down, straightening out.

The _Cag's_ voice came over the radio. "_Are you two enjoying yourselves_?" he asked, his Tomcat came up beside theirs. 

"Yes sir," both choused. 

Harm's laugher filled their ears. "_Lets head for home, Angel, we're losing daylight_."

"Yes sir,"

Both Tomcats turned and headed back towards the carrier, landing one after the other, both pilots and RIO's climbing down from the jets, after they'd taxied to a halt.

"So what did you think Commander Roberts?" Beth asked him.

"I loved it, Lieutenant,"

Sera rolled her eyes, glancing at her husband. "I think we've created a monster."

"You did _Angel_, I had nothing to do with this one." Harm declared.

"True, very true," she agreed as they left the flight deck.

A few minutes later they entered the ready room, removing their safety gear, putting it and their helmets away.

David Smith came over to them. "So sir," he said addressing Bud. "Can I have my job back now?"  
Bud laughed. "It's all yours _Zapper_."

"Thank you sir."

"You're welcome, besides I think I'm done '_playing with the boys_' for a while."

Sera groaned. "Bud, remind me never to invite you to watch '_Top Gun_' with us again."

"Sorry _Angel_, it's just I've never had the chance to watch it with aviators before. It was an experience."

She glanced at her husband. "Do you think Harriet is going to like the new improved Bud when she gets him back?"

"If she doesn't we have a spare room," he smirked and they laughed. "Come on lets get this briefing over."

"I'll see you all at dinner," Bud announced. "Thanks for the ride, _Angel_,"

"You're welcome Bud,"

He smiled shyly and hurried out.

Once they'd taken their seats, Harm debriefed his aviators, and then dismissed them. He watched his wife disappear out the door with Summers and Smith, the three laughing over something. Shaking his head he headed for the _Cag's_ office. He been keeping his distance from his wife as regulations required, neither won't any fuel to an open flame. Nor have the secNav's wraith come down on them. Yet in the week he'd been on board they'd been maneuvered together by the squadron for some time alone. He had a feeling each and every one of them was a romantic at heart.

Going into the office he sat behind the desk and sighed. Before all this had happened he'd wondered what it would be like if his ramp strike had never happened. If he would have ended up being _Cag_ for a squadron or just another fighter jock ready to retire or train others to take his place. Now here he was doing temporary duty as _Cag_. The first time he'd been addressed as _Cag_, it sent shivers up his spin.

A knock on the hatch brought him out of his daze. "Enter!"

Gunnery Sergeant Galendez came in, back in uniform, his left arm was in a sling, but he was up and about once more. "Sir."

"At ease Gunny."

"I came to say goodbye sir, I'm leaving on the Cod tonight,"

"You did a good job, Gunny. Thank you."

"It was my pleasure sir."

Harm stood and went round to him. "When does the Cod leave?"

"Nineteen hundred sir,"

"Well that gives you enough time to see _Angel_, she'll be in the mess getting dinner by now."

"Yes sir," he said and followed him out. "Are you enjoying your stay sir? As _Cag_?"

Harm smiled. "I am Gunny," he informed. Then noted. "I'm not looking forward to the paperwork that's most likely piling up on my desk though."

"I'm sure it won't be too bad sir, besides I'm sure you're missed."

"You mean the Admiral doesn't have anyone to yell at," he surmised with a grin.

"Something like that sir," the Gunny remarked smiling also.

Entering the mess they found Sera seated with Summers, Smith and Kane, all standing as they arrived.

"Sit down," Harm insisted lightly.

"Ma'am, I came to say goodbye," the Gunny said addressing Sera.

She moved to stand before him. "I owe you Gunny."

"I was just doing my job Ma'am,"

"Thank you anyway," she gave him a gentle hug.

Which he returned whispering. "Look out for the Commander, Ma'am."

"I will," she assured and then released him.

He smiled, nodding to Harm. "Sir."

"Take care Gunny, see you when I get back."

"Yes sir," he said, and then left.

Sera returned to her seat. "Are you joining us, _Cag_?"

"Yeah, give me a moment," he answered and got himself some dinner.

Bud also joined them and they chatted over their meal. "How is your brother doing, Commander?" he asked Harm.

"Sergei's doing good, they were going on a training mission last time I spoke to him."

"Mum worries a lot about him," Sera added.

"Who wouldn't with three aviator's in one family," Becca noted causally. 

"It'll be four if Corey goes a head with his plans," Harm remarked. "He want to go to the Academy and then flight school."

"Thank goodness I don't have to worry about little AJ making that decision yet," Bud declared.

"Don't worry Bud, I'm sure he'll grown up to be just like his Uncle Harm," Sera teased. "A flying lawyer."

"Thanks _Angel_," he groaned.

She grinned. "Glad I could be of help."

"So is there going to be any little Rabb's running around?" Jodi asked innocently and found his question answered by silence. "Did I say something I shouldn't?"

Sera smiled reassuringly. "No _Thumper_. It's just I can't have children."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay," she declared. "My sister has agreed to be a surrogate mother for us. So there will be little Rabbi's running around."

"She must be a special sister to do that for you?"

"Samantha and Sera are twins." Harm filled in.

"That definitely makes her special than."

"Yes it does," Sera agreed. Having finished her dinner she stood. "Excuse me."

Harm went after her. "Sera. _Angel_."

She stopped. "I'm sorry. I just couldn't."

"It's all right," he insisted. "Come one." He guided her to the _Cag's_ office, securing the door. "You could of told them."

Turning she went into his awaiting arms. "I suppose I just wont it to be our secret a little longer."

That made him smile. "Honey, the procedure worked first go; she's already nearly three months along."

"I know, it's just it doesn't seem so real to me as it does you. You've been involved while I've been at sea. You knew before I did that we're having twins. I just feel a little left out," she explained.

"I didn't realize; I'm sorry Sera."

"Don't be," she gave him a warm loving smile, circling her arms around his neck. "I'll get over it, besides if they're both boys, I'm going to out numbers and playing with the boys."

"You certainly will be, and if they're both girls?" he inquired smirking.

"Well then I suppose you'll have two Daddy's girls," she mused and then announced. "It could end up being one of each. Harm and Harmony."

He was a little surprised by one thing. "You wouldn't mind naming our 'son' Harm?"

"Well," she played with the hair at the back of his neck. "I though we could name 'him' after both our fathers. Harmon Ryan Rabb."

"And the girl, you don't really want Harmony, do you?"

"No," she giggled. "Your chose."

"What about Jessica?" he asked then kissed her gently on the lips.

"I like Jessica."

"Or we could name 'her' after our mothers," he suggested.

Sera thought about it. "Katherine Patricia Rabb," she saw him raise an eyebrow. "Mum was named after her mother, Rebecca is her middle name."

"Well I like Katherine." 

"So do I," she kissed him this time, than stated the obvious. "We shouldn't be doing this."

"No we shouldn't," he agreed, but didn't stop. "Besides I like playing with my wife."

"Oh I like it when you play with your wife too," she smirked. "So flyboy, how do you want to play this game?"

He tugged her over to the couch that was in the office and down onto it with him. "I knew Captain Janus had this here for a reason."

Laughing Sera unzipped his flight suite. "To make out with his wife when he gets into port?"

"It's what I'd do."

"Damn good thing I'm your wife than,"

"Very good thing," he agreed and continued his 'game'.

To be continued.

Another chapter, another plea, please review and let me know what you think. A.S


	17. Accusations

**Title:** **_Gold Wings and Dress Whites_**

**Author:** Anaika Skywalker

**Author's Email:** lindsay30@austarnet.com.au

**Rating:** PG

**Disclaimer:** I don't own JAG; I just like to spread my wings occasionally.

**Author's Note:** Okay this has nothing to do with JAG, but I have to brag anyway. I have a new nephew, born the 29th of October and the initials of his name brake down to AJ. He's very cute and I have a feeling he's going to be very spoilt. Okay enough bragging, on with the thank you's:

_Winjan_: I'm glad you liked the idea of Harm as _Cag_ and thanks for the hug. To answer you question – it's a mistake and I've corrected it. Please forgive me. Momentary insanity. I was watching JAG at the time and got distracted. Oh and thank you for putting me on your favorites list.

_Faith Evans_: Thank you for reviewing and welcome to my JAG world. It gets a little fuzzy occasionally but everyone enjoys themselves.

**Gold Wings and Dress Whites**

Chapter Seventeen: **_Accusations_**

Colonel Mitchell's Residence

One month later.

Emily searched under her bed for her missing shoe, which she couldn't find.  "I can't find it!"

"It has to be there, I put both away last night!" Sarah Mackenzie called back.

The little girl got up and sat on the bed, folding her arms across her chest. "I can't find it, Mom!"

In the kitchen Mac stopped, had she heard right. Had Emily just called her '_Mom_'? Leaving the kitchen she went up stairs to the little girls bedroom, going in. "Em?"

"I can't find it Mom, I've looked it's not here," she stated and looked up, seeing Mac's eyes glassy. "Is something wrong?"

Mac sat beside her. "You called me Mom."

Emily grinned sheepishly. "Is that all right? I mean you are marring my Dad and you'll be my Mom, won't you?"

"Sure I will, it's just I've never had anyone call me Mom before."

"Well I've never had a Mom before," the little girl stated the obvious.

"You do now," Mac assured her.

Wrapping her arms around her, Emily held her tight. "I love you Mom."

"I love you too sweetheart," Mac said and kissed the top of her head. "Now we have to find that shoe of yours."

"Okay."

Working together they found the missing shoe, which Emily put on and they left the bedroom hand in hand.

"When are Uncle Harm and Aunt Sera coming home?"

"Not for another month, when they do, we'll all go down to the port to meet them." Mac suggested.

"Cool."

She laughed as they hurried down the stairs, hearing the front door open and close. 

Emily ran to her father, jumping into his arms when he held them out. "Dad, Mom said we can go and meet Uncle Harm and Aunt Sera's ship when it comes to port."

Matt looked surprised at Mac, seeing her smile. Not because she'd made the promise but because she'd been called '_Mom_' by his daughter. "Well I'm sure your Mom and I can arrange that."

"Thank you Daddy," she gave him a hug.

"You're welcome," he said hugging her back. "All right sweetheart I've got to get changed. How about you go and watch television."

"Okay."

He put her down and she ran off to the family room. He looked to Mac. "When did she decide on the '_Mom_'?"

"Just now," she answered grinning as they started up stairs. "How was your meeting?"

"Uneventful," he unbuttoned his uniform jacket and slipped it off as they walked into the bedroom.

"Maybe I should have come with you," she stated.

"Played a little good cop, bad cop huh?" he mussed hanging his jacket up.

"Yes."

Turning he loosened his tie. "I'll try and remember that for next time."

"I'm sure you will," she helped him removed the tie; throwing it on the bed she started on his shirt.

Matt backed her up against the wall. "How long do we have?"

"Ten minutes, thirty-three seconds," she informed pulling his shirt from his pants.

"Plenty of time," he agreed and kissed her.

Mac sighed against his mouth; one thing her fiancé was, in her opinion,  was a fantastic kisser and lover. She helped him out of the rest of his uniform as he helped her out of her clothes, making it to the bed to make love. Doing so again in the shower before they dressed and headed down stairs, the doorbell chimed as they reached the bottom step. 

"I'll get it," Mac said.

"We'll get it," Matt told her holding tight to her hand.

She laughed. "I'm not going any where Matt."

"I know."

She opened the door. "Hello Harriet. Hi AJ."

The little boy reached for her, grinning. 

She took him in her arms. "How are you sailor?"

He giggled. "Good."

Emily rushed into the room. "Hi Aunt Harriet."

"Hi Emily, how are you?"

"I'm good,"

Matt was about to shut the door when Samantha and Michael arrived. Emily hugged her Aunt, wrapping her arms around her as much as she could due to her Aunt's swollen stomach. "Hi Aunt Sammy."

"Hey sweetie," Samantha greeted.

"Let them in Em," Mac said gently.

"Okay Mom."

Harriet looked surprised at Mac. "Mom?"

"We just decided," she said quietly.

They were sitting chatting when Mic and Lisa Brumby arrived with their baby daughter Caitlin. Corey and the Admiral arrived not long after, as did Sturgis and his date Bobbi Latham. 

Emily sat between her Aunt and Mic, who was cradling his daughter in his arms; she looked at the baby, than her Aunt's swollen stomach. "Aunt Sammy."

"Yes sweetheart?"

"Are Aunt Sera and Uncle Harm's twins in your tummy?"

"Yes sweetheart," she took the little girls hand and put it on her stomach, letting her feel the tiny kicks the twins were making.

Emily smiled wide-eyed. "Aunt Sammy, why isn't Aunt Sera having her babies?"

"Well sweetheart, Aunt Sera can't,"

"Because she's a pilot?" Emily asked innocently.

Mic smiled at the innocence of it all. "It's not because she's a pilot kiddo."

"Then why?"

Corey had been listening; he came over and perched on the coffee table in front of his cousin. "Come here Em," he patted his thigh and she sat up on his lap. "You see Em, there's a part inside Aunt Sam that my Mum doesn't have and it's that part that's needed to for her to be able to have the twins. Understand?"

She thought about it and than nodded. "Why doesn't Aunt Sera have it, Corey? She and Aunt Sammy are twins, don't they have everything the same?"

"Well nearly. You see Mum got sick and the doctors had to remove that part."

"But she's all right without it, isn't she?"

"Sure she is," he mussed. "Besides I don't think Mum could fly a Tomcat if she was carrying twins now, could she?"

Emily giggled. "No,"

"That's right and Mum has something Aunt Sam doesn't, isn't that right?"

"Yeah, she has a tattoo and Aunt Sammy doesn't," the little girl said and giggled again as Corey tickled her.

Samantha sighed, thankful she didn't have to explain all that.

Mic lent closer to her, lowering his voice. "He's going to make a good brother."

"Yeah he is." She agreed. He was his father all over.

Emily glanced over to her father and soon to be stepmother. "Corey, will I be getting a baby brother or sister?"

He held back from laughing, seeing Mac blush and his Uncle stop in mid sentence. "Oh I'm sure you'll get a baby brother or sister one day, Em."

"I hope so," she said, then hopped off his lap and went back to playing with little AJ.

"Nice work, Corey," Michael told him.

"Thanks." 

Bobbi lent forward in her seat. "So Sera has a tattoo?"

"Don't go there, Bobbi," Sturgis warned.

She ignored him. "Come on Corey, dish the dirt?"

Harriet laughed. "It's quite cute."

"So what is it?" she pushed.

"Where is it?" Mic asked inquisitively, and saw his wife frowning at him. "Just curious honey?"

Corey chuckled. "It's gold aviator's wings over the top of white angel wings, as for where it is. You'll have to ask Dad that, he was there when she got it."

"Not fair, mate, surely you know." Mic protested.

Mac clipped her soon to be nephew lightly on the back of the head. "He just knows better then to reveal that bit of information."

"Oh come on Aunt Mac, I won't tell. I've never told anyone where yours is."

That surprised her. "And how do you know where mine is?"

"Uncle Matt told me."

"Really?" she remarked and frowned at her fiancé. 

Mic laughed. "That Corey is information that even your Dad doesn't know."

"I know," he smirked. "Bugs him too." 

"When did your Mum get this tattoo, Corey?" Bobbi asked.

"September 1998, she got a promotion on her birthday of all days. The _Skipper_ gave her a three day pass and she came to visit Dad," he recalled. "She got the tattoo as a birthday present to herself."

"It sounds like your Dad had a secret life none of us knew about."

Corey shrugged. "I know he was in love with her for a long time before he admitted it," he said casually. "Grams knew it, so did Grandma Sarah."

Mac perched beside him. "Did you mind?"

"No, things weren't good between Mum and Chris towards the end. She didn't think I knew what was happening, but I did. I knew she wasn't happy and I knew they weren't happy any more." Mac slipped her arm around his shoulders and he went on. "I knew Dad made her happy and that she was happy around him. I guess in a way I was hoping they'd just admit it to themselves so we could all be together. It took them a while but they did it."

"Well your Dad was a slow learner." Mac smirked.

He grinned. "When it comes to his love life he was."

They all laughed.

"This isn't really nice, neither Commander's are here to defend themselves," Harriet confirmed.

"Harriet, you can call them Harm and Sera," Matt told her.

"I know, sir, habit I guess."

AJ laughed and patted Matt on the shoulder. "I'd give up if I were you, I've been telling her for years. So have Harm and Mac."

"Yes sir," he said, and then grinned at the look the Admiral gave him. "Force of habit?"

"Not funny Colonel."

Matt just laughed, as did everyone else. He heard the phone ringing and answered it. "Mitchell."

"_Sir, it's Petty Officer Tiner, I need to speak to the Admiral_."

"Hang on," he said, then handed the phone to the Admiral. "It's Tiner."

He took it. "What is it Tiner?"

"_Sir, Mr. Webb is in your office, he wants to talk to you right away. He said it has to do with Palmer_."

"All right Tiner, I'm on my way," he sighed, and than hung up. "Damn."

"Problem?" Matt asked him.

"Webb wants to talk, that always means a problem," he remarked. "Lets go Mr. Rabb. I have a feeling this is going to take a while."

"Do you need one of us to come in, sir?" Mac asked him.

"No. I'll let you know if I do."

"Yes sir," she and Matt walked him and Corey out. "Does this have to do with Palmer?"

AJ nodded. "So Webb said, I'll let you know."

She nodded. But deep down she knew it, and she had a feeling it wasn't over yet. Somehow from the grave Palmer was going to course trouble.

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia.

Washington DC.

"What's going on Webb?" AJ asked as he walked into his office, closing the door. Leaving Corey to talk with Tiner and the Gunny.

"We know who wants Sera Rabb dead." Clayton Webb announced.

"Who?"

"Former Marine Sergeant Samuel Johns."

AJ knew the name and the case. "She was the prosecutor during his trail, she had him convicted on manslaughter chargers for murdering his wife," he recalled.

"Right and he's wanted revenge ever since. He met Palmer in Leavenworth and they plotted this together," Webb revealed. "If Palmer was on board than it's a good guess Johns is too. They escaped the same time."

"Damn it," AJ swore. "Why wasn't I notified before; I need to alert Rabb."

"No offence Admiral but she's not one of your people anymore."

"I'm talking about Commander Rabb, Webb."

"Yes of course," Webb dismissed. "You do that and you'll warn Johns."

"So what do you expect me to do, let Sera be a target for this lunatic," AJ snarled at him angrily.

"No, I expect you to use your head. Warn them without coursing suspicion."

"How?"

"Go see them," he answered causally.

"And how am I suppose to not make that look suspicious?"

"Admiral, you're the JAG. If you want to get on a Cod and fly out to the _Liberty Bell_ where both Rabb's are currently serving…" Webb let his voice fade.

AJ shook his head. "I don't like this,"

"Neither do I, but it's the only way."

"Damn!" he crossed his arms against his chest. "Tiner!"

The door opened quickly and the Petty Officer appeared. "Yes sir?"'

"Get in here, bring Gunny with you."

He stepped in, the Gunny behind him. Corey stood in the doorway and was gestured in.

"Tiner call Colonel Mackenzie, as of this moment she is acting JAG and tell Lieutenant Sims you'll be dropping Corey off at her place," AJ ordered as he uncrossed his arms. Glancing at the teenager, who nodded understanding. He went back to the matter at hand. "Gunny you're coming with me. Oh and Tiner call Norfolk, I need to get out to the _Liberty Bell_."

"Yes sir," he came to attention, then turned and returned to his desk.

AJ wasn't finished though. "Gunny arm yourself, light on appearance, but pack something with punch for both of us," he saw the man nodded. "Find out when we leave?"

"Yes sir." He acknowledged, than left.

Corey went closer. "Admiral are my parents going to be all right?"

"They'll be fine, Corey," he reassured.

"But you're going with an armed escort sir," the teenager noted.

AJ sighed and saw Webb smiling. "Close the hatch son," he told him, then waited until the teenager had done so. "When your Mum was a member of my staff in Pearl, she prosecuted a Marine Sergeant and won, he was convicted of manslaughter. He swore he'd get even with your Mum, he was behind what happened on the _Liberty Bell_ a month ago."

"And now he's going to try again?"

"Not if we can help it, Corey. It is possible he's on board and is going to make a move yes. That's why I'm taking the Gunny with me."

Corey sat without asking, feeling his heart pounding. "Don't let him hurt my Mum, Admiral, please."

AJ was firm with his next statement. "I want son, I promise."

"Good."

Something in Corey's eyes told the Admiral and Webb this young man would do everything in his power to protect his mother - everything and anything.

To be continued.

Okay Chapter Seventeen is done, and eighteen is in the writing. So away you go and review. Please!!!!!!


	18. The Mystery Unfolds

**Title:** **_Gold Wings and Dress Whites_**

**Author:** Anaika Skywalker

**Author's Email:** lindsay30@austarnet.com.au

**Rating:** PG

**Disclaimer:** I don't own JAG; I just like to spread my wings occasionally.

**Author's Note:** Another special thank you to Winjan, my nephew is home and both he and mum are fine. I have to say I'm enjoying season eight of JAG (Which is what we have here in Australia) and I'm looking forward to season nine, though I must admit, I can't really imagine Harm leaving the Navy.

_Winjan_: I have to admit it seemed right having the Admiral look after Corey. Thanks for your review and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

_Jazzla_: I'm happy to know you like to read and I hope you continue to do so with this story and since you like it, check out my other story '_Flashbacks_', it's also about Sera and Harm.

_Starryeyes10_: Thanks for reviewing.

**Gold Wings and Dress Whites**

Chapter Eighteen: The Mystery unfolds.****

USS Liberty Bell

Persian Gulf.

Admiral Chegwidden walked onto the bridge of the aircraft carrier with the armed Gunnery Sergeant at his side.

"Admiral on deck!" was called and all snapped too.

"At ease," the Admiral insisted and went over to the _Skipper_. "Captain Mitchell."

"Admiral," Pete Mitchell saluted, than shook his hand. "Welcome aboard sir."

"Thank you Captain," he glanced around, the bridge showed limited signs of what had occurred a month ago. His gaze returned to the Captain. "So where are they?"

"If you're referring to the _Cag _and _Angel_ sir, they're on patrol."

"Together?"

The Captain smiled slightly and gestured them over to the computerized radar that was tracking his pilots. "The _Cag_ and his wing are here," he pointed them out. "And _Angel_ and her wing are here," he informed. "You have nothing to worry about Admiral when it comes to my officers."

AJ bristled a little at the use of the term 'my officers', especially since he was referring to Harmon Rabb as well. "Tell my why I have nothing to worry about, Captain?"

"Admiral I've seen the _Cag_ and _Angel_ butt heads throughout their time together on this tour, in a friendly way and I've seen him dress her down for taking unnecessary risks. They're Naval officers to the core, they have a job to do and they do it."

"No slip ups?"

Pete knew there was more to this. "Occasionally they're a little more affectionate towards each other then they need to be, but momentary slips are quickly recovered from," he answered, then asked. "Admiral are you investigating my _Cag_ and the squadron's XO?"

"Your _Cag_?" AJ snorted. "Last I looked Captain, he was my JAG lawyer?"

"With all due respect sir, Commander Rabb is on temporary assignment to the _Liberty Bell_, which makes him my officer and my _Cag_."

Silently AJ praised the Captain for that remarked, but kept his poker face on. For this to work he had to be firm. But before he could protest the bridge went dark, then emergency lighting came on. "What the hell?"

The _Skipper_ turned. "XO?"

"On it _Skipper_."

AJ looked out over the darken deck. "When are your birds due back?"

"Soon," was the entire answer to his question, but not the Captain's? "Now Admiral what is this all about?"

"Probably the same thing or someone who is coursing your problems, Captain," he remarked. "And he's determined to make an angel out of _Angel_."

That was enough. "XO?"

"It's a power fault sir, they're working on it." Janus reported.

"Tell them to work faster."

"Aye sir."

The Skipper then got on the horn to his pilots. "_Rogue Leader_, this is _Home One_."

"_Rodger Home One_."

"_Cag, we have a problem here, the deck is dark. We're working on it but it's taking time."_

There was a pause, than. "_We'll check the surroundings, Skipper."_

"Acknowledged _Rogue Leader. _Home One_ out," he hung up, turning to the Admiral. "I don't like this. __Hammer and _Angel_ can handle this, but __Rattles and __Ice," he sighed before shaking his head. "_Angel_ isn't my youngest pilot but she's has more experience then most of them. _Rattles_ and _Ice_ included."_

Suddenly the lights came on, including those on the flight deck.

"Get those pilots on the deck!" the _Skipper_ ordered forcefully.

"Aye, aye sir." Janus called out and gave the order.

They watched as two Tomcats landed before the lights went out again.

"Who did we get?" the Captain asked, even though he had a feeling he already knew.

"_Ice_ and _Rattles_, sir." Janus informed.

"Damn!" he swore. "What's their fuel status?"

Janus contacted the two remaining pilots. "_Rogue Leader, _Rogue two_, what's your fuel like?"_

"_Nearly bingo, Home One_," Harm reported.

"_The same Home One_," Sera announced.

Janus turned, the phone still in his hand. "_Skipper?"'_

"Do you have chooses?" the Admiral asked.

"Not many," Pete answered.

"_Home One, Rogue two. Skipper it's a clear moon light night, we could try and land_," Sera suggested.

Pete took over from his XO. "It's too risky _Angel."_

"_Sir, it's either that or ditch and you know Zapper isn't a strong swimmer_."

He chuckled to himself; amazed she could still make jokes. "You'll be ditching anyway if you miscalculate the landing."

"_It's a risk, Skipper. One I'm willing to take_." Harm defended.

"All right. We'll give the LSO a flashlight, try not to hit him when you land."

"_Aye, aye sir_," both acknowledged.

"Is this going to work?" AJ asked.

Pete Mitchell sighed again. "I don't know Admiral. Pray it does."

From her Tomcat, Sera glanced over to her husbands. "Are you sure about this, _Cag_?"

"_As you are Angel_."

"Lets do it, than _Hammer_," she agreed.

"_Ladies first_," he told her.

She broke away from him and lined up, lowering her landing gear and tail hook.

"Are you sure you can do this, _Angel_?" David asked her.

"Yeah _Zapper_," she said trying to sound as confident as she felt. 

"_Angel this is Paddles."_

"Rodger Paddles," she saw the light from the flashlight. "I'm ready."

"_Call the ball, Angel_."

"Angel has the ball," she announced and started her decent.

"_You're a little high Angel_," she was informed and corrected."_That's it_."

David sat back and prayed, prepared to eject them if necessary. He didn't need to though; Sera landed them with a light thumb as the tail hook caught.

"Breath _Zapper_," she advised.

He grinned. "Nice work_ Angel_."

She smiled and taxied the Tomcat out of the way to a halt. Opening the canopy they climbed down, watching as Harm made his approach.

David gripped her shoulder. "He'll do it, _Angel_."

She put her hand over his. "If I did, he will," she said but held her breath anyway, watching as the Tomcat wavered a little, then straightened out, landing without a problem. "Yes!" she hugged her RIO, who hugged her back. The two of them grinning silly as they rang over to the Tomcat, which had taxied to a halt, Harm and Beth climbed down and the four of them hugged each other, laughing.

The ground crew congratulated them, as did the LSO, before they headed off the deck.

The _Skipper,_ the Admiral and the Gunny were in the ready room waiting when they walked in, helmets in hands. They snapped to attention.

"At ease," the Captain ordered. "_Cag_, _Angel_, my office."

"Aye sir," both responded.

He nodded and left with AJ and the Gunny.

David looked to his driver. "What did you do?"

"As far as I know, nothing," she answered and saw the look on Harm's face, this had to do with Palmer. 

Getting out of their safety gear, they put it away with their helmets, then left David and Beth to tell the rest of the squadron about their landing.

On the way to the Captain's office, Sera felt the hair prickle on the back of her neck. "We're being followed," she whispered.

"You're sure?"

"I'm sure," she answered as they kept walking as if nothing was wrong, continuing to where they were suppose to be. Knocking they went in on the acknowledgement.

"Close it," the Captain ordered.

Harm did so, and than stood at attention beside his wife. "Reporting as ordered sir."

"At ease," the Admiral commanded and than continued when both did. "Commander how would you rate your performance while on the _Liberty Bell?"_

Confused as he was, Harm answered. "Excellent sir."

The Gunny came over to them; he stood before sera and put a finger to his lips, telling her to remain silent.

"What's this all about sir?" Harm asked, his attention half on the Gunny, half on the Admiral

"Your actions around your wife, Commander."

"Sir?"

Sera had been told to strip the top half of her flight suite off without words, which she doing.

"Do you consider while you've been on board you've kept to regulations concerning conduct around your wife?" AJ pressed the Commander.

"Yes sir."  
Captain Mitchell handed the Gunny a bulletproof vest and he helped Sera put it on. Leaving her to pull her flight suite back into place as he moved onto the Commander.

"Lieutenant commander," the Admiral began as the process was repeated. "Do you consider your actions towards your husband while he had been on board to regulations?"

"Yes sir,"

AJ crossed his arms against his chest, nodding to the Captain, who silently crossed to his desk and set a tap recording going. The Admiral's voice now filled the room, lecturing on what he expected the conduct of two officers should be.

 In fact AJ had uncrossed his arms and was standing before the two in concern, keeping his voice low. "Samuel Johns escaped Leavenworth with Palmer," he explained. "He's on board and ready to finish the job."

Sera saw her husband's inquisitive look. "I prosecuted him for murdering his wife," she revealed also keeping her voice down.

"Could he have been following us?" Harm asked her.

She nodded. "He swore in a middle of the court as they dragged him away, he would see me dead."

"Wait," the Admiral interrupted. "You were followed?"

"Yes sir, from the ready room."

The Gunny was instantly at his side, pressing a nine-millimeter berretta into the Admiral's hand, having one of his own.

"So Johns is responsible for our current problems as well?" Harm inquired.

"Yes."

The door to the office was kicked open and a tall, well built man forced his way in. He didn't speak he just acted, pointing his weapon and firing two shots. Both Sera and the Admiral went down.

Gunny fired back, hitting Johns in the shoulder as the man retreated, running after him.

AJ thrust his weapon at Harm. "Get that son of a bitch!"

"Yes sir," he glanced quickly at his wife, she was in pain but alive.

"Go!" she hissed.

That was all he needed rushing out.

The Captain had turned off the recording and knelt beside the Admiral. "Sir?"

"I'm all right," he sat up and undid his uniform shirt to reveal a vest. "I was prepared, see to _Angel_."

He crawled over to her, she's spun round when Johns had entered and taken a direct hit in the chest, and her vest had saved her too. "_Angel_?"

She coughed. "If Harm doesn't kill him I will," she groaned.

He unzipped her flight suite and checked her vest. "No holds _Angel_, it saved you," he helped her to sit up, seeing her wince. "Apparently not from bruising."

Before any more could be said a number of armed Marines rushed in. The Captain quickly explained the situation, the Marine Sergeant ordered two of his men to remain, and the rest went with him after Johns.

The Admiral was now on his feet. "Sorry we couldn't let you in on it sooner, _Angel_."

"No problem sir," she insisted and removed the bulletproof vest, leaving the top half of her flight suite tied around her waist by the sleeves. She dumped the vest on the Captain's deck. "Remind me to thank Webb."

"Well he knew if anything happened to you, Harm would hunt him down and if Harm was hurt, you'd kick his six. If both of you were hurt, Corey would hunt him down and kill him," AJ announced chuckling. He had shrugged out of his shirt and removed the vest, before putting it back on. "So he decided it was easier to just keep you both safe."

"Smart man," the Captain stated.

The power returned and an update was received, all systems were operational.

"Johns put a virus in the system, once it was purged, everything went back to normal," Pete explained. He noticed Sera looking at the door when she wasn't pacing back and forth. "_Angel_."

She stopped. "Sir?"

He took a nine-millimeter berretta from his desk, put a clip in and made sure the safety was on before he handed it to her. "Go find them before you wear a hole in my carpet."

"Yes sir."

"Take a Marine."

"Aye sir," she agreed and rushed out the door.

The Admiral sighed. "Kids."

Next to him Pete Mitchell laughed.

Outside the Captain's office, Sera had ordered one of the Marines to follow her. He stuck to her six, letting her take the led.

Sera ran on nothing but gut instinct, it had never failed her before. They came into the hanger, the Corporal a little confused but keeping that to himself.

Sera's heart began pounding at what she saw, two men were facing each other, and a third lay sprawled on the deck. "Stay here, Corporal."

"Ma'am?"

"Stay Corporal, that's an order."

"Yes Ma'am."

She started at a slow walk but finishing running, skidding to a halt. Harm and the Gunny looked, both hadn't expected to see her. Sera throw herself into her husband's arms. "Dear god, for a moment there I thought…"

He held her. "It's okay, I'm okay," he reassured.

"Medic's are on their way sir," a deep voice announced.

Harm felt his wife jump at his voice. "Thank you Sergeant," he released Sera. "Lets go, Gunny you're with us."

"Yes sir," he acknowledged.

Sera handed him the Berretta. "It's the Captain's."

"I'll make sure he gets it back, Ma'am."

"Thank you Gunny," she said as they left.

A few minutes later they walked into the Captain's office.

"It's over sir," Harm reported. "Johns is dead.  
The Gunny handed the Captain his weapon, the _Skipper_ quickly secured it once more in the draw before addressing the Rabb's. "_Cag_, take _Angel_ to sickbay and have her checked out, than get some rest."

"Aye sir." Harm acknowledged he handed Gunny his berretta as they left.

"Sir," the Gunny spoke to the Admiral. "With your permission, I'll secure the weapons."

"Go a head Gunny."

"Aye sir," he snapped to, than left.

AJ sat down and rubbed his temples. "And here I though having Rabb away from the office for a few months would quite things down."

Pete laughed as he sat down. "Not a change. At least it's over."

"For now," he stated.

A knock on the door broke into their conversation. "Enter!"

It opened and Captain Janus came in. "Sir, we've received new orders." He handed the print out to the _Skipper_.

Pete read it. "We've been ordered back to Norfolk," he informed. "In two weeks you'll have your lawyer back, Admiral."

"I'll get my lawyer back Captain, the aviator I lost the moment he stepped foot in one of your F-14's, along with his heart and soul," the Admiral said standing. "That you have. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll check out my quarters."  
Pete stood also. "Aye sir," after the Admiral had left, he addressed his XO. "Have Doctor Kyle report to the Admiral's quarters."

"Yes sir," Joseph Janus nodded and than left.

Sitting back down, Pete sighed. No one could say his life was boring. Not ever.

The Next Day:

Harm and Sera escorted the Admiral and the Gunny to the Cod. "We'll see you in two weeks, try and behave Commander," AJ teased bluntly.

"Yes sir," he said with a grin.

"It's been a pleasure _Angel_," 

"It has Admiral," she said smiling. She gave him a quick hug. "I'll look after Harm."

"I know you will," AJ said. "Corey and I will be waiting for you both when you return."

"Thank you again sir,"

"It's no problem, he's a good kid. Too much like his father at times, but he's a good kid," he informed. Than nodded to Harm. "Commander."

"Sir."

He headed inside the Cod.

Victor Galendez shook Harm's hand. "It was an honor, sir."

"That it was, Gunny. See you went we get into port."

"Yes sir."

Sera hugged him. "Bye Gunny."

"Goodbye Ma'am," he bided, then entered the Cod.

Harm and Sera moved back and watched the Cod launch off the deck. In two weeks they would be back in port and Harm would be back at JAG.

Sighing Sera followed him off the flight deck; they walked through the ship to the wardroom. 

"What's up _Angel_?" he asked her.

"I'm just looking forward to some time alone with my husband,"

"Oh, nice guy is he?" Harm teased.

"The best," she smirked. "What about you _Cag_?"

"Oh I'm looking forward to spending some time with my wife," he answered and they both laughed going into the wardroom. David and Beth gestured them over and they sat with them.

"So _Skates_, ready to go home to the _Patrick Henry_?" Harm asked her.

She nodded. "As well getting into port and spending some time with my guy. I spoke to Captain Ingles this morning, he's happy to have me back."

"How are repairs going on the _Henry_?" Sera asked.

"So far so good. We'll be deploying a few weeks before the _Bell_, does."

"We'll I'm just looking forward to spending time with Meg." David stated. "She's going to met us in port."

"Especially with the baby being born soon," Sera quipped and the others laughed.

Captain Janus entered the room, and the call for attention on deck was called. "At ease everyone," he went over to Harm and Sera. "Mail arrived on the Cod this morning, I saw this and thought you might want to see it right away." He gave it to Sera.

She took the envelope and opened it carefully, removing the photo. Smiling she showed Harm. He grinned also.

"So?" David asked. "Tell?"

Sera turned it around so they could both see it, it was an ultrasound photo of their twins. "It's from Samantha."

Beth took it first. "Is this what I think it is?" she saw them nodded. "So you guys are…?"

"Wait, you mean Samantha is having your baby?" David asked and saw there was more than one baby. "I mean twins."

Both of them nodded and they were quickly congratulated. Soon all the squadron knew and was celebrating with them.

Joseph hugged Sera. "You're going to a fantastic mother, _Angel_."

"Thank you sir,"

He gave her a smile, then left the wardroom.

Harm came up to his wife. "He's going to be missed."

"So are you," she noted. 

He smiled. "By some."

"By all," she insisted. "You're a good _Cag_, Harm."

"Thanks _Angel_." 

To be continued. 

Okay there we are. I just like to say; I'm going to end this soon, in the next few chapters actually. It's time. So review away and tell me what you think. A.S.

  
  



	19. Formalities and Homecomings

**Title:** **_Gold Wings and Dress Whites_**

**Author:** Anaika Skywalker

**Author's Email:** lindsay30@austarnet.com.au

**Rating:** PG

**Disclaimer:** I don't own JAG; I just like to spread my wings occasionally.

**Author's Note:** Okay I'm happy, Harm is going back to JAG (I know this because I watched the preview on the Internet. Yes us poor Aussie's are still on season eight.) Not that I had any doubts that he wouldn't end back there. I mean just how long could they keep that man out of those sexy uniforms. Okay enough of my ramblings on to the thank yous. 

_Winjan_: Thank you so much for your review, I always look forward to your nice words.

Sann3187: Its true all good things must come to an end, thank you for your review. 

_Maria_: Thank you for your nice words.

_BJ_: I'm glad you think it's a good story. I'd just like to add. I have a spell and grammar checker on my laptop that is very good and I use it quiet regularly. 

**Gold Wings and Dress Whites**

Chapter Nineteen: _Formalities and Homecomings_

USS Liberty Bell

Two hours out of Norfolk

Captain Pete Mitchell walked beside his XO, they were on their way to meet the _Liberty Bell's_ new _Cag_ and the ships new XO. A formality they'd wanted over and done with before arriving in port.

Captain Joseph Janus was quiet, keeping his thoughts to himself.

"It's been a memorable tour, XO." Pete said making conversation.

"That it has sir," he agreed. "We've stopped a terrorist attack, found a killer, stopped a saboteur and survived having two Rabb's on board."

The _Skipper_ laughed. "Not to mention having the JAG and an armed Gunnery Sergeant on the bridge."

Joseph chuckled. "Well they do say the Navy is more than a job, it's an adventure, sir."

"That they do," he agreed laughing.

Coming onto the flight deck they saw the _Liberty Aces_ were present and all had made the effort to be in duty uniform instead of their usual flight suites.

Joseph noticed the Rabb's stood together but very much aloft, they remained professional.

"This is going to be hard on Harm, the _Aces_ became his very quickly."

"He's a good officer and they respected him as much as they did you," Pete noted, adding. "I'm putting them both in for their third DFC and their RIO's in for a commendations. Landing on a dark aircraft carrier in those conditions was short of a miracle and those two pulled it off."

"That's why they're the best, sir."

The conversation was put on hold as the Cod landed and taxied to a halt. It's passengers disembarking.

Sera glanced at her husband. "Is that who I think it is?"

"It is."

"Did you know?"

"No," he answered with a grin. "At least I know the _Aces_ will be in good hands."

"Not as good as your," she said without hesitation.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Captain Mitchell greeted to the two officers, Commander Jack Keeter and Commander Alexandra Thomas, his new _Cag_ and executive officer. "Welcome aboard the USS _Liberty Bell_."

"Thank sir," both acknowledged.

"This is my XO, Captain Joseph Janus. You'll be taking over his job, Commander Thomas."

Alexandra Thomas was a woman in her thirties, who had fought hard for her position. She was medium in height, short light brown hair and hazel eyes; elfin features hid her age making her look younger than she was. She shook Janus' hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you sir."

"Like wise, Commander."

"Commander Keeter, you have bigger shoes to fill," Captain Mitchell stated. "Not only were the _Liberty Aces_ Captain Janus' to commander, they've been under the guidance of our temporary _Cag_, Commander Rabb. And those shoes Commander will be hard to fill."

Jack smiled cheekily. "I think I can handle the job, sir," he said with confidence.

"Well if you can't Commander, the squadron's XO will gladly take over for you," the _Skipper _informed, keeping a straight face. "I believe you know her."

Jack turned and took a look, seeing whom the _Skipper_ meant. "Yes sir I do."

Alexandra Thomas looked. "I'm a little confused, sir."

"That Commander Thomas it the lovely, Lieutenant Commander Sera Rabb, call sign _Angel_," Jack informed. "She's a Top Gun pilot, holds two DFC's and has the pleasure of being the only combat pilot to give our Commander and Chief a joyride in a Tomcat."

"And Commander Harmon Rabb's wife," Pete added. "Do you have a problem with that, Commander Thomas?"

"No sir, I'm sure there is a reason why the Navy is letting the Commander server with his wife," she stated.

"That Commander is a long story," he said, than turned to Janus. "I'll go and introduce the Commander to the rest of the senior staff, I'll let you break Commander Keeter to the _Aces_, they look ready to bolt."

"No sir, they're just a little eager to get into the air and home sir." He assured.

"Very well, carry on."

Both men came to attention as the Captain and Commander left the flight deck. 

"Well Commander lets get this over and done with," Joseph Janus declared.

"Yes sir."

Both Rabb's met them half way, a casual ease to their stance. "Sir, I thought we were being sent our new _Cag_," Sera said with mock annoyance. "All I see is an aging test pilot."

"A bad one at that," Harm said with the same tone. "I've had to bail his sorry six out a few times."

"Well Commander's, the Navy is desperate," the Captain declared enjoying this bantering. 

Sera sighed. "Could we throw him back sir, I happen to like the _Cag_ we have."

"So do I sir," David Smith smirked as he stood next to his driver.

Becca Summers and the others of the squad also joined them. She walked behind Keeter, and than stood with Sera. "I agree we should throw him back, Commander Rabb has a cuter six."

Harm couldn't help but chuckle. "Thank you _Ice_."

"You're welcome sir."

Michelle Cater had a look too. "She has a point, Captain."

Joseph shook his head. "All right enough," he insisted. "Commander Jack Keeter, these unruly aviators are the _Liberty Aces_, Sera you know, the others are: Lieutenants David Smith, Becca Summers, Jodi Kane, Marcus Campbell, Dylan McGuire, Eric Curran, Tyler McGregor, Michelle Cater, Paul Stevens and Ensigns Rudy Michaels and Tracy McDonnell. As well as our TDY officer, from the _Patrick Henry_, Lieutenant Elizabeth Hawks."

"They're a good bunch, _Keeter_," Harm assured seriously. "A little rough around the edges, but you'll get use to them."

"Well I'm sure I'll have them wiped into shape in no time," he said with a cheekily smile.

All the _Aces_ groaned, shook their heads and walked away.

"What did I say?" Jack asked, trying not to laugh.

Joseph chuckled. "You'll get use to them, Commander," as they followed them off the flight deck. "Harm was right through, they are a good bunch. He's done a good job with them, and they respect him. The Captain meant it when he said you'd have large shoes to fill."

"Well he's a damn good aviator, sir," Jack agreed. "And so is his wife. I look forward to flying with her."

"Commander, if I were you, I'd worry more about her taking your job," Joseph warned. "Because she will be _Cag_, if not of the _Liberty Aces_, than another squadron, but she will do it."

"Than I wish her luck sir,"

"So do I Commander, so do I," he said as they continued.

And hour out of Norfolk, the squadron had launched, Captain Janus taking the lead for the last time, a Rabb on either wing. The Cod had gone a head of them with Commander Keeter and the squadron's belongings. This was the last time the _Liberty Aces _would fly under the Captain's command and they were honored to be in the sky with him.

Sera looked over at the lead Tomcat. "Are you going to miss it _Cag?"_

"How could I not, _Angel," Joseph answered her. "You're all family."_

"So are you, _Cag_." David told him.

"Thanks _Zapper_."

"_Keeter_ will look after them, _Cag_," Harm told him.

"I know he will, _Hammer_. If he doesn't I'll come back and kick his six."

"I'll help sir."

"We all will," Beth spoke up.

Joseph laughed. "_Skates_, if you ever get tired of flying with those _Raptors_ let me know. I'll make sure there's a position for you on my staff."

"Yes sir."

"All right boys and girls, lets go home."

"Aye, aye sir," each and every one of them acknowledged. 

Norfolk Naval Air Station

Virginia 

Corey Rabb stood with the Admiral, his Uncle, and cousin, Colonel Mackenzie and Naval Officer, Lieutenant Commander Meg Austin-Smith, who was Lieutenant David Smith's wife. And at one time had been his father's partner at JAG; Mac had explained it all to him. With them also was Ally Janus, Captain Janus' wife. Family members of all the squadron members were there waiting for their love ones to arrive.

"There daddy!" Emily said excitedly, pointing up into the sky. 

Colonel Matthew Mitchell looked where his daughter pointed and smiled. "That's them squirt."

The Cod landed first and taxied to a halt, followed by the squadron of Tomcats, each making a perfect landing. Taxiing into a perfect line, they stopped and shut down, pilots and RIO's climbing down, removing helmets. Making their way over to their family members, who broke to meet them half way.

Corey hurried over to his parents, hugging them both. "I've missed you."

"We've missed you kiddo," Sera told him. She held him at arms length. "You've grown,"

He blushed. "A little."

They heard a squeal and saw Emily running towards them, Harm caught her as she throw herself into his arms. Which wasn't an easy feat while still holding onto his helmet. "Hey Em."

She hugged him tight. "Hi Uncle Harm."

He stood with her in his arms and they walked towards their family.

"Welcome home Commander, Lieutenant Commander," the Admiral greeted.

"Thank you sir," both acknowledged.

"It's good to be home sir," Sera stated. "Thank you for looking after Corey."

"It was my pleasure."

Matt gave his sister a hug. "You look great, sister dear."

"Thank you brother dear," she smirked, and than hugged Mac. "Hi sister dear."

"Hi Sera, welcome home."

"Thanks."

Mac gave Harm a warm hug. "I see you made it back in one piece."

"Don't I always?"

"Well," she began, and than laughed.

"Alright, don't answer that."

"It's good to have you back Harm, JAG has been very quiet."

"Too quiet, I can't get any work done," AJ grumbled. Than noted. "You have time on the books Commander, I suggest you take it and spend some time with your wife before the Navy ships her out again."

"Yes sir, thank you sir."

"Well I wouldn't get any sense out of you anyway," he declared, than addressed Sera. "I trust you'll keep him out of trouble, _Angel_?"

"Yes sir," she agreed smiling. 

"Good," he said sternly. "And since I'm your ride home, I suggest you both get you're six's into gear, I've got work to do back at JAG."

"Yes sir," both said. Harm putting Emily down, before he and Sera hurried off.

A few minutes later they met the Admiral and Corey by the Admiral's car, carrying their bags, still in their flight suites but minus their safety gear. "All set sir." Harm told him.

"Lets go than," he popped the boot for them.

Bags were put away and got into the car, waving to other members of the squadron who were also leaving. Corey sat up front with the Admiral, leaving his parents in the back.

Sera rested her head against the headrest as they left the base, glancing at her husband. "Do you know what I'm looking forward to the most?"

"Our bed," he guessed.

Smiling she nodded. "How did you guess?"

"The look in your eyes," Harm told her and they laughed softly.

AJ smiled as he drove, if anything their time together had brought Harm and Sera closer, and they hadn't been able to conduct their relationship at all while on board ship. Well not that anyone was admitting to, he had no doubts there were the occasional slip-ups that involved more then just what the Captain reported. No doubts, and he was very sure no one on board the _Liberty Bell_ would make any accusations about either of them. They were family and he'd found out very quickly the crew on board the _Liberty Bell_ was a tight knit family. Much like the family he shared at JAG. 

Pulling into the driveway of the Rabb house, he turned the engine off, getting out he unlocked the boot.

Corey had gotten out and grabbed his parent's bags, hurrying toward the house, which he had keys for.

Sera and Harm got out themselves, seeing their eager son.

"Samantha and Michael came around this morning and opened the house up and did some shopping for you," the Admiral informed. "They said they'll call you later on this afternoon."

"Thank you Admiral." Sera said smiling. "For everything."

He nodded. "It's good to have you both back," he said. "Enjoy your time off."

"We shall sir," Harm agreed.

Getting back in the car, AJ started the engine. "Oh and Commander ring your mother, let her know your home safe, both of you."

"Yes sir."

"Good. Carry on."

"Aye sir."

After the Admiral backed out and drive away, Harm drew his wife into his arms. "So Mrs. Rabb, want to go inside?"

"Very much so, Mr. Rabb,"

"I though you might," he swung her up into his arms and carried her side, kicking the door shut, as she laughed at his antics. "Corey give your grandma Trish a ring and let her know we're home, please," he called out. "Your mum and I are going to be busy for a while."

"Sure dad," he called back from the family room, chuckling to himself.

Harm started for the bedroom. "Well trained son, we have there."

"The best," Sera mused. "Takes after his father."

"Of that I have no doubts," he stated. Carrying her into the bedroom, he dumped her on the bed, locking the door before joining her. "Now where were we?"

"About here," she announced and straddled him, leaning over she kissed him, thrusting her tongue past his teeth.

Groaning he rolled her beneath him. "We'll go slow next time," he guaranteed and hurried to remove her clothes with as much haste as she used to remove his. Needing to touch her, to make love to her, to be touched by her and loved by her. Getting both, making love with a firry passion that shook them both to their core. 

"Harm."

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Sera. Welcome home sweetheart."

She kissed him. "Welcome home Sailor," she whispered and she made love with him again, this time more slowly. Making every moment worth the wait.

To be continued.


	20. Girl Talk Part One

**Title:** **_Gold Wings and Dress Whites_**

**Author:** Anaika Skywalker

**Author's Email:** lindsay30@austarnet.com.au

**Rating:** PG

**Disclaimer:** I don't own JAG; I just like to spread my wings occasionally.

**Author's Note:** I've tried to keep things light in this chapter, so read on and enjoy. I like to know what my readers are thinking, so please review. I am winding this story up, but its just taking longer then expected. I had so much for this chapter that I had to make it into two, so enjoy.

_Winjan_: I never disappoint, you'll be getting all you've asked for. Maybe not in that order, but it will be done. I never make a promise I don't keep. Know that sounds familiar doesn't it? Well thanks again, I always look forward to your reviews.

**Gold Wings and Dress Whites**

Chapter Twenty: **_Girl talk Part One_**

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

Washington DC

Harmon Rabb whistled as he walked into JAG, nothing was going to ruin his day. 

"Good morning, Commander," Harriet greeted cheerfully.

"Good morning, Harriet," he said happily and headed into his office.

Mac came out of her office. Had she just heard Harm whistling? Curious she went to his, knocking she opened the door. "Morning."

"Morning Mac," he greeted sitting back in his chair.

She went further into the room, sitting down. "So why are you in such a good mode? Didn't Sera return to the _Liberty Bell_?"

"She did, the squadron flew out last night," he answered. Repairs on the aircraft carrier had been completed in two weeks and the large ship had returned to sea, joining in on the war games just off the coast for the next four weeks, which would complete their six-month tour.

"So, your in a good mode because?"

"Her tour of duty finishes at the end of the month, she arrives home in time for Corey's graduation, not to mention your wedding and hopefully be here for the twins birth," Harm answered optimistically. "And Corey and I finished the nursery off last night and Samantha is having lunch with me today."

Chuckling Mac shook her head. "You're like a kid in a toy story."

"Well I've been doing a lot of playing of late," he smirked cheerfully.

A knock sounded on the door and Harriet pocked her head around. "Sir, the Admiral would like to see you and Colonel Mackenzie."

"Thank you Harriet," he said, and than stood.

Mac did also, following him to the Admiral's office.

"Go right in Ma'am, Sir," Tiner insisted.

They did, standing at attention.

"At ease," AJ said and gestured for them to sit down. "Commander I spoke to Captain Mitchell before he deployed, he's put you and Lieutenant Commander Rabb in for your third DFC."

Harm was surprised. "I didn't know that sir."

"Well he was quiet impressed with your handling of the situation aboard the _Liberty Bell_, and your landing on the deck during the black out was extraordinary."

"Yes sir," Harm agreed a little embarrassed.

Mac raised an eyebrow. "You landed on the deck of the _Liberty Bell_, without landing lights?"

"Sera and I did, yes. It was either that or ditch," he answered her causally. "And ditching wasn't an option either of us were considering."

"It impressed the hell out of everyone on the bridge that's for sure," AJ stated and saw Rabb smile embarrassed again. "Now Colonel have you started wrapping your cases up?"

"Yes sir," she informed. "Commanders Turner and Brumby will be taking over the Robinson case, Lieutenant Singer jumped at the chance to take the Coleman case and Commander Rabb is handling the Charles Court Marshall."

"And Major Roland's Article 32 hearing?"

"Will be wrapped up by the end of the week sir," she answered. 

"Excellent. Colonel Mitchell rang this morning, the case at Miramar will be finished by tomorrow and he'll be back by Thursday," AJ reported. "Captain Mitchell has agreed to let Lieutenant Commander Roberts return to us on Friday, he said if anything happens _Angel_ can handle it until we send someone out."

Harm laughed. "I bet Sera was happy to hear that."

"I believe her comment was in Russian, Commander, it sounded good though." AJ declared. "She did though make a remark about having to deal with the new _Cag's _over inflated ego."

"I take it Keeter is fitting in well then," Harm decided.

AJ sat back in his seat, studying the officer. "Miss it Commander?"

"I'd be lying if I said no, sir," he admitted. "I enjoyed the experience, the _Liberty Aces _are a good squadron, they fly well and they play well together. They're a family."

Mac rolled her eyes. "Sounds like love to me, Harm."

"True love," he taunted back.

Their commanding officer snorted. "All right you two back to work."

Getting to their feet they came to attention. "Aye, aye sir," they said, then turned on their heals and left the office.

Mac playfully swatted Harm on the arm. "When exactly were you going to tell me about that night landing?"

"After you gotten married and were joyfully happy," he teased.

"Very funny,"

Coming into ops, they found Samantha talking with Harriet. When she saw Harm and Mac, she smiled and hugged them both as much as her pregnant body would allow. "I know I'm early for lunch, but I wanted to talk to Mac about a few arrangements concerning the wedding," she revealed.

"She's all yours sister dear, just have Mac call me when you're ready to go," Harm told her.

"Thank you," she lent forward and kissed his cheek. "My sister is so lucky to have you."

"I know," he mused and walked into his office, leaving the three women chuckling.

"Flyboy's," Mac smirked. "Ego's as large as the jets they fly,"

"Especially when they're married to a jet jockey who has an ego just as large." Samantha teased. "But this isn't getting those arrangements done."

"Lets go into my office, Harriet you'd better come too," Mac insisted.

She did, helping Samantha into a chair then sat herself. "You know there's always been one thing I've always wanted to know," she said with a mischievous grin. 

"And what's that Harriet?" Mac asked as she sat down.

"The rumors about male aviators, you know small jet, large…" her voice faded and she blushed.

Both Mac and Samantha laughed; they couldn't help themselves especially since Harriet had asked the question. "Well speaking as a Marine, who is marrying a Marine lawyer who is flight qualified and use to fly jets," Mac began. "I would have to say that statement is very true."

"And speaking as the sister-in-law of a certain Navy Commander present in the next office, who is also flight qualified," Samantha said with a knowing grin. "I concur."

"Really?" Harriet asked, blushing harder.

"Really. Sera and I are twins after all, she tells me everything,"

Mac laughed harder. "You know I have always wondered," she confessed. "I mean Harm is…"

"Gorgeous," Samantha supplied.

"Hunky," Harriet added.

"All the above," she mused. "And here I was thinking I was the only one who noticed. Not that Matt isn't all those too."

Samantha wrinkled her nose. "No comment. I can't think of my brother as gorgeous or hunky. I mean he is my brother after all."

"Well we'll just assure you he is," Harriet smirked. "Having him and Harm at JAG, has made life on the 'checking out the six department' interesting."

"Harriet you're a married woman," Mac playfully taunted.

"I know, but I'm not dead."

"You know who else has a cute six," Samantha noted and saw she had both their attentions. "Admiral Chegwidden. I bet all they say about Seal's is true when it comes to him,"

Mac couldn't help but laugh, Harriet though nearly gagged, and Samantha chuckled softly. "I think Sam, you're going to have to be careful with those sort of comments around Harriet."

"Well he isn't my commanding officer, so…"

"So no harm in looking."

"No harm at all, I mean I'm not dead either and Michael says I can look as long as I don't touch."

"Well that takes care of the girl talk for today," Mac noted. "We should get onto the wedding plans, or else we'll never get anything done."

"I think so too," she agreed. 

"So what do we have left to do?"

"Well," she removed a small notebook from her bag and went through her list. "Lets see. The Caters confirmed, so has the florist. The minister got back to Matt; he'd like to see you both as soon as it's possible. I think Matt is going to talk to you about that when he gets home."

"We did on the phone last night, we're meeting Father Johnson on Friday night," Mac told her. "Harriet could you look after Emily for a few hours?"

"Of course, little AJ loves having Emily to play with," she agreed. "I'll pick her up from school if you like?"

"Thank you Harriet."

"No problem. Is that all Ma'am?"

Mac glanced at Samantha, who nodded. "Oh don't forget Saturday we have a dress fitting,"

"I won't. How about you let Emily stay the night and Bud can take her and AJ to the park while we're at the fitting?" she suggested. "I'm sure Bud won't mind."

"Only if it's no trouble, Bud is coming back on Friday."

"It's no problem."

"Thanks Harriet."

"You're welcome," she said then hurried out.

Mac sighed. "A whole night alone," she said wishfully. "What shall we do?"

Samantha giggled. "Oh I think you'll both find something to occupy your time."

"I believe so," she smirked and they laughed together. "So what else do we have to do?"

"Dad wants to know where you want the marquee's placed for the wedding and the reception?"

"Matt and I will have to take another look at the estate," she decided. "I can't believe your dad even agreed to us having the wedding on the estate."

"Well you don't want anything big and Matt has been through it before, so he doesn't want anything large either. So having it on the family estate seems sensible." Samantha theorized.

Mac sat forward. "What was she like  - Matt's first wife?"

Samantha sighed. "Beautiful, smart, they went to college together and got married right after he graduated. She continued on at collage after he joined the Marines. They seemed happy at first and than she fell pregnant, after that it fell apart. She didn't want children and Matt did." she closed her notebook. "I surprised Matt hasn't told you about her." 

"He's told me a little, but not a lot."

"Well she hurt him pretty bad, him and Emily."

"Than her lose is my gain," Mac decided. "Because I love him."

Smiling, Samantha relaxed a little. "I know you do," she declared then changed the subject. "So how does regulations affect you two, I know Harm and Sera can't serve together now they're married?"

"Not under the same chain of command, but we're not. As of a week ago, Matt is a legal liaison to the Pentagon assigned to the JAG office. It means once a month he has a meeting concerning legal matters at the Pentagon with his new boss, General Keyes. Other than that he continues working here at JAG as normal, except for the occasional Top Secret documents that cross his desk," Mac explained. "The Admiral said he would sort it out and he did."

"It's a shame something the same couldn't of been worked out for Harm and Sera," Samantha stated, she stood walking over to the door, looking through the blinds she could see Harm talking with Commander Turner. She rested one hand on her swollen stomach. "Sometimes I don't think they realize what they have or what they're getting."

Mac came up behind her. "They do, they just express it differently. Harm loves what he does and so does Sera."

"So where will that leave the twins?"

"With two parents who will love them unconditionally." Mac assured.

"But who are never home,"

"Sam."

She shook her head, turning. "I'm sorry Mac, I didn't mean to dump that on you. I get a little emotional lately."

"It's okay," Mac told her happily. "I'm sure in the end everything will work out for Sera and Harm."

Samantha nodded, smiling. "I think I might go grab my handsome brother-in-law, I have a craving for ice cream and since my husband is away. Harm is going to have to fill in."

Mac laughed. "I'd love to join you but I have a tone of paper work to complete."

"We'll do it on Saturday, after the dress fitting," she gave her a hug. "If you'd still like me to come along?"

"Of course I do."

"All right, I'll see you Saturday. Bye Mac."

"Bye Sam,"

Grabbing her bag she shoved her notebook in and left the office.

Harm noticed her coming out. "All done?"

"We are," she smiled to the dark skinned Commander. "Commander Turner, would you mind if I borrowed Harm, I have a craving for ice cream and since it's his and Sera's fault I'm in this condition. He's obligated to satisfy my craving."

Sturgis chuckled. "I totally agree. He's all yours."

"Thank you."

"I'll be back in a moment, Sam," Harm told her. He slipped back into his office and got his cover and keys, returning. "All right Milady lets get you your ice cream."

"Thank you kind sir," she said taking his arm as he guided her away.

Mic came up beside Sturgis. "It seems funny seeing them together."

"Because Sam is Sera's twin?"

He nodded. "Very much a like and yet very different."

"True, but both know how to handle Harm." Sturgis noted.

"Very true," Mic agreed. "And that's what makes them special."

Nodding, Sturgis agreed. It did indeed.

To be continued in _Girl Talk Part Two_.


	21. Girl Talk Part Two

**Title:** **_Gold Wings and Dress Whites_**

**Author:** Anaika Skywalker

**Author's Email:** lindsay30@austarnet.com.au

**Rating:** PG

**Disclaimer:** I don't own JAG; I just like to spread my wings occasionally.

**Author's Note:** I decided to post part two straight away so you weren't left hanging. Originally this was part of part one, but it was so long I went back and chopped chapter twenty into two. So here it is, part two. Please review and left me know what you think. I will get to the end of this story eventually.

**Gold Wings and Dress Whites**

Chapter Twenty-One: **_Girl talk Part Two_**

Mitchell Residence

Falls Church, Virginia

Washington, DC

Matt handed Mac her drink and sat beside her on the sofa. "So now we're all alone, what shall we do?"

She took a sip of apple cider, and then placed the glass on the coffee table. Straddling him. "Oh I thought we could find something to entertain ourselves."

He ran his hands under her shirt. "And what would that be?"

Leaning forward she kissed his lips lightly. "I think you'd better use you imagination?"

"I could get into trouble using my imagination," he taunted light heartedly.

"Well I happen to know a good lawyer."

"I think I'm in good hands than."

She lent forward again, this time whispering in his ear. "Give me time."

He groaned and sat forward taking her with him. "I will my love," he promised and stood, feeling her wrap her legs around his waist. Carrying her up to the bedroom, he suddenly his imagination was running wild. He'd never felt this free with anyone except Mac. They tumbled onto the bed together and began removing clothing, not holding back as they made love.

"Matt,"

"Mmm?"

She lay snug against him, his arms around her. A sheet pulled over their naked bodies. She was exploring his hand, how much bigger it was against hers. "Why did you give up flying?"

"I thought I could do more as a lawyer," he answered her, adding. "Besides I haven't given it up completely, I still keep my hours up, stay qualified," his fingers entwined with hers. "And Sera and Sam weren't the only genius' in the family. Shawn and I held our own. I had my law degree before I joined the Marines and went to flight school. And I had Emily to think about, I didn't want to leave her with my parents to raise, she was my daughter, my responsibility."

She turned in his arms. "Do you miss it, flying?"

"No, I would miss not having you in my arms every night and I'd miss having Emily grow up before my eyes," he slipped his hand beneath the sheet and stroked her flat stomach. "I'd miss seeing our child growing inside you, coming into the world. Growing up with Emily."

"So would I," she said affectionately. "I can't wait to have your baby, Matt."

"Then why should we wait?"

"You're serious?"

"I'm serious," he told her, seeing the love in her eyes. "I love you Sarah, I want a child with you, the soon the better,"

"I love you too," she told him as tears misted in her eyes and she kissed him. "In the morning I'm throwing my conception pills away."

"Well then we'd better start practicing, you know what they say."

"Practice makes perfect?" she suggested giggling.

"That's it," he agreed and pined her beneath him. "Practice, practice, practice."

"Until we get it right?"

"That's the idea." Matt said and proceeded to show her what he meant, over and over all night.

The next morning, after a long shower, they both dressed, going down to have breakfast.

"So what are you going to do this morning while I'm at the fitting?" Mac asked him as they ate.

"Harm, Corey are coming over and Tom is coming here straight from Norfolk."

She smiled. "So I get to met the mysteries _Matrix_,"

"You do,"

"And then what?"

"Oh I thought we'd go cruising for girls."

Mac groaned. "Just remember Corey is only sixteen, he doesn't need to be corrupted by two Jarheads and a Squid," she warned. "You might also remember his mother is coming home in three weeks, she wants to find her son just as she left him."

"He'll be fine, we couldn't get up to anything with his father with us." Matt added.

"Yes well just make sure Tom understands that."

"He will," he assured and kissed her forehead. "We'll wait for Tom, then sit around telling war stories, drink a few beers and order a pizza."

"Sounds better," she cleared up their breakfast dishes. "Make sure you have plenty of soft drink for Corey."

"I will," he stood and drew her into his arms. "Relax Sarah, everything will be fine."

She sighed and rested her head against his chest. "I just want everything to be perfect."

"Then stop worrying," he advised. He heard the doorbell chime. "Go answer the door, I'll wash up."

"Okay," she kissed him quickly, and then hurried to the door, opening it.

Harriet and Samantha were outside, having come together. "Good morning Ma'am." Harriet greeted.

"Harriet it's Mac," she told her.

"Yes Ma'am. Mac."

Samantha shook her head and laughed as they went inside.

Mac closed the door. "I want be long, Matt's in the kitchen tidying up."

"Now that's what I like to see, a man who know where he belongs." Samantha jeered.

"I heard that sister dear," Matt called from the kitchen.

"You were suppose to, brother dear."

He came into the lounge. "How are you Harriet?"

"Fine sir. I mean Matt."

Samantha sat down, popping her feet up onto a footstool. "So is Tom arriving today?"

"He is, this morning."

Harriet sat down too. "What's he like?"

Matt grabbed a framed photo off the shelf and gave it to her. "That's him. Lieutenant Colonel Tom Harrison. Call sign _Matrix_, the biggest flirt this side of the equator."  
Harriet smiled. The man in the photo was handsome, boyish, sandy blond hair and blue eyes. A cheeky grin on his face, and every bit the dashing hero. "When did you two meet?"

"Flight school, he kept my feet on the ground. If it wasn't for him I probably wouldn't of made it."

"Not to mention survive his first tour of duty at sea," Samantha smirked. 

Mac returned. "I'm ready," she announced. "We'll take Matt's car, he want be needing it."

"I like that idea," Samantha agreed. "Saves me driving."

Matt returned the photo and walked them out. "Just drive carefully."

"We will," his fiancée assured as they got in. She backed the car out and they waved as they drove off. Passing Harm and Corey, who were driving Sera's blue Shelby Cobra.

"They are so dead if they scratch Sera's baby," Samantha observed. "Even if Harm is driving."

"Don't tell me she's as possessive about her car as Harm is about his Vette?" Mac asked.

"More. Right down to the gold wings embossed into the gear stick."

"You're kidding, Harm has those too."

"I know he got Sera's done for her."

Harriet sighed romantically. "They are soul mates."

Both Mac and Samantha groaned out loud, and than laughed a long with Harriet.

At the mall they went directly to the bridle shop, where Samantha was given a comfortable chair to sit in, by the very helpful shop assistant. Who then went to help Mac and Harriet as they tried on their dresses, Chloe would have to have her fitting when she arrived at the end of the month.

Harriet stepped out first; her dress was a pale powder blue, with spaghetti straps. It was cut low at the back; the bodice was form fitting, the skirt dropping straight down to her ankles. "What do you think?"

"It's beautiful," Samantha insisted. "Is Chloe's the same?"

She nodded. "Just not as low cut at the back."

Mac came out next, her gown was a beautiful and perfect on her.

"Oh Mac, it's gorgeous," Samantha exclaimed.

"Thank you," she blushed a little, turning to give her a look at the back.

Samantha smiled when she saw the back, like Harriet's dress it was low cut; the difference was the embroidered roses around the edge. It also had a firm-fitting bodice that was also embroidered with roses. The skirt was straight, dropping to the floor with a small train.

"I hope you don't expect Matt to keep his hands off you during the reception?" her future sister-in-law teased.

"Nope, that's the idea," Mac stated with a silly grin.

Melissa, the shop assistance, who was helping, smiled at their bantering. "Did you decide on the veil or the headdress?"

"Why don't you try on both and see which one you like?" Harriet suggested.

"Lets do that," Mac agreed.

Melissa got both and tried the veil on first, letting Mac look in the mirror, before switching over to the headdress. Which Mac decided she liked better. It was a circle of silk flowers that sat more to the back of her head, with silk ribbons hanging from it and down her back. It was all done in a light pink and white.

"I like the headdress better," she told Melissa.

"So do I," Samantha agreed.

"It's settled then," Melissa told them. She made a few alterations to the dress, then Harriet's. "They'll be ready to pick up as planned. You'll be in at the end of the month for the junior bridesmaid's fitting, correct?"

"Yes."

"Everything will be ready. Will you be needing anything else?"

"No, I think that's if for now," Mac told her. "We'll go change." She and Harriet disappeared back into the changing rooms with Melissa, who took the gowns to hang up. They dressed and rejoined Samantha.

"See you later, Melissa," Mac told her.

"Goodbye, have a nice day."

"You too."

They left the shop, deciding to do some window-shopping through the stores in the Mall.

Finally though Samantha headed them towards a coffee shop. "I'm hungry, lets sit down and feed the staving pregnant lady."

"You're always staving," Mac, teased her.

"I know, so are you, so lets go eat."

"Okay," she gave up and they headed inside, finding a table they gave their order to the waiter.

Harriet spotted a familiar face in the crowd. "Is that Doctor Weldon, the Admiral's lady friend?"

Mac found Harriet's tact amusing. "It is. I wonder where the Admiral is?"

Sydney Weldon spotted them and waved as she made her way over to them. "Hello ladies."

"Doctor Weldon, will you join us?" Harriet asked her.

"I'd love too and please call me Sydney," she insisted sitting down, giving the waiter her order when he appeared.

"Do you know Samantha, Sydney? Harm's sister-in-law?" Mac asked.

"No, we haven't met."

"Samantha Elliot," she introduced herself.

"It's nice to meet you, Samantha."

"Sam please; only my mother calls me Samantha."

"Alright," she agreed. "I remember AJ saying you and Sera were twins, but I didn't realize you would be so much a like."

"We get that a lot, which is why in the end I let my hair grow long and she kept hers short, it sets us apart." Samantha revealed.

"It must be fun though at times to have a twin sister,"

"It can be," she agreed.

"So where is Admiral Vigorous?" Mac inquired teasing.

"I believe he's at your place, Mac, with the rest of the boys," Sydney answered. "Matt asked him to stop by, something about meeting a friend."

"Tom Harrison, he's Matt's best man. They went to flight school together."

"So I shouldn't expect to see AJ for lunch?"

"I wouldn't expect to see him for the rest of the day," Mac corrected. "So you'll just have to spend it with us."

"I'd like that, thank you." Sydney agreed.

Their order arrived and they chatted together, getting to know one another.

"So are you having a bachelorett party, Mac?" Sydney asked.

"I am, I'm waiting for Sera to come home first," she answered. "That way we get to tell stories about Harm and Matt."

"Like you did at hers?" Harriet asked. "Is there any more to tell?"

"Plenty," Samantha informed. "You only heard a little of the Harm/Sera soap opera that night and there is so much to tell about Matt."

"I hope you'll come, Sydney?" Mac asked her.

"I wouldn't miss it."

"I'm glad."

Samantha felt a sharp kick. "Ouch," she rubbed her stomach, seeing their worried looks. "It's all right, one of the twins is just letting me know they're there."

"I remember little AJ doing that," Harriet recalled. "Usually at the most inconvenient times."

She felt another. "Harm's good at calming them down, I think they like hearing their daddy's voice."

Sydney was a little confused. "I'm a little lost. You're carrying Harm's twins?"

"Harm and Sera's, I'm being a surrogate mother for them."

"Is it a medical problem for one of them?" she asked slipping into her doctor mode.

"Sera was married before, her husband was killed in a training accident," Samantha explained first. "She met Harm will at Law School, he'd gone through the Academy and flight school with her husband at the time. When Sera felt pregnant, Harm told Chris he'd keep an eye on Sera, while he went back to sea. At four months, Sera suffered a miscarriage and they had to operate, she was hemorrhaging so badly. In the end they had to do a hysterectomy. On advice from our sister, who is a doctor, before the operation, Sera agreed to let them harvest some of her eggs. Which they did, they were frozen until she needed them. After she and Harm got married, I volunteered to be a surrogate so they could have a child. It worked and at nine weeks we found out it was twins."

"You're giving them a wonderful gift, Sam."

"I think so and they're going to owe me for the next decade," she smirked and everyone laughed.

Sydney then looked to Mac. "What about you Mac, are you going to wait a while to have children?"

"No, Matt and I decided we want them as soon as possible," she announced. "I'll have a stepdaughter, but I'd like a child of my own and a brother or sister or two for Emily."

"So we can expect plenty of pattering of little feet around JAG then?"

"More then likely," she agreed, glancing at Harriet, they two of them laughed.

"Oh I know there is a story here," Samantha declared. "Come on tell?"

"It's just what Sydney said," Harriet explained. "You see I went into labor while at work and the Admiral delivered little AJ in his office, we never made it to the hospital."

"I'll make a mental note to stay away from the JAG office around delivery time," Samantha assured.

"And I'll go on leave before mine." Mac added.

"No fun, the Admiral was very good." Harriet noted giggling and they all started.

Sydney sat back in her chair. "I'd like to thank you all for including me, I've had a good time."

"You're very welcome," Mac said. "Besides you're family, we all stick together at JAG."

"Thank you Mac,"

"So what's next on the addenda?" Harriet asked.

"How about a manicure?" Sydney suggested. "I know this fantastic manicurist."

"Lets do it," Samantha urged. "On me, I feel like a little pampering."

"We couldn't." Harriet declared.

"Nonsense, I insist."

"Oh come on Harriet," Mac urged. "It'll be fun."

"It will be," Samantha stated. "And I can afford it."

Finally she gave in. "All right."

Getting up they followed Sydney, who walked with Mac. Curious, she quietly asked. "What exactly does Sam do for a living?"

"She's a scriptwriter and she's married to actor Michael Elliot," Mac told her, keeping her voice down. "She also has a law degree, though she doesn't practice any more."

"Really, she's so young to have done so much."

"She and Sera graduated high school at fifteen and a half, they're considered genius'."

"Is Matt a genius too?"

Mac nodded. "He and their sister Shawn, as he told me, held their own."

Sydney laughed. "I take that as a yes."

"I did," she remarked and the two of them laughed harder. 

"We should do this more often," Harriet suggested.

"We should," Samantha agreed, as did Sydney and Mac, continuing. "A girls day out, doing girl stuff and having girl talk."

"Especially girl talk," Mac added and they laughed some more.

To be continued.


	22. Boy Talk

**Title:** **_Gold Wings and Dress Whites_**

**Author:** Anaika Skywalker

**Author's Email:** lindsay30@austarnet.com.au

**Rating:** PG

**Disclaimer:** I don't own JAG; I just like to spread my wings occasionally.

**Author's Note: **It was kind of fun doing the girl's day out, so I just had to give the boys their turn. Though this chapter wasn't as long, (I had to make _Girl Talk_ into two chapters) I've tried to make it just as fun. So I hope you enjoy it.

_Winjan_: Since you liked _Girl Talk_, I hope you enjoy _Boy talk_. I wanted to lighten things up after so many action packed chapters. Thanks for your review.

**Gold Wings and Dress Whites**

Chapter Twenty-two: **_Boy talk_**

Mitchell Residence

Falls Church, Virginia

Washington, DC

Matt saw his sister's blue Shelby cobra pass his car and waited for it to pull into the driveway, his brother-in-law and nephew getting out. "You're risking life and limb driving your wife's car, buddy," he teased.

"Only if I let Corey drive." Harm taunted back.

Corey groaned the sixteen year old had only had his license for a mouth. The Admiral had finished teaching him to drive. "I'm not that bad, my jeep is still in one piece."

Matt arched an eyebrow as they went inside. "You bought him a jeep?"

"Well he needed something to drive, and we didn't buy it. It was Sera's old jeep."

"That's different then."

"Oh come on Uncle Matt, I'm not that bad." Corey grumbled good heartedly.

"No you're not," his father defended, adding lightly. "It's a good thing though you don't drive like you fly."

Matt started to laugh. "This from a man who has ejected how many times?"

Harm wiggled three fingers in the air as he sat down. "And how many times have you punched out, _Cobra_?" he asked using the call sign the Marine had used while flying.

"Only once, _Hammer_," he heard the doorbell ring. "It's not something I'd like to repeat," he remarked and opened the door. "Good morning sir."

AJ Chegwidden frowned. "Matt, it's AJ, we're not at work now."

He nodded. "Yes sir." He gestured the Admiral inside, closing the door. They joined Harm and Corey.

Harm acknowledged him. "Good morning sir."

AJ sighed. "I am going to say this only once, so pass it on. Lets drop the sir, it's AJ, we're not at work," he took a seat. "Is that clear?"

"Crystal," Matt stated.

"Very," Harm and Corey agreed.

"So Corey how's the jeep?" AJ asked the teenager.

"It's great, though dad thinks it's a good thing I don't drive like I fly."

"Your father can't talk, we'd all be in trouble if he drove like he flew?"

"Especially since he's a life member of the _Martin Baker Fan Club_." Matt smirked as he sat down.

"The what?"

"The _Martin Baker Fan Club_," his Uncle told him. "Martin Baker makes ejection seats, aviators who have ejected say they've become members of the fan club."

"I believe your mum is a member too." AJ noted.

"My mum," Corey shook his head. "My mum has never ejected."

"She has Core," Harm corrected, realizing this was something his mother had never told him. "During her second tour, she and her wingman were flying through a storm when lightening struck her Tomcat," he recalled. "She and _Blades_ ejected and spent two hours in the water before they were rescued."

"Why didn't she tell me?"

"She probably didn't want to upset you, Core."

"But you knew."

"I was the investigating officer, Core," his father told him.

"Was she hurt?"

"Other then a few bruised ribs, no."

"If your lucky Corey, you'll never get to experience it first hand," his Uncle declared. He heard the doorbell ring again. "Excuse me." He got up to answer it.

Corey looked at his father. "What was it like, knowing it was mum who had ejected?"

"Frightening, I didn't know if she was hurt or not until after we landed on the _Patrick Henry_," he remembered. "Pilots don't like to eject Core, you only punch out if you have too and I knew you mum would of done everything she could first."

"I just can't believe she didn't tell me."

"She knew you would have worried," he said calmly. He didn't like to think of his wife punching out, even now. 

Matt returned with Sturgis and Mic, having pre-warned them about the sir business. "Sit down, I'll get us a drink."

"So where is the guest of honor?" Mic asked.

"Late."

"Well what did you expect for a Jarhead," AJ declared dryly and they all laughed.

Matt came back in with their drinks, choosing soft drink since it was too early for alcohol. "We're not always late."

"Whatever you say Matt." Harm teased.

The doorbell rang again. "That will be him," he went over to the door, opening it.

Lieutenant Colonel Thomas Harrison smiled as the door opened. "Hey _Cobra_."

"_Matrix_," he gave his friend a manly hug, slapping him on the back. "It's good to see you."

"You too buddy."

"Come on in," he urged and then shut the door. "I've got some friends I want you to met."

"Great."

In the living room Matt started introducing Tom to everyone, he shook their hands, saying hello.

Lastly Matt came to Corey. "You probably don't recognize him, but this is Corey."

Tom was surprised. "You're kidding, little squirt."

"I'm not so little anymore," Corey said blushing.

"You certainly aren't," he glanced at Harm. "You're a lucky man, Harm. Corey is a great kid and Sera," he whistled. "So how is the sexiest Naval officer?"

Matt handed Tom a can of _Coke_ and sat. "Coursing havoc on the USS _Liberty Bell_ if I know my sister."

"You're kidding, so when did Sera get carrier duty, I though being married again would be enough adventure for her."

Matt shook his head. "When did you last talk to Sera?"

Tom shrugged. "Must have just been after Chris died. Why?"

Mic laughed. "Mate, you're behind the times."

"Sera changed designators, she's a Naval Aviator now," Harm told him. "She has been for nearly four years."

"She gave up a fine law career to be a jet jockey." AJ said bluntly.

"Wow, wait a minute. Sera is an aviator aboard the USS _Liberty Bell_?" he saw them nod. "Damn, we've been flying against them all week in war games. In fact the _Hawks_ have a bounty on the _Liberty Aces_ XO, six hundred dollars goes to the man who nails _Angel's_ six." That really got them laughing, leaving Tom confused. "What did I say?"

"_Angel_ is Sera, you've been flying against the distinguished Lieutenant Commander Sera Rabb all week, _Matrix_." Matt revealed.

"So you'd better find a charity to donate that money to." Harm suggested.

"It's a good advice." Sturgis agreed.

"Well sorry guys but I'm not going to give up," Tom told them cockily. "This just gives me more incentive to nail her six."

"Your funeral." AJ told him.

"It'll be more like mum nailing your six, then the other way round." Corey added.

"She already has, twice." Tom grumbled.

"Well she is the best."

"We'll see."

Matt shook his head. "_Matrix_, you're up against a _Top Gun_ pilot with two DFC's, who's been nominated for a third. To say you're flying against the best is no exaggeration when it comes to Sera."

"Great," he grumbled again.

"It could be worse," Mic noted and jabbed his thumb at Harm. "You would be flying against him too."

"Then it would be double trouble," Sturgis remarked.

"So you're an aviator too?" Tom asked Harm.

"No I'm a lawyer,"

"A lawyer who use to be an aviator," AJ filled in. "Who went back to being an aviator, then returned to being a lawyer."

"I think I'm getting a headache." Tom groaned.

"I'm just a lawyer now." Harm told him. "I fly to keep my hours up and to stay qualified."

"Just so he can take temporary assignments like being _Cag aboard the __Liberty Bell," Matt told his friend. _

"And that makes you good?" Tom challenged Harm with a wicked grin.

Harm just ignored him. 

"Dad went to _Top Gun too and he has two DFC's." Corey praised._

"Not to mention being nominated for his third also." AJ added.

The teenager's grin widened, where is Harm looked like he was ready to crawl under the coffee table. 

"That still hasn't answered my question." Tom stated.

Matt patted his friend on the back. "Do you remember hearing about a Tomcat pilot that pushed his wingman out of enemy territory by using the wingman's tail hook?"

"Sure, every pilot has."

"Well Harm is that pilot."

Tom shook his head and laughed. "Well I'll be, no wonder Corey is gushing. So what did you do to get nominated for your third DFC?"

AJ crushed up his empty tin. "He landed his Tomcat on an aircraft carrier that didn't have any landing lights and the LSO was using a flashlight to bring him in," he answered for him. "Sera landed before him, which is why they're both nominated."

"Okay, then perhaps you are good." Tom decided.

"Perhaps," Harm said silently.

The phone rang and Matt jumped up to answer it. "Mitchell."

"_Sir, it's Lieutenant Commander Roberts_."

"What can I do for you Bud? Is Emily all right?"

"_Yes sir, I was just wondering if Harriet told you what time they'd be home_?"

"She didn't say Bud, why don't you just make the kids some lunch, then pack everyone up and come over and join us."

"_Are you sure sir, I could just wait for Harriet, then we could bring Emily home_."

"I'm sure Bud. And leave the sirs at home, there's no rank here today."

"_Yes sir. I'll try_."

"Okay Bud, see you after lunch."

"_Goodbye sir._"

"Bye Bud," Matt chuckled to himself as he hung up. It was going to be an interesting afternoon. He sat back down finding the conversation had changed; now it was about him.

"So _Cobra_, being the guy he is," Tom was telling them. "Marches after the Lieutenant and announces that if he was a sexist pig, he would have told her just how much she did have in common with the _Duracell Bunny_."

They roared laughing, except for Matt who tried unsuccessfully to no be embarrassed, but failed.

"So what did she do?" Corey inquired.

"She spun around, grabbed _Cobra and pined him against the bulk head. Than told him if she wasn't a lady and his commanding officer, she'd show him just how much she did have in common with the _Duracell Bunny_," Tom announced grinning. "Poor _Cobra_ just stood there stunned as she walked away."_

Matt felt like disappearing, he remembered that incident and the repercussions that accrued after it. He also noted his nephew was laughing as hard as everyone else. "God Corey, don't tell me you know the joke too?"

The teenager seemed surprised by his Uncle's reaction. "It's just a joke Uncle Matt."

Harm saw Matt glaring at him. "Hey don't look at me, I didn't tell it to him."

"No," AJ said calmly. "I did."

Once the initial shock wore off they laughed even harder, after all men were just boys on the inside. 

That Afternoon

Mitchell Residence 

Mac, Harriet, Samantha and Sydney were surprised by one thing when they walked inside the house. It was tidy. 

"Did we come to the right place?" Harriet inquired grinning.

"I'm starting to wonder." Mac declared.

They heard laugher. "Sounds like it's coming from the back yard." Samantha noted.

"Well come on ladies, lets go look." Sydney urged and they did.

Out in the back yard, the men were sprawled on the grass laughing. A garbage bin was near by with empty pizza boxes and _Coke tines. Emily was sitting on Harm's lap, giggling as he trickled her. Little AJ was curled up on the Admiral's lap, asleep. To top it all off there wasn't a beer bottle in sight._

Mac cleared her throat, getting their attention.

"Hi Mum!" Emily called out.

"Hi honey."

They joined them, Matt helping his sister to sit down next to Harm and Emily.

Sydney sat beside the Admiral. "That's so sweet," she whispered and he smiled.

Harriet sat beside her husband. "Did you enjoy your day?"

"I did, how about you?"

"It was great."

Tom grinned. "Jeez Sam, you look like you've swallowed a watermelon.

"Very funny Tom, if I could get up I would thump you one," she told him playfully.

"I'm safe than."

Mac sat comfortable in Matt's arms. "So have you told enough war stories and tall tales?"

"For today," he mused.

Tom chuckled. "You have to be some kind of Marine to handle _Cobra_, Mac."

"Thank you Tom."

"Well anyone who can survive punching out of a MiG with Harm would have to be." AJ noted straight-faced.

Rolling his eyes, Tom smirked. "Jeez _Hammer, you should stick to just being a lawyer, you're dangerous."_

"He must remind you of yourself then, _Matrix." Samantha teased._

"Oh that's low," he remarked as everyone laughed.

Harm glanced at his sister-in-law. "You look tired, do you want me to drive you home, Corey can follow in your car?"

She nodded. "I think it's a good idea."

Emily hoped off his lap and went over to her parents.

"We're going to head home," Harm announced as he got up, helping Samantha to her feet with Corey's help. 

Bud and Harriet decided to go as well, lifting a still sleeping AJ from the Admiral's lap. He and Sydney got up too, calling it a day. As did Sturgis and Mic, the later stating his wife would kill him if he didn't get home soon.

Mac, Matt, Emily and Tom walked everyone out.

"Take it easy with my car, Corey," Samantha told the teenager as she handed him the keys.

"I will," he assured and headed for the sports car. 

She smiled and got into the cobra, Harm giving her a hand. "Thank you kind sir."

"You're welcome Milady," he teased and than got in himself.

Waving goodbye, one by one they all left, promising to do it again.

Matt slipped his arm around his fiancé, as she slipped hers around him.

Tom, having carried Emily out, put her down. "I'd better head off too, we're doing a surprise attack tonight."

"Be careful," Matt urged, adding. "I don't want to have to look for another best man."

"Hey it's me."

"I know that's why I'm warning you."

Tom laughed. "Sure _Cobra," he grinned. "It was nice meeting you, Mac."_

"It was nice meeting you Tom, come and have dinner with us one day next week," she suggested.

"I shell," he gave Emily a cuddle. "Bye Em."

"Bye Uncle Tom."

"Bye guys," he bided, getting into his car.

They waved as he drove away, than headed inside.

"You look tired too sweetheart." Matt noted.

Mac smiled sheepishly. "I didn't get a lot of sleep last night."

"Well you'd better go to bed early tonight," he suggested with a gleam in his eye.

"I think I will," she agreed, then turned her attention to the little girl. "Come on Em, let go sort out your over night bag."

"Okay,"

Matt smiled to himself as his fiancé and daughter climbed the stairs. He was a lucky man to have two such wonderful girls in his life - very lucky. 

To be continued.

I know I said I was finishing the story off and I am. It's just taking me a little longer to do than I thought it would. So bare with me, I will get to the end. AS.


	23. Sarah and Matt's Wedding: Part One

**Title:** **_Gold Wings and Dress Whites_**

**Author:** Anaika Skywalker

**Author's Email:** lindsay30@austarnet.com.au

**Rating:** PG

**Disclaimer:** I don't own JAG; I just like to spread my wings occasionally.

**Author's Note: **I like weddings, I always have. I remember my own, what kind of day it was, how nice it was. However I didn't have a happy ever after and I remember my divorce just as well.  So I like to write a nice happy ever after for my characters, since I still believe in true love and that we all have a soul mate whose just waiting to be found. I know I'm a romantic, but aren't we all?

_Debbie_: I'm glad you think this is a happy story for all the characters. Thank you for your review.

**Gold Wings and Dress Whites**

Chapter Twenty-three: **_Sarah and Matt's Wedding: Part One_**

Mitchell Estate

June 1st 2001

Washington DC

The night before the wedding

Mac saw her future sister-in-law slip out into the garden and followed her; she'd noticed Sera had been quiet since she'd spoken to her father earlier in the afternoon. "Want some company?"

"Sure," They walked for a while in silence; moonlight lit the garden and surrounding grounds. Family and friends had gathered at the Mitchell home for dinner, Sera had paid little attention to the food or the conversation. Her husband and son had noticed it as she was sure Mac had too, that was why she was there. Leaving it for the moment she asked. "Are you getting nervous?"

"A little," Mac admitted, and then asked. "Would you like to go jogging in the morning?"

"Sure, it's a good way to clear your head on the day of your wedding." 

"I know I went jogging with Harm, the morning of yours remember."

Sera smiled recalling that morning. "Oh I remember. I just don't think Matt will pull the same stunt as Harm did."

"You mean sneaking over for a, what's a nice way of putting it?"

"A _quickie_?" Sera inquired grinning.

"That's it," she answered and they both laughed.

Silence fell over them again as they continued walking.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Mac asked her finally. "Sometimes it helps?"

Sera sighed. "Dad informed me the _Liberty Aces_ will be based at Norfolk, I have a feeling he organized it because I'm in the squadron. And the twins being due in September."

"Would it be so bad?"

"It's not that, he thinks I need a more grounded assignment, that just taking time off want cover it," she hugged herself. "What if he's right Mac, I am being selfish by not wanting to give up flying?"

"No one said you have to give up flying, Sera," she assured as they stopped. "But you do have to think of the twins as well, what they need and they do need their mother as well as their father."

Sighing Sera turned away from her as tears welled in her eyes, it had been eating at her all evening and it hurt more then she could say. "So I am being selfish."

"Oh Sera, that's not what I'm saying," Mac stated, she put her hand on her shoulder. "Would it really hurt to be based at Norfolk for a while? You'd be home at night with your children and your husband. That has to count for something." She saw her nod and the tears as she turned back, coming to her own conclusion. "Sam's sharing her mode swings with you huh?"

"Yeah," she wiped her eyes. "The price you pay for being a twin."

"So what does Harm think about it?" Mac asked her as they started back.

"He likes the idea of having me home, though I think he was more concerned with having to deal with the twins alone." Sera remarked and they both chuckled. 

"Not _our_ Harm." Mac mocked lightly.

Sera found that amusing, feeling the stress lift from her shoulders as she slipped her arm around the Marine. "I don't mind sharing my husband with you Mac, I know he's your best friend and you love him too."

"Thanks Sera."

They returned to the house, going in. Harm had been looking for them. "There you are."

"We went for a walk," his wife informed, taking his out stretched hand. "What's up?"

"Tom has something to say to you."

"Oh?"

"Come on, I'll let him explain it."

They went back into the family room; Mac went and sat with her fiancée. Harm and Sera remained standing.

Tom stood. "I wanted to do this in front of everyone," he began. "As some of you know, the _Hawks_ put a bounty on _Angel's_. Sera's head and since no one was able to get her, the _Hawks_ had tomake a decision as to what to do with the money."

"How much money was on my daughters head, Colonel?" Ryan asked, slightly amused.

"Six hundred dollars sir," he admitted, and added. "When our CO and the other CO's involved in the war games found out about the bounty, they weren't happy. They demanded we give _Angel _an apology and out of our own pay, double the original bounty and the money were to be given to a charity of her chose. So I have a check for twelve hundred dollars here for you to give to any charity you chose. As well as our sincerest apologies."

"And." Matt pushed, knowing what else was ordered.

"And the _Hawks_ also picked out a gift for you for the twins," he nodded to Corey, who brought out two teddy bears from behind his back. Both wore Dress Whites and Gold wings, one had a JAG mill-rind insignia and the other a Line Officers Star. 

Sera smiled as her son handed them the bears. "They're fantastic Tom, please thank the _Hawks_ from both Harm and I."

"So we're forgiven for the bounty?" he asked handing her the check.

"Forgiven but not forgotten," she smirked. Then handed the check to AJ. "Sir would you hold onto this until Harm and I can decided on what charity will receive the money?"

"Of course," he took it, putting it safely away. "I have to head back to the office quickly tonight, so I'll put it in the safe."

"Thank you sir."

He and Sydney stood. "With that said, we must be going. Thank you for dinner Ryan, we'll see you tomorrow."

"You certainly will, AJ," he said and he and Tiffany walked them out.

Sera showed her sisters and their husbands the bears, as Harm spoke to Tom. "Nice touch with the teddy bears."

"One of our guy's wives makes them, we told her what we needed and she made them up," he revealed. "They're suitable for newborn's, she made sure of that."

"Thank you,"

"Well we made a mistake of underestimating Sera, we won't do it again."

"Not many do, Tom."

Sera came over to them. "Thank for the bears, Tom."

"You're welcome."

She smiled as she took her husbands hand. "We should head off too."

He nodded. "All right."

"Can I drive?" Corey asked.

Harm dug the keys from his pocket. "Sure," he through them to his son, who caught them.

Mac was surprised. "Now that was something I thought I'd never see."

"He's mellowing, sweetheart." Matt teased.

"Very funny." Harm remarked. "I just happen to trust my son."

"And we get the back seat to ourselves." Sera smirked.

"See big brother, there is always a motive for their reasoning," Shawn told Matt.

"Which I shouldn't be surprised about."

Bud looked worriedly to Harriet. "Does that mean one day I'm going to have to let AJ drive the car?"

"Yes dear," she answered calmly and everyone laughed.

Since it was getting late, everyone who was leaving headed out, that included Matt and Tom, since Mac, Chloe and Emily were staying at the estate.

"What time do you want to go jogging tomorrow, Mac?" Sera asked.

"Oh six hundred."

"Sounds good, I'll pick you up, we'll go to the pack and do a few laps."

"Fine. See if you can drag Harm out of bed too."

"What is this pick on Harm day?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered bluntly. 

"Gee thanks."

"You're welcome," she said and laughed.

"Good night Mac."

"Good night Harm."

"Night Mac," Sera bided.

"Night."

One by one they left until it was just Matt and Tom to go. Tom got the keys and started the car, waiting.

Matt drew his fiancé into his arms. "See you tomorrow Sarah Mackenzie."

"You shell Matthew Mitchell."

He lent forward and kissed her, pulling her against him.

Chloe rolled her eyes went back inside, glad Emily was already asleep.

Mac pulled away before she couldn't. "You'd better get going."

"Yeah, home for a cold shower," he grumbled.

"Well just think about tomorrow night," she propositioned going back into his arms. "Just you and me, all alone."

His pulse raced. "Tomorrow night. I'm not sure I can wait that long."

"You use to live here _Cobra_," she purred making his old call sign sound sexy as hell. "I'm sure you know how to get back here on your own."

Tom groaned out loud. "All right that's enough," he pulled them apart, giving Matt a show towards the car. "You in the car," he then turned to Mac. "There will be no midnight _quickies_ on my watch, now inside bride while I take the groom home."

"Yes sir," she mocked, giving him a salute before rushing back inside.

Tom shook his heard and got into the car. "As for you," he started the engine, as he addressed Matt. "Don't even think about it."

"Not even a little?" Matt teased as they drove away.

"Not even a little," Tom repeated, adding. "You can handle a cold shower for tonight. If you can't ring her up, I'm sure you can find something to chat about."

Matt grinned. "Tom, you're full of ideas tonight. Good ones at that."

"Damn right," he exclaimed and his friend laughed.

Mitchell Estate

2nd June 2001

Day of the wedding

Mac moved restlessly around the guest room, seeing Harriet finish doing Emily's hair.

"Mac, please sit down and relax." Chloe asked for the hundredth time.

She stopped pacing and did so. "Sorry, I guess I'm a little nervous," Her cell phone rang making her jump; she dug it out of her bag and quickly answered it. "Mackenzie."

"_Hi Mac, it's Harm_."

"Harm, what's wrong?"

"_Nothing Mac, everything's fine. Sera and I are at the hospital, Corey's already heading over with the Admiral_."

"Why are you at the hospital?"

"_Meg went into labor last night, David called us. He needed a little support this morning_." Harm told her. "_They had a little boy, Mac, Dylan Mackenzie Smith_."

Mac smiled. "Is Meg all right?"

"_She's fine, tied but happy. Zapper is on a natural high that's going to take him days to come down from_."

"Give them both our congratulations."

"_I will, we'll see you soon we're heading over now_."

"Thanks for letting me know, Harm."

"_No problem Mac, see you in a little while. Bye_."

"Bye Harm." She hung up, seeing the inquisitive looks. "Meg had a little boy, Dylan Mackenzie Smith."

"Oh that's so sweet," Harriet exclaimed.

Mac agreed. "Harm and Sera are on their way over now and Corey is already heading over with the Admiral."

"Then they should be here soon," Chloe, noted, her excitement was because of Corey, not the Admiral.

"Settle down tiger, they'll get here."

"I know,"

Harriet laughed. "Young love."

"Oh please," Chloe exclaimed. "He's my best friend."

Mac found that amusing, especially since Corey was a Rabb through and through. "Just take your time sweetheart, you have plenty of it."

"I will."

A knock came at the door as Harriet was helping Mac into her dress. "Come in."

"Is everyone decent?" a strong Texan accent asked first.

Mac smiled. "Yes sir."

The door opened and Admiral Chegwidden came in, he closed the door quickly. "Mac you look beautiful."

"Thank you sir," she said blushing. She'd asked the Admiral to give her away since her only family was in Leavenworth.

AJ came out of his daze; remember why he was there. "I have someone out side who wants to see you."

"Oh?"

He opened the door, smiling.

Mac couldn't believe who was standing there. "Uncle Matt?"

Matthew O'Hara smiled and than stepped into the room taking her in his arms. "It's so good to see you Sarah."

"How?"

"Well you'll have to thank Commander Rabb and his wife," her Uncle answered.

"Harm and Sera?"

"Well I got dug out of bed at an ungodly hour, driven to the airport. Put into flight gear and shown to a Tomcat," he explained. "The pilot introduced herself as _Angle_ and said she was flying me to Norfolk. On the way she told me she and Harm had called in a few favors."

Mac smiled and hugged him again. "Let me guess she didn't mention she was married to him until after you'd landed?"

"How did you guess?" He smirked, and then held her at arms length. "You look gorgeous honey."

"Thank you Uncle Matt."

"That certainly explains why Sera looked so tired this morning when she picked you up for your run." Chloe remarked casually.

Uncle Matt turned towards her. "My goodness is this little Chloe?"

The teenager blushed and accepted a hug from him. "I'm not so little now Uncle Matt."

"No you're not, you've grown into a beautiful young lady," he praised.

"Well I couldn't stay a little girl forever," she said blushing.

"Especially with a certain young Rabb chasing her," Harriet teased, then introduce herself. "Lieutenant Harriet Sims-Roberts, sir."

"It's nice to meet you Lieutenant."

"You too sir."

"Now what's this about young Rabb?" Matthew asked Chloe.

"Corey is just a good friend, nothing more."

"And he's Harm's son, correct?"

"Yes sir."

"Well then I'd say you're lucky to have a friend like him, sweetheart," he told her.

"Thank you Uncle Matt."

AJ cleared his throat. "I'd better go see if the Dynamic Duo has arrived, excuse me."

"Thank you Admiral." Mac said sincerely.

"You're welcome Sarah," he said with a smile, and then left the room.

Emily pulled at Matthew's pants leg; she'd come over with Harriet.

He hankered down so he was eye to eye with her. "You must be Emily," he saw her nod. "How do you do, Miss Emily?"

She smiled. "I'm good," she said cheerfully. "Why does Mum call you Uncle Matt, aren't you her dad?"

Matthew saw Mac going to explain, but shook his head. He would handle this, addressing the little girl. "Well Emily, Mac's father passed away, I'm her Uncle, her mother's brother."

"But Mum said you've been like her father."

"Well we're very close," he saw she was a little disappointed. "Why Emily?"

"Well if you were my Mum's dad, you could be my other Grandpa. I have lots of Uncle's. Uncle Michael, Uncle David, Uncle Harm, Uncle Bud and Uncle AJ."

"Well I suppose you do," he agreed, and then winked at Mac. "So I think you'd better just call me Grandpa Matt. How's that?"

She grinned and hugged him. "Thank you Grandpa Matt."

"You're welcome sweetheart," he said, and then gave her another hug. Releasing the little girl he stood. "Shell we get this show on the road, I think you've kept Matt sweating enough."

"Agreed." Mac said smiling.

Harriet handed Mac her bouquet, and she let her Uncle guide her out, Harriet and the girls following.  Leaving the house they crossed to the marquee where the wedding was taking place, tow ushers stood ready to left the heavy material and let them enter.

Before they did, Mac lent close to her Uncle. "How long are they letting you stay?"

Matthew patted her hand where it rested on his arm. "For as long as I like, sweetheart. It seems the President saw fit to pardon me."

As shocked as she was, Mac didn't have time to respond, the ushers pulled the heavy material apart and the music started. Emily went first, then Chloe and Harriet. Matthew tugged on his nieces arm and guided her down the aisle to the man she was about to marry.

To be continued. (Yes there is a part two and no there will be no surprises or maybe there will???)


	24. Sarah and Matt's Wedding: Part Two

**Title:** **_Gold Wings and Dress Whites_**

**Author:** Anaika Skywalker

**Author's Email:** lindsay30@austarnet.com.au

**Rating:** PG

**Disclaimer:** I don't own JAG; I just like to spread my wings occasionally.

**Author's Note: **Yes I know I kept you hanging in the last chapter, but I had to break it up into two chapters. Once more I had too much for just one chapter. So read on, and then let me know what you think.

_Winjan:_ I'm glad you liked Boy Talk. Sorry I didn't say so in the last chapter. To answer you question though, check out Chapter Five, it's mentioned there about Harm going to _Top Gun_. And I hope you like the wedding.

Gold Wings and Dress Whites 

Chapter Twenty-four: **_Sarah and Matt's Wedding: Part Two_**

Mitchell Estate

June 2nd 2001

Washington DC

The Wedding 

Lieutenant Colonel Mathew Mitchell turned at the sound of the wedding march, his eyes widened with surprise.

"Breath _Cobra_." Tom advised.

"Yeah," he managed.

As they walked down the aisle, Mac noticed not only had Sera and Harm made it, so had Harm's brother Sergei. He smiled as she passed by, they all did.

Matthew O'Hara smiled at the young man his niece was marrying; he kissed Mac's cheek and took his seat beside the Admiral.

Father Johnson smiled happily at the couple before him. "We gather here today to join Matthew and Sarah in the bonds of marriage. From today they shall no longer walk as two independent souls but as one, bond together by their love and devotion to each other," he began. "As Marines they know duty to their country, themselves and those who serve with them. As man and wife they will know duty to each other and their children." He paused again. "Matthew and Sarah, please join hands."

Mac gave Harriet her bouquet and turned, joining hands with Matt.

"Matthew will you please say the vows you've chosen," Father Johnson requested.

Matt gave Mac's hands a gentle squeeze. "I, Matthew Ryan, take you Sarah Catherine, as my friend and love, beside me and apart form me, in laugher and in tears, in conflict and tranquility, asking that you be no other than yourself, loving what I know of you, trusting what I do not know yet, in all the ways that life may find us."

Tears misted in Mac's eyes as on Father Johnson's urging said her vows. "I, Sarah Catherine, take you, Matthew Ryan, as my friend and love, beside me and apart form me, in laugher and in tears, in conflict and tranquility, asking that you be no other than yourself, loving what I know of you, trusting what I do not know yet, in all the ways that life may find us."

Father Johnson gestured seven-year-old Rick Cameron, who was ring bearer, closer. Matt's nephew held the pillow out to his Uncle that the rings sat on.

Matt took the smallest ring and slid it onto Mac's finger as he said to her. "Sarah, I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you, in the name of God."

Rick then held the pillow out to his new Aunt.

Mac took the last ring and slid it onto Matt's finger as she said. "Matthew, I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you, in the name of God."

Rick stepped back to stand beside Gunnery Sergeant Victor Galendez, who was Matt's groomsman.

Father Johnson smiled, addressing everyone. "With this statement made of love and trust, which we have just heard, I now wish you to greet Matthew and Sarah as husband and wife," to the couple he said. "May this day shine eternally in your lives. May it add brilliance to every achievement and cast a divine light over any misfortune. May you care for each other in all sadness, may you give cheer to each other. May you give vitality to each other in all undertakings, may this day shine eternally. May all that is virtuous, beautiful and honest, remain with you always." He concluded. "Matthew you may kiss your wife."

"Yes sir," he said happily and did just that, drawing Mac into his arms, his lips seizing hers in a long lingering kiss.

Tom, as the best man, turned and singled the guard of honor to form up, which they did quickly and quietly as the guests and the rest of the wedding party left the marquee. He and the Gunny stood at the front; swords were drawn to form and arch. It was then he announced: "Ladies and Gentlemen, I present for the first time. Lieutenant Colonel and Mrs. Matthew Mitchell."

Everyone clapped as Matt holding tight to Mac's hand, led her under the arch, as they passed Tom and Victor, the two Marines swatted the two of them on their six's and said: "Go Marines."

Matt and Mac laughed continuing. Tom dismissed the honor guard, and they joined the guests.

Harm gave Mac a hug. "Congratulations,"

"Thanks Harm."

Sera hugged her brother. "Be happy Mattie."

"I will," he assured her.

Sergei stepped forward and gave Mac a hug. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you, Sergei," she said with a smile. 

He shook Matt's hand. "You are a lucky man."

"Thanks Sergei."

Matthew O'Hara joined them; he gave his niece a kiss on the cheek. "Congratulations honey."

"Thanks Uncle Matt," she hugged him. Then looked to Harm and Sera. "Thank you both for bringing Uncle Matt here today."

Harm held tight to his wife's hand, as tired as Sera was she was also happy. "You're family Mac, we look after our own."

"Thank you anyway." 

The photographer got the wedding party and family together and photos were taken, before everyone headed inside the second marquee for the reception. 

During the night, Sera slipped away from the reception and returned having changed out of her Dress Whites into a beautiful dark blue dress and dark blue matching heals. She joined her husband on the dance floor, fitting snuggly in his arms.

Mac and Matt moved closer to them. "Nice dress, Sera," he smirked.

"Thank you," she said with a grin. "I bought it specially."

Mac laughed. "You should have seen the one she didn't buy,"

"Oh she did, it's at home for another occasion," Harm informed, grinning his sexy flyboy smile.

"Typical," Matt mussed and guided his wife away.

The Admiral tapped Harm on the shoulder. "Can I cut in Commander?"

"Yes sir," he reluctantly released Sera. Letting the Admiral draw her into his arms. Finding Sydney waiting for him.

"Don't worry Harm, AJ's a pussy cat," she mussed, dancing with him.

"I wouldn't say that too loud, Sydney," he said finding it funny.

"I won't."

Sera moved gracefully with the Admiral, they'd danced together at her wedding, so she knew he was skillful on the dance floor.

"Sera, your not suppose to out shine the bride," AJ teased her quietly.

"The bride picked out this dress," she revealed with a sexy grin. "It's for Harm's benefit."

"I got that impression, he's frowning at me."

She chuckled to herself. "He's a big boy Admiral, he'll get over it."

The dance finished, but before Harm could make it back to his wife, Victor Galendez asked her to dance. So he went and asked the bride.

Mac willingly danced with him. "Your wife is getting a lot of attention, Harm."

"Wipe that smirk off your face Marine, it's your fault my wife is getting all this attention," he said with mock annoyance. 

"I know," she said, and then giggled. 

"You realize every man here is just dying to ask you to dance, Mac," he teased lightly. "Hearts are breaking tonight."

"Oh very funny," she playfully swatted his arm. "They were breaking the day you got married."

"True," he smirked and they laughed together. Drawing her closer though he became serious. "Be happy Sarah, as happy as I am."

"I am, Harm, I promise you," she assured. "Now go rescue your wife,"

"Yes Ma'am." He said, kissing her cheek, he released her and hurried over to intercept Sera before anyone else asked her to dance.

Matt embraced his wife from behind. "He's a happy man."

"I know, and so are you," she agreed. 

"I'll be happier if we could get out of here and I could get you out of that dress," he whispered, nibbling at her neck. "It's driving me crazy."

"I know it is, and," she turned in his arms; pushing herself as close as she could against him she whispered what she was going to say in his ear.

Matt groaned. "That's it," he stealth fully guided her towards the entrance, the two of them slipping out.

"Where are we going?" Mac asked him, giggling.

"Somewhere, where I can get you out of that dress. We'll go back to the party latter," he informed as he led her towards the house.

"Matt we can't," she told him playfully.

"To hell we can't, not after what you just told me," he said huskily. Inside he guided her up to the guest room she'd been using, locking the door once they were inside. "Now lets see just how fast this dress does come off."

Stepping back, Mac reached behind her back and unzipped the gown, pushing the spaghetti straps off her shoulders; she let it fall to the floor. Before her new husband trampled on it she picked it up and laid it over a chair. "See just as I promised."

Matt draw her back into his arms and kissed her long and hard, feeling her pulling at his uniform jacket. Pretty soon it was thrown on top of the gown, as was his trousers, everything else went onto the floor as they found the bed. Making love with passion and vigor, not holding back, they were alone in the house, they could be as loud as they liked.

At the reception, despite the absent of the bride and groom, the celebrating went on.

Sera's older sister tapped her on the shoulder as she and Harm were back on the dance floor. "You might want to go and throw a bucket of cold water over your son and Chloe."

"Why?"

"Well they're in a full lip lock outside." Shawn smirked.

Both Harm and Sera went to have a look, seeing the two in question, doing what Shawn said they were.

"Corey Rabb release that young woman now!" his father barked in a strong command voice.

They parted in a hurry, both looking very guilty and sheepish.

"You're lucky Chloe, Mac and Matt are occupied at the moment." Sera announced.

"Sorry Ma'am."

"Sucking up will not get you both out of trouble, young lady."

"No Ma'am."

"Inside, both of you and keep your hands to yourselves." Harm ordered.

"Yes sir," both responded and went back inside.

Sera waited until they were gone before chuckling.

Harm drew her into his arms. "He's a chip off the old block, isn't he?"

"Definitely his father's son," she smirked. "Come on Commander, let's go back to the party."

"Good idea Mrs. Rabb," he stated and guided her back inside.

Mac and Matt returned to the reception, a little rumpled but none the wiser of what had occurred.

"Nice of you to rejoin us, son," his father teased.

"Sorry Dad got distracted."

"I can understand that, son," he remarked and hurried away.

Mac laughed and went into her husband's arms. "I love you Mr. Mitchell."

"I love you too Mrs. Mitchell," he said before kissing her.

To be continued…

(I wasn't sure how old Chloe was, which is why I made her Corey's age. So don't flame me over it.)


	25. Double Trouble

**Title:** **_Gold Wings and Dress Whites_**

**Author:** Anaika Skywalker

**Author's Email:** lindsay30@austarnet.com.au

**Rating:** PG

**Disclaimer:** I don't own JAG; I just like to spread my wings occasionally.

**Author's Note: **This chapter took a little longer then I expected, mostly because I was blown away by the response of my other story '_Starting Over_'. I still can't get over it. Well enough of that, thank you to everyone who reviewed and those who read by don't review, that's okay. Happy reading.

_Winjan_: I'm glad you liked Mac and Matt's wedding; it wasn't an easy one to write (the aircraft carrier wedding was hard to beat.) I hope you like this chapter too thank you for a nice review. And to answer you question, I'm guilty as charged. I did go back and do a little creative rewriting to help fit things in with '_Flashbacks_', sorry for surprising you like that.

_Jewels4_: Thanks for the review; I'm glad you think it's wonderful

_Debbie_: Don't be sad, all things must come to an end but your right, not quiet yet. I still have a few things to accomplish yet. Thanks.

Gold Wings and Dress Whites 

Chapter Twenty-five: **_Double Trouble_**

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church Virginia

Washington DC

28th August 2001

Admiral AJ Chegwidden stood next to the Captain of the _Liberty Bell_, today a sea of uniforms filled ops. It had nothing to do with cases though; today it had to do with honoring four aviators. Also among the uniforms was a scattering of casual dressed visitors, all there for the same reason.

"While serving aboard the USS _Liberty Bell_, the following officers; Commander Harmon Rabb, his RIO Lieutenant Elisabeth Hawks, Lieutenant Commander Sera Rabb and her RIO Lieutenant David Smith. Were returning from a routine patrol with their wingmen, when Commander Rabb, acting in temporary duty as Cag; received word the electrical systems on the USS _Liberty Bell_ had been sabotaged and the flight deck was rendered dark," the Admiral read. "When for a brief moment landing lights were returned, both Commander Rabb and Lieutenant Commander Rabb ordered their wingmen to land. Their following decision was performed above and beyond the call of duty in the finest tradition of Naval services. Faced with no landing lights on the flight deck, Commander Rabb and Lieutenant Rabb chose to land on the unlit deck instead of ditching their aircraft because of low fuel. Their actions reflect great credit on themselves, Naval Aviation and the United States Navy. Commander Harmon Rabb and Lieutenant Commander Sera Rabb are hereby awarded the Distinguished Flying Cross, third award."

While the Admiral pinned Harm's award to his uniform, Captain Mitchell pinned on Sera's, both being handed the documentation. 

"Congratulations Commander, Lieutenant Commander." AJ said shaking their hands.

"Thank you sir."

He turned a little. "Mrs. Burnett if you wouldn't mind?" 

Trish stepped forward and kissed her son and daughter-in-law's cheeks, then returned to her husband's side. They had arrived to be there for the ceremony and to help with the twins when they were born.

The Two officers stepped back, leaving Hawks and Smith before the Admiral and Captain.

Captain Mitchell took the commendations from Tiner. "Lieutenants David Smith and Elisabeth Hawks are hereby awarded commendations. Their level headedness aided their drivers to bring their aircrafts down safely," he presented them with their commendations, shaking their hands.

Taking a step back they stood once more with Harm and Sera, the four saluting the Admiral and Captain.

"At ease," the Admiral ordered. "Well done."

"Thank you sir," all acknowledged.

As he and Captain Mitchell moved back, others offered their congratulations.

Mic shook Sera's hand. "I wouldn't have like to have been in your shoes that night, _Angel_."

"You'd be amazed at what you can do when you have to, Mic," she told him grinning.

"Which isn't hard for Sera and Harm," Matt teased his sister.

"Be nice." Mac warned her husband.

"Yes dear."

They laughed at the bantering between the two newly married officers.

Meg Austin-Smith came over to them, her son snug at the crock of her shoulder. She'd transferred back to Falls Church to be close to her husband. "Thank you for keeping him safe for me, Sera. I didn't get a chance to say so before."

"We look after our own, Meg."

David slipped his arm around his wife as he teased his driver. "You just didn't want to break in a new RIO."

"You've got that right, _Zapper_."

"And he didn't want to have to break in a new driver." Harm teased.

"Commander," Pete Mitchell said joining them and their bantering. "You're lucky I didn't put Lieutenant Hawks in for the Medal of Honor for surviving flying with you."

"At least a Purple Heart," he jeered and they all laughed.

"The squadron at least deserves that for having you as _Cag_," Jack Keeter smirked.

"The whole Navy needs the Medal of Honor when it comes to surviving these two," a new voice commented behind them.

Those who had to turned to see who the speaker was, finding it was Alexander Nelson, the SecNav.

"Mr. Secretary." AJ greeted.

"AJ, sorry I'm late," he acknowledged. "Commanders, Lieutenants, congratulations."

"Thank you sir," they all said.

"Commander I hope you'll be staying out of the air for a while."

"Until my quals are due and unless needed, yes sir." Harm declared lightly.

The SecNav shook his head. "Perhaps you'd like an assignment where you get more flight time, Commander Rabb."

The Admiral spoke up before Harm could. "Are you suggesting I don't need Commander Rabb, sir?"

"I'm stating the Commander seems to spend more time in a cockpit then a courtroom, AJ," the SecNav declared. 

"Which has made him the officer he is, Mr. Secretary," Trish Burnett stated as she and Frank came to stand next to Harm with their grandson. "And made Sera the officer she is."

"I meant no offence Mrs. Burnett," the SecNav assured.

"Of course you didn't, Mr. Secretary," she said smoothly with a smile.

The ringing phone, unnoticed by the others, was answered by the Gunny. "JAG ops, Gunnery Sergeant Galendez."

"_Gunny, it's Commander Mitchell, could I speak to Commander Rabb or his wife please_?"

"Yes Ma'am, hold on," he answered and put her on hold. "Commander Rabb."

Harm turned. "Yeah Gunny?"

"Phone call sir, line two. Commander Mitchell."

"Thanks Gunny," he gave his wife's hand a gentle squeeze, then headed for his office.

Trish moved closer to her daughter-in-law. "Sera?"

She managed a smile. "I'm sure everything is fine."

The SecNav meanwhile had ushered the Admiral into his office. 

Captain Mitchell once more shook Sera's hand. "Good luck _Angel_, let me know when the twins are born."

"I will sir,' she assured. "Don't give the new squadron too much of a hard time, sir."

"Nothing they won't deserve, _Angel_," he smirked. "Make sure you and the rest of the _Liberty _Aces don't get to use to being state side. I want you all back."

"Aye sir."

He patted her arm, and then spoke briefly with Commander Keeter before leaving.

Sera left her friends talking with her mother and father-in-law, going over to her husband's office, going in after rapping lightly on the door, which she closed. Harm was off the phone. "Is everything all right?"

He went around to her. "Shawn just wanted to let us know Sam is fine and so are the twins, that we should go home and relax, either she or Michael will ring us when it's time."

"Nothing else?"

Harm drew her into his arms. "Nothing, I promise," he said calmly. "Are you all right?"

She nodded. "I suppose I'm just feeling a little selfish. Sam's doing all the hard work and I'm just going to waltz in take the twins."

"She doesn't think that's what's happening, Sera. Sam knows how much you've wanted a child of your own. Of our own, this is her gift to us. Her way of saying how much she loves you," he reassured.

"I know," she sighed, she'd been feeling this way since Michael had rang and told her Sam had gone into labor that morning. It was a little disturbing.

"Hey," Harm lifted her chin up. "Sam will be fine, the twins are going to be fine. They're only a few days early."

She managed to smile. "I guess then we're going to be parents pretty soon, Commander."

"We certainly are, Lieutenant Commander," he whispered, then lent closer and kissed her, cupping her face in his hand.

A knock on the door broke them apart; they chuckled and moved to stand away from each other.

"Enter!" Harm called.

The door opened and his stepfather came in. "Are you ready to go?"

"We are," both agreed following him out.

Saying goodbye to everyone, they left, driving home. Changing out of their uniforms into casuals they settled down on the sofa, Sera sat half in Harm's lap so he could rub her back, slow even circles.

Trish came into the lounge, smiling. "You look comfortable, Sera honey."

"I am," she'd closed her eyes, enjoying the attention her husband was giving her. "I didn't get a lot of sleep last night."

"Oh?" Trish eyed her son as she sat across from them. "Was that because of Harm or some other reason?"

"Mum!" he complained.

Sera chuckled. "A little of both," she opened her eyes. "Though mostly it was Harm."

"Thanks babe,"

"You're welcome," she closed her eyes again.

Corey and Frank also wondered in, sitting down. "Are you okay Mum?" the teenager asked.

"Fine honey."

"So Corey how's the jeep?" Frank asked him.

"It's great, I like having my own car."

"As long as he's not driving my Cobra or his father's Vette," Sera said sleepily.

Harm chuckled. "Not that we don't trust him."

Corey rolled his eyes. "Jeez thanks Dad."

"Don't mention it, Core."

The phone stated to ring. "I'll get it." The teenager volunteered and got up to do so.

"Did you finally decide on names?" Trish asked, a little anxious to know if this was the phone call they were waiting for.

"Harmon Ryan and Katherine Patricia." Sera answered opening her eyes.

Before anyone could comment, Corey returned. "That was Uncle Michael, he said things have speed up, it's time."

"Let's go than." Harm said. He got up and than helped Sera up.

"Do you need to get anything?" His mother asked.

"No. We've had everything prepared for a week." Sera admitted sheepishly.

"Well than lets go."

Harm handed Frank the keys to his Lexus. "Do you mind? Corey can direct you to Bethesda."

"No, not at all," he accepted, and then turned to Trish. "Come on Grandma."

"Just watch it Grandpa," she teased back.

Bethesda Naval Hospital

Maryland.

Commander Shawn Mitchell was waiting for them as they came off the elevator. She smiled warmly as she saw Harm's parents. "Hi Trish, Frank."

"Shawn, honey. How are you?" Trish greeted her with a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm fine. We've a room for you to wait in," she informed and headed them towards it. "Everything has been going well, no problems at all." She told them as they walked into the room.

Harm dropped the overnight bag on the floor near the bed. "Is it normal for labor to speed up all of a sudden?"

"Babies have their own time table, Harm, they come when they're ready and right now the twins are read." Shawn explained.

Trish smiled at her son's nervousness. "Don't worry Harm, if they're like you were, they won't give Sam any trouble during deliver."

Sera sat up on the bed. "So now we just wait?"

"You do, I'll be back a little later on. Relax," her sister mused and hurried out.

Trish chuckled and patted her grandson on the arm. "Corey, honey, why don't you give the JAG office a ring and let them know we're at the hospital."

"Sure," he agreed and hurried out.

Both Trish and Frank sat down on the chairs provided near the bed, Harm sat on the bed near its head with Sera in his arms.

"Why don't you try and get some sleep, honey?" her mother-in-law suggested.

"It's a good idea, babe," Harm told her. "I'll wake you if we hear anything."

"Promise?"

"Promise," he kissed the top of her head. "Sleep."

She closed her eyes. "Okay,"

Harm smiled to himself, feeling her relax in his arms. Within moments she was asleep.

"Maybe we should wait outside?" Frank volunteered.

"It's okay Frank, Sera's use to sleeping on a carrier, she'll sleep any where," his stepson announced.

Corey returned, seeing his mother sound asleep. "Is Mum all right Dad?"

"She's just asleep Core," he answered. "What did the Admiral say?"

"That he'll drop by later and that he'll let everyone know," the teenager revealed. "Oh and that Uncle Matt and Aunt Mac are on they're way."

"Thanks Core."

He nodded and sat with Frank, the two chatting about car and other things.

Trish sat forward in her seat. "Are you all right, Harm?"

"Yeah Mum, I'm fine."

She smiled warmly. "Your dad would be so happy for you both. He would of loved Sera and Corey, not to mentioned spoiled the twins."

"I know Mum," he said as he gently stroked his wife's head. He felt his father was watching over them. "Do you ever wonder what it would have been like if Dad hadn't have gone down that Christmas Eve?"

"Some times, do you?"

He nodded, smiling. "I can imagine him playing ball with Corey, bouncing the twins on his knee."

Trish understood. "Where ever your father is Harm, he's looking over you all. I believe that more then ever after all you've been through. You and Sera."

Nodding he let it drop. "I'm sure he is Mum."

A few minutes later the door opened and Shawn and Michael came in, each carried a small infant, smiling happily.

Harm gave Sera a gentle nudge. "Wake up babe."

She did, still half asleep. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just thought you'd like to meet your children."

That woke her up fully; she sat up seeing her sister and brother-in-law.

Shawn chuckled softly. She laid the infant she was carrying in Harm's arms. "This is your Daddy, Katherine," she said softly, then stepped out of the way.

Michael gentle laid the infant he was nursing in Sera's arms. "Here you go little one, this is your Mum," he said before moving back.

Tears welled in Sera's eyes; the emptiness that had been in her heart, the pain of not being able to have a child disappeared as she held her son in her arms.

Trish sat on the bed next to her. "He looks just like Harm did when he was a baby, you named him well."

"Little Harm is the smallest," Shawn revealed. "Just six pounds, where his sister weighted in a six pound two."

"How is Sam?" Sera asked.

"Exhausted, she delivered without tearing, but she'll still be a little sore for a little while. She's fine though. She's being released in the morning. The twins can go home then too, I've arranged for you to spend the night with them."

"Thanks Shawn."

"No problem."

Harm gestured Corey closer. "Would you like to hold her?"

"I don't know Dad, she's so tiny," he answered hesitantly.

"You'll be fine," his father reassured and gently laid the infant in the teenager's arms. "This is your big brother Kat, he's a little rough around the edges but he's a good guy."

Frank stood next to Corey, putting his hand on the teenager's shoulder. "Are you all right Corey?"

"Yeah," he answered smiling.

Mac and Matt chose that moment to come. "Did we miss anything?" the later asked.

"No big brother you're just in time. Come met your new niece and nephew." Shawn invited.

Moving closer they took a good look at the two newest Rabb's.

"They're so gorgeous, Sera," Mac praised holding tight to her husband's hand. Their time would come.

Harm slipped his arm around his wife and son. "We were wondering Mac, if you and Matt would be the twins Godparents."

"Of course we will,"

Sera saw the earning in Mac's eyes she knew that look. "Would you like to hold him, Mac?"

"I'd love too," she said excitedly.

Michael slipped out of the room as the twins were given to their Godparents. He went to his wife's room, going in.

She smiled as he entered. "About time you came back, how are my niece and nephew?"

"Perfect," he said as he sat on the bed next to her. "Are you all right?"

She snuggled into his arms. "I will be," she said. "Next time I do this, it'll be very different."

"It certainly will be sweetheart," he agreed kissing her forehead. "Next time it will be our turn."

To be continued…

(I went back and did a rewrite on this chapter, I wasn't real happy with it, so I hope it's turned out better. Review and let me know. Thanks – AS.)


	26. To say a little pray

**Title:** **_Gold Wings and Dress Whites_**

**Author:** Anaika Skywalker

**Author's Email:** lindsay30@austarnet.com.au

**Rating:** PG

**Disclaimer:** I don't own JAG; I just like to spread my wings occasionally.

**Author's Note:** I have to say this wasn't the easiest of chapters to write; there was so much I wanted to stay but felt I couldn't. It isn't the easiest of subjects and I wanted to approach it in a way that looked not at what happened but at what everyone was feeling. I hope that makes sense.

_Winjan:_ I know you were disappointed with the separate DFC ceremonies, so I went back and rewrote the whole chapter. So I hope you like it better. Let me know please?

_Uzma_: Thanks for your review; I'm glad you liked the story. I hope you like the rewritten chapter 25.

Gold Wings and Dress Whites 

Chapter Twenty-six: **_To say a little pray_**

Rabb Residence 

MacLean, Virginia

Harm pulled into the driveway of his home, shutting the engine off he pulled the keys out and hurried inside. 

His mother was waiting. "Has there been any word?"

"He was found, unconscious but alive, Mac's with him at the moment," he answered her.

Trish hugged her son. "Thank God for that," she whispered. "Frank and Corey are both asleep, I'll tell them in the morning."

"Where are Sera and the twins?"

"In the nursery, she hasn't left their side since she came home."

"I'll talk to her," Harm said, and then kissed his mother's head. "Go to bed Mum, get some rest."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

She nodded and headed for the spare room, thanking God along the way she had her son, daughter-in-law and grandchildren with her and Frank that night.

Taking a deep breath, Harm left it out slowly and walked towards the nursery. The twins were fourteen days old, it wasn't supposed to be a day of pain and anguish, but September 11th had turned into that. The whole country, the whole world had been given a rude awakening to the horrors of terrorism. 

Walking into the nursery he saw his wife in the dim light sitting between the two cots hugging her knees to her chest, their children asleep. She'd been taking the twins to Norfolk to visit the squadron, Trish had gone with her and they'd heard on the radio what had happened. Sera had quickly been recalled to duty, leaving Trish to take the twins home and wait, just as every man, woman and child was doing. Unknown to Sera though, Matt had been at the Pentagon when it had been hit. It wasn't until she'd been in the air that she remembered it was his day to go. It hit her suddenly he brother could be dead. Pushing it to the back of her mind she'd gone on with her duty, for him. Matt would never give up and neither would she.

Harm went further into the nursery, kneeling down in front of his wife, who still wore her flight suite, having obviously come straight from the base. "They found him honey, he's fine."

Tears streamed down her face, as she comprehended what he'd said. "He's all right?"

"He's fine babe, Mac's with him."

She released her hold on her legs and hugged her husband instead, crying softly in relief as he held her. 

Harm held her, rubbing her back. God he wanted to fall apart too, but he needed to be strong for Sera. His turn would come, but not right now. Now he had to be strong. "Mac is pregnant. She told me while we were waiting," he said softly. "She hadn't even told Matt at the time," he heard her sob's subsiding. "I told her Matt was too stubborn to die, that he would be around to see his child born and grow up. I promised her."

"And you always keep your promises." Sera whispered.

"I do," he kissed her forehead. "I love you Sera."

"I love you too, Harm."

"Come on sweetheart, lets get you to bed," he stood and helped her up, guiding her out of the nursery.

After taking a shower together, Harm went and locked up and turned out the lights before joining his wife in their bed. They lay there holding each other. Sera fell asleep in his arms, exhausted. 

As he held her, tears slid down his cheeks. He didn't know what he would of done if he'd lost her or the twins, if they were no longer in his life. God all those people, fathers, mothers, brother, sisters. So many people had lost their lives. 

"Harm," Sera woke seeing the tears. She wiped them away and kissed his lips gently. "It's okay babe, it's okay." She whispered. "We'll be okay."

He just hoped she was right, but mostly he just hoped not only the people effected would recover but the world also.

Bethesda Naval Hospital

Maryland.

Admiral Chegwidden stood in the doorway of the hospital room; silently thanking God his officer was alive to hear he was going to become a father. Thanking God Sarah Mackenzie-Mitchell had her husband back, alive.

Sydney Weldon came up beside him. "AJ?"

He ushered her out of the room and closing the door. "Thanks for coming."

"Of course I'd come AJ," she hugged him. "Are you all right?"

Nodding he held her tight. "Mac is pregnant, she's tell Matt now."

"Oh AJ," she saw the worry in his eyes. "It's not over, is it?"

"No, this is only the start."

Inside the room, Matt was hugging his wife. "You're sure?"

"I'm sure," she said, tears in her eyes.

"God, Sarah, don't cry," he insisted. "Have you told Emily?"

"No, only the Admiral and Harm know."

He caressed her cheek. "Our baby."

She nodded smiling despite her fears. "Our baby," she laid her head on his chest, feeling him stroke her hair. She had almost lost him, lost the father of her child, the man she loved with all her heart and soul.

"I love you Sarah," he whispered.

"I love you too," she told him.

In the waiting room, the Admiral and Sydney saw Admiral Mitchell, his wife and ex-wife coming down the hall.

"Admiral how is my son?" Ryan asked him.

"A concussion, and two broken ribs," AJ answered. "Apparently a young Corporal pushed him out of the way."

"Thank God."

"Mac is in with him at the moment."

"Thank you for staying AJ," Rebecca said.

"I wouldn't be anywhere else."

She smiled warmly. "Thank you anyway."

"Yes AJ, thank you," Ryan agreed. 

"Has anyone let Sera know or Sam and Shawn?" Tiffany asked concerned.

"Harm went home a few minutes ago, I spoke to Shawn, she and her husband are both on duty tonight. She said she'd go and ring Sam." AJ answered.

"You must be exhausted, Admiral," she noted. "Why don't you head home?"

"Yes AJ," Ryan decided. "We'll stay."

He nodded, seeing Sydney thought it was a good idea too. "Tell Mac not to come in for a few days."

"I will. Thanks again AJ."

"Matt is a part of my family too, Ryan, both he and Mac are."

"I know."

"Come on AJ," Sydney urged.

They bided them good night and left the hospital, Sydney followed AJ back to his place. Inside he sat down, resting his head in his hands.

She sat next to him. "Would you like something to eat?"

"No," he looked up; sitting back he drew her into his arms. "I just want to hold you."

"We can do that," she said gently. "For as long as you like."

At that point he considered forever, but even that didn't seem like a possibility. So he'd take tonight and tomorrow night, and any other night she'd give him - as long as they were together.

To be continued…


	27. Christmas Wishes

**Title:** **_Gold Wings and Dress Whites_**

**Author:** Anaika Skywalker

**Author's Email:** lindsay30@austarnet.com.au

**Rating:** PG

**Disclaimer:** I don't own JAG; I just like to spread my wings occasionally.

**Author's Note:**

Winjan: Thanks for the kick in the six I needed to go back and rewrite chapter 25 and for the nice words concerning chapter 26. I hope you enjoy the chapters to come. 

_DD2_: Sorry for worrying you, glad you liked it though.

_Laura carr_: Thanks for the review.

_Sann3187_: I felt I had to add the last chapter and despite the fact it took a while to write. In the end I left a little of what I felt within it. 

Gold Wings and Dress Whites 

Chapter Twenty-seven: **_Christmas Wishes_**

Vietnam Memorial Wall

Christmas Eve

24th of December 2001

Snow lightly fell, chilling the air, not that anyone really noticed. Most were there to honor someone, to visit a brother, father or husband, a love one lost to ravishes of war. At one part of the wall a family stood together, three in Naval uniform, supporting heavy coats. A teenager stood beside them, wearing a heavy coat also, the small bundle in his arms was rugged up against the cold, as was the small bundle in his mother's arms.

Harmon Rabb put his arm around his wife and son. Not only was it Christmas Eve, but it was their wedding anniversary. So much had happened in one year, to them and to the world. He reached out with his other hand and brushed his fingers over the gold lettering that made his father's name. "Merry Christmas Dad."

Sergei Rabb reached out and touched them also. "Merry Christmas, Dad."

Sera Rabb did the same after resettling her son. "Merry Christmas Dad."

Corey Rabb, settled his baby sister and touched the lettering too. "Merry Christmas Grandpa from the twins and I."

"We should be going," Harm said at last and they all agreed walking away from the wall, the snow crunching beneath their shoes.

Sera felt a shiver ran up her spin and stopped glancing back, seeing no one behind them.

Harm stopped also. "What's wrong?"

She smiled and shook her head. "Nothing," she dismissed and continued with him. Little Harm now asleep snuggled against her, secure in her arms, her husband's hand on the middle of her back. She had a feeling another Rabb had just wished them a Merry Christmas in his own way.

At the SUV, Harm took his daughter from his son; Corey and Sergei had come in the Jeep. "Drive carefully, we'll see you at the Admiral's."

"You too brother." Sergei insisted.

"We will," he assured putting Katherine, the eldest of the twins by two minutes, in her car seat. Her brother was asleep in his seat. Harm climbed into the warm of the SUV, starting it up and putting his seat belt on.

Sera, was already to go. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he gave her a smile and backed the car out, waiting until Corey had done the same with the Jeep and drove behind them.

The rest of the JAG staff was already at the Admiral's when they arrived; they knew that by the number of cars. Sergei took one of baby bags for Sera, she carried her son and Harm had their daughter in his arms, both were now asleep. Corey had the other baby bag.

The Admiral opened the door, letting them in. "About time you showed up."

"Sorry sir, the roads were busy tonight." Harm apologized.

"No need to be sorry, you have to take it easy with these two on board," he reassured. "Come and put them down on my bed, let them sleep."

"Thank you sir." Sera said, smiling warmly.

He took the baby bags from Corey and Sergei and showed them to the main bedroom, putting the bathroom light on before closing the door so only a little light shown through, keeping the room dim.

Sera lay her son on the bed, then took her daughter from her husband and laid her beside her brother. Arranging the pillows around them so if they rolled over they wouldn't fall off the bed. Placing a gentle kiss on each of their foreheads, she got up and followed the Admiral and Harm out, leaving the baby bag's by the door. They rejoined everyone in the living room.

Matt gave his sister a hug. "Hi sweetheart."

"Hi Mattie."

"You look tied, are the twins keeping you up?"

"No, early meetings and long days," she answered, and than smiled. "I'm fine."

"Okay."

Harm was talking with Mac and Harriet. "Where's little AJ?" he asked the Lieutenant.

"In the spare room asleep, he was determine to stay up to see his Uncle Harm and Aunt Sera, but in the end exhaustion won out," she mused.

"We'll stop by tomorrow and play with him."

"Thank you sir, he's missing his daddy."

Mac put a hand on the younger woman's arm. "Just like his mummy."

"Yes Ma'am," she admitted.

Sera and Matt joined them, going to their respective spouses. 

The Admiral called everyone together as drinks were past around. "I'd like to say a few words," he began; Sydney took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "We've been through so much this year, challengers within work and within our personnel lives. I feel privileged to have you all here tonight to share Christmas Eve with Sydney and I."

Sera glanced at her watch, then over at the door. They were late.

Harm saw her doing it. "What's up?" He whispered as the Admiral continued.

"The _Cag _is late."

"He'll get here."

She glanced back again, smiling. "You were right," she mused. "Admiral may I interrupt?"

"Go a head, Sera."

"Thank you sir," she moved to stand next to him. "Harm and I thought since it was Christmas, it wasn't fair that Harriet and little AJ should have to spend it alone. So we decided to do something about that."

The door opened and two Naval officers came in. Only one though was the person Harriet Sims-Roberts wanted to see.

"Bud," she squealed and rushed over to him, nearly jumping into his arms.

He held her tightly against him as Keeter patted him on the back and went over to the others.

"Nice work, _Angel_," the Admiral said quietly.

"Thank you sir. You could say for Harriet, Santa came early this year."

He chuckled softly. "He did indeed."

Rabb's Residence 

MacLean, Virginia

25th of December

Christmas Day

Sarah Mackenzie-Mitchell stood in her husband's arms watching the twins being feed, Matt had his hands on his wife's slightly swollen stomach where they're child grew within her.

Emily had been watching with fascination as Harm gave baby Katherine her bottle from where she sat in Sergei's arms, now she was asleep her head on his thigh. Baby Harm was nearly asleep in his mother's arms as he drank his bottle.

Sergei and Emily were seated on the floor near the Christmas tree; he'd cleared up all the wrapping paper from the presents before the little girl had come to sit with him in his arms.

Corey and Chloe was seated on the other side of the tree, even with their time apart since the wedding, they'd picked up where they'd left off. They'd even brought each other presents. 

"Are you glad you came?" Matt asked softly in his wife's ear.

"Yes, are you?"

"Mmm, come for a walk," he urged and they slipped out of the room. Grabbing their coats they went outside, walking hand in hand. "Do you know if they've made a decision yet?"

She shook her head. "Harm hasn't said anything."

"It's a good career move," Matt noted.

"It is," she agreed. "Just as the job offer at 29 Palms is."

"True."

"We need to tell the Admiral our decision soon."

"I know," he slipped his arm around her. "Doing it now would be a good time, with Emily being young, the baby coming."

They stopped and stood in each other's arms. "It sounds like you wouldn't mind the move," she mused.

"Well we both be stationed together, you running the JAG office,"

"You being the Pentagon's representative," she added. "Doing the odd trip back to the Pentagon."

"Which we can survive, we're Marine's."

She laughed. "That we can," she agreed. "So I guess we're going to 29 Palms."

"I guess we are." He tipped her chin up and kissed her. "Lets get back into the warm."

"Good idea."

Back inside the conversation was centered on career moves also.

"So have you and Sera made a decision, brother?" Sergei asked Harm.

He nodded. "We have," he was gentle patting his daughters back, she was at the crock of his shoulder, a cloth nappy over his shoulder encase she brought anything up. Sera, was doing the same with baby Harm. 

"And?"

"And we think it would be a could time to do it, while the twins are small."

"And I can go back to a squadron later on." Sera noted. "Not that I'll really be coming out of the loop, I'll have to remain qualified for what I'll be doing and occasionally I'll be spending time on carriers anyway."

"What about _Zapper_?" he asked

"David has agreed to the posting too, as has Meg. They're looking forward to the move."

"You could be having Mum as an instructor, Uncle Sergei," Corey smirked.

"I would be honored," Sergei remarked.

"Thank you Sergei," she said grinning.

"You are welcome sister dear."

Mac and Matt re-entered the room, they sat together near Harm and Sera. "We have an announcement?" he revealed.

"We're excepting a transfer to 29 Palms in San Diego." Mac declared. "I'll be heading up JAG there and Matt will be the Pentagon representative."

Harm and Sera glanced at each other, then back at the couple. "I guess we're not the only ones leaving than." Harm stated.

"You decided?" it was a rhetorical question but one Matt had to ask.

"We did. Pensacola is a good posting for both of us," Sera answered. "Harm can sort out JAG and I get to shape the next generation of aviators."

"And you can go back to a carrier later," Mac stated.

"I can, I'll remain qualified," she agreed. "And I get to be with the twins, see them grow up."

"I guess next Christmas is going to be very different." Chloe said matter-of-factly.

Corey gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "We'll still get to see each other on the holidays and we can also email each other."

"I know," she said softly.

Sera moved to get up. "I think it's time to put these two down for their nap."

Harm stood with her and they carried the twins into the nursery, managing to change their diapers without waking them before settling them in their cots. They stood together in the doorway, Harm holding his wife in his arms. "Are you sure about this?" He asked her quietly. "It's a big step for you?"

"And you. You'll be running the JAG office."

"I can do that, I'm concerned about you. You're an aviator, Sera, it's what you love."

She turned in his arms. "I love you, the twins and Corey more. Just having them with us has shown me that," she said sincerely. 

He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her. "I love you too, babe. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Harm."

To be continued…

(Happy Holidays. I'm taking a little break. See you all in the New Year. But don't let that stop you from reviewing – AS)


	28. Full Circle: Part One: Returning Home

**Title:** **_Gold Wings and Dress Whites_**

**Author:** Anaika Skywalker

**Author's Email:** lindsay30@austarnet.com.au

**Rating:** PG

**Disclaimer:** I don't own JAG; I just like to spread my wings occasionally.

**Author's Note:** Thank you to everyone who has followed this story from the beginning and forgave me for marrying Harm off to another woman. And to those who joined a few chapters in and became hooked. I was going to finish this story off quiet a few chapters ago, but somehow one thing lead to another and I never did, but this is definitely it. It's time to finish it so I can concentrate on my other two JAG stories. Once again thank you to everyone who has reviewed, I really to enjoy your feedback.

Winjan: I know you love surprises, so I couldn't resist. 

_DD2_: Of course I'm resuming I just needed to recharge and concluded.

_TZMaverick_: Thanks for nit picking – I was just going on the address I found on the US Navy web site. Not being an American, I have to use maps and research to find out what I need. Unfortunately I still get some things wrong. But that's what I have you guys for, to tell me these things.

_Maria_: Thanks for thinking this is a great fanfic and for following along, I hope you like the ending.

_Uzma_: Thanks I'm glad you've liked the story and I hope you also like the ending.

**Author's Extra Note: **This chapter takes place nearly two years after chapter 27, it seemed the easiest way to finish this off, so bare with me. Chapter 29 will make a jump through time too, so be prepared.

Gold Wings and Dress Whites 

Chapter Twenty-eight: **_Fall Circle Part 1: Returning Home_**

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

Washington DC

5th November 2003

The Navy Captain strolled into the JAG officers with a casual easy that said he could have been doing it for years and had for a number of them. These officers weren't unfamiliar at all to him; he knew ever part of them. Thankfully no one he knew was in ops as he past through, even the Admiral's yeoman wasn't the same Petty Officer. The young woman got quickly to her feet. 

Which made him smile. "At ease Petty Officer, Admiral Chegwidden is expecting me. Captain Rabb."

"Yes sir, he said to go straight on in."

"Thank you Petty Officer?"

"Coasts, Sir. Petty Officer Jennifer Coasts."

Harm gave her a warm smile. "Nice to meet you Coasts," he said then went over to the door, knocking before going in. Closing it when he was.

Admiral AJ Chegwidden smiled and got up, going around his desk to shake the Captain's hand. "It's good to see you again, Captain."

"It's good to be here sir."

"Sit, please," AJ insisted and gestured to the two chairs near the fireplace and they sat. "How long has it been, son?"

"Nearly two years, sir," Harm told him. 

"And Sera, last I heard your wife was reassigned to carrier duty?"

"Yes sir, aboard the USS _Ticonderoga_. She's now a full Commander and squadron leader. Three months after we arrived at Pensacola, they had her retrained on the Super Hornet. A month after that they asked her to form the _Ach Angels_, which she did, a month after that she was retraining them and having them ready to deploy. As soon as the _Ticonderoga_ was ready to ship out they were aboard her for her maiden voyage, Sera is the only squadron leader to have two Marine aviators under her command. I'd say in the whole time she was at Pensacola, Sera spend only a month in a classroom teaching. The _Ach Angels_ became her priority and at least now with them being stationed at Norfolk when not deployed things will be easier."

AJ nodded. "And Corey?"

"Corey is at Annapolis, he and Chloe have agreed to wait until after he graduates to get married. She's studying at the Collage nearby and if they still feel the same about each other in four years, well then Sera and I won't stand in their way. Her father feels the same way, so do Mac and Matt," Harm answered, continuing with a smile. "Of course the twins miss their mother and brother, but love being spoilt by their grandparents."

"They'd be two now?"

"Yes sir."

"I'm sorry I missed you on the weekend, did you get settled back into your house all right?"

Harm nodded. "I'm glad we decided not to sell it now,"

"So am I, you were good neighbors." 

"Yes sir."

AJ sat back in his chair. "It doesn't see that long ago you and Sera were planning your wedding. Now look at you both. Are you happy son?"

"Very sir," Harm agreed. "The twins and I miss Sera, but in the end a part of her would have been missing if she'd stayed in the classroom. She loves to fly and I won't stop her, nor would she stop me, it's that part of us that brought us together and keeps us together."

"So when is she due home?" the Admiral asked, knowing that tone of voice.

"End of the week sir,"

He laughed. "I'm going to enjoy having you back Captain, though from what the SecNav explained about this new position you'll be coming and going."

"Yes sir. As Regional Fleet JAG, I'll be visiting all the JAG officers and all deployed JAG lawyers," Harm enlightened. "Of course I still get to keep my hours and carrier quals up, at least until they deem me unfit to fly any more."

The two men laughed. A knock on the door stopped it though. "Enter!" the Admiral ordered.

The door opened and Petty Officer Coasts came in. "Sir I have Commander Roberts on line one,"

Getting up, AJ noticed Coasts didn't move from her position at the door. Picking up the phone, he took the call. "Yes Commander."

"_It's a girl sir_!" an excited Bud Roberts exclaimed. "_Seven pounds exactly_."

"Congratulations Bud, give Harriet our best."

"_I will sir, she'll be home tomorrow if you'd like to come over_."

"I'll do that and I'll have everyone inform here."

"_Thank you sir. Oh and sir, has Captain Rabb arrived_?"

"He has Commander, I'll let him know."

"_Thank you sir. Ivel got to go, goodbye sir_," he said quickly and then was gone.

AJ chuckled and hung up. "Petty Officer Coasts you can inform everyone that Lieutenant Commander Sims had a baby girl, seven pounds. They'll be home tomorrow."

"Yes sir," she said excitedly.

"Oh and Coasts, find out who one the bet?"

"Yes sir," she said and hurried out.

Harm raised an eyebrow. "Bet sir?"

"There was a pool going around the office to when Harriet would have her baby, I can't remember what I put down, but I have a feeling I won," AJ announced and rejoined him. "Bud wanted you to know also."

"I'm surprised he even remembered I was coming today,"

"He knew. Bud doesn't miss much that's going on in this office," the Admiral informed. "He's a damn fine lawyer, you and Mac taught him well."

"Mac said the same thing last time I spoke to her, she said she had him at 29 Palms on a case and within minutes of his arrival he had her whole office jumping," Harm said cheerfully. "He's not the same young officer he was."

"No he's not, still none of us are." AJ declared. "A lot changed after you and Mac left. Singer went out to the Seahawk, Tiner decided to do his law degree. The Gunny went back to active service and is now a Lieutenant, Captain Sturgis is commanding a submarine, the _Charlton_."

"And you sir, how is Meredith?" Harm asked. Not long after he and Sera had left AJ had broken up with Dr. Walden and Bud had informed him in a email last year he'd meet a Shakespearean professor, they'd gotten married a few months later. Neither Harm nor Sera had been able to be there, but Bud had sent them a video of the wedding and they'd spoke on the phone once or twice.

"Meredith is just fine, she'd love to meet you and the twins in person. In fact she told me to invite you to dinner, and she said not to take no for an answer."

"I'd love to sir. Once Sera is home, I'll sure she'll want to have you both over."

"We'll be there," he glanced at his watch. "Now Captain, I believe we have a meeting with the SecNav."

"We do sir," Harm agreed as he stood with the Admiral. Leaving the office together, he noticed as AJ was giving Coasts last minutes instructions, a lot about JAG ops had changed but a lot had remained the same also.

AJ came up beside him. "Missed it, didn't you Captain?"

"Yes sir, I did," he admitted. "Still I wouldn't have given up the opportunities I've had sir."

"They've taken you far, Harm."

He nodded. "They also brought me home sir."

"They did indeed," the Admiral agreed. He patted him on the back and they walked out together. One day Harm Rabb would take over as JAG and when that day came, AJ knew those under his command would be in the best of hands.

Rabb Residence

MacLean, Virginia

25th November 2003

What was suppose to be a quiet Thanksgiving had turned into a large party, one Sera Rabb and Meredith Chegwidden had planed to perfection, just like a military operation. The two women had become friends very quickly, which worried their husbands a great deal. Their biggest surprise had been the arrival of Mac, Matt, Emily and one-year-old David. Corey and Chloe had come from Annapolis, Sergei was there; he had been assigned to the _Ticonderoga_ and was one of the _Arc Angels_ under his sister-in-laws command and was also on leave. Some of the squadron had been able to show up – Lt. Commander Elisabeth Hawks, Lt. Commander Cassie Ross, and Lt. Commander Mark Taylor (his wife Vicky and daughter Amy also came). Lt. Colonel Tom Harrison arrived just after Lt. Commander David Smith and his wife and son. Harriet, Bud, little AJ and baby Sara Roberts were the last to arrive.  

Sera spotted her husband disappearing into the kitchen; she excused herself and went after him. "Harm, is everything all right?"

"Yeah," he drew her into his arms. "I just needed a breather. Our Thanksgiving has turned into a reunion."

"They're all family," she noted. "One way or another."

"I know," he kissed her forehead. "Are you glad you're back?"

"Very," she rose up on her toes and kissed him. "I know you are, Captain Rabb."

"Well I have you around again, Commander Rabb," he smirked and kissed her again. "Do you think they'd miss us for a few minutes."

"I think they would, besides I don't wont a few minutes. I won't a lot longer," she purred.

He groaned. "How much longer,"

"Forever," she mused, "But tonight I'll take a few hours."

"It's a deal," he agreed. "On both counts."

"I can wait,"

"So can I."

She kissed him again, long and sensual. "Come on Captain, we have guests."

"Lead on, _Angel_," he insisted taking her hand.

She did, taking him back to the party.

"Sera," Mac called her over. She was standing with Meredith, Beth, Cassie and Meg. "What happened to your Novel being made into a film?"

"It comes out at on the 1st of December," she revealed. "They got an actor who looks a lot like Harm to play the part, David James Elliott. Michael, who they joked must have been a long lost brother because of the two names, plays his best friend."

"So did you get to met him, David James Elliott?" Meg asked. "He is so cute in that law show."

"I did, I also took him for a joy ride in a Tomcat. He loved it."

"She has an autographed photo of him on the inside of her locker on the _Tyco_," Beth joked.

"So do you," Cassie remarked, and they all laughed.

Harm came up behind his wife, embracing her. "Gossiping ladies?"

"Of course," Meredith agreed. 

Sera lent back in his arms. "Should we tell them, we were invited to the première of '_Ramp Strike_'?"

"I wouldn't," he smirked.

"You're kidding? You got invited to the actually première?" Meg exclaimed.

"By the star himself," Sera teased.

The four women were dumbstruck. "Can we come," they all asked together.

Both Harm and Sera laughed. "It's a good thing he arranged for extra seats," she declared.

"A very good thing," he agreed.

To be concluded… 

(Yes I know I used the _Ticonderoga_ in my story _Starting Over_, but I couldn't resist. Thanks once again to everyone who's been reviewing and I hope you enjoy the final chapter of _Gold Wings and Dress Whites_ – Chapter 29: Full Circle Part 2: The Future.)


	29. Full Circle Part 2: The Future

**Title:** **_Gold Wings and Dress Whites_**

**Author:** Anaika Skywalker

**Author's Email:** lindsay30@austarnet.com.au

**Rating:** PG

**Disclaimer:** I don't own JAG; I just like to spread my wings occasionally.

**Author's Note: **Thanks to _Winjan_, _Maria_ for their reviews of chapter 28. More thanks at the end, so read on and enjoy the conclusion to _Gold Wings and Dress Whites._ To save confusion, Harm and Sera's son will be written as Harmon. 

Gold Wings and Dress Whites 

Chapter Twenty-Nine: **_Fall Circle Part 2: The Future_**

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

Washington DC

July 1st 2010

Lieutenant Corey Rabb smiled at his wife and gave her hand a gentle squeeze as they entered the JAG office; he'd been stationed at Norfolk now for a month after finishing another deployment at sea. Chloe was glad he was home; she'd rang him days after he'd deployed and told him he was going to be a father. He hadn't stopped smiling for a week. His nine-year-old siblings were excited about having a baby cousin, his mum had complained about being too young to be a grandmother – she was only thirty-seven that year and now _Cag_ aboard the USS _Ticonderoga_. His dad was now JAG and an Admiral to boot. His Aunt Mac had become a Judge and his Uncle Matt was still at the Pentagon, running the place his dad had joked. Captain Bud Roberts had taken over as Regional Fleet JAG, his wife also now a Captain, was running the Public Affairs office in Washington.

Lieutenant Commander Jason Tiner acknowledged them. "Afternoon Lieutenant Rabb, Mrs. Rabb."

"Commander, we have an appointment to see the Admiral."

"Your Aunt and Uncle are with him," he informed.

"Well that takes care of seeing them later," Chloe mused.

Jason ached an eyebrow. "Is everything all right?"

"Just fine Commander, excuse us," Corey insisted and lead his wife towards the Admiral's office.

Petty Officer Andrea Neil smiled as they approached. "Good afternoon Lieutenant, the Admiral is expecting you, go on in."

"Thanks Andy,"

She blushed shyly, which made Chloe chuckle softly. Her husband always had that affect on women; it was that flyboy grin he'd inherited off his father.

They walked into the office, closing the door when they were inside. Being hugged by his father and Uncle and Aunt.

Matt patted his nephew on the back. "How are you Lieutenant?"

"Fine sir."

Harm perched on the end of his desk. "What have you been feeding your wife Corey, she looks ready to explode," he teased.

"I am ready to explode, Dad," Chloe exclaimed. "And it's from nothing he feed me."

He shook his head chuckling. "Sit down sweetheart."

She did with a little help from her husband. "Thank you."

"Now Mr. Rabb," Harm said addressing his son. "Why the urgency?"

"Well, we thought you'd like to know a small fact about your grandchildren."

Matt caught it first. "Grandchildren?" He looked at them both. "As in twins?"

"Triplets actually," Chloe revealed.

"Triplets?" Mac repeated stunned.

"And you're only telling us now?" their Uncle exclaimed.

Corey noticed his father wasn't as shocked as the others. "Dad?"

He shrugged. "I had a feeling, after all I spend a lot of time with your Aunt Sam when she was pregnant with your brother and sister."

Mac arched an eyebrow, grinning. "So how long have you two known?"

"Since Chloe was nine weeks," he told her. "It wasn't an easy secret to keep."

"I bet, so do you know if they're boys or girls?" 

"Two girls and a boy," Chloe told her '_big sister_' who was also her Aunty by marriage.

"Congratulations sweetheart,"

"Thank you Aunt Mac," she teased.

They all gave her a hug while she remained sitting.

Matt slapped Corey on the back. "Way to go kid," he smirked.

"Thanks Uncle Matt."

"So have you guys thought of names?" Harm inquired.

"Well," Corey hesitated for a moment. "I'd like to call our son Christopher and Chloe thought of Sara and Lysandra for the girls."

"They sound perfect, Core," his father told him gently.

"Thanks Dad."

"Come on, we'll go get some lunch,"

"Good idea, I'm starving," Chloe declared making them all laugh.

"You're always hungry, honey," Corey teased.

"Well it's half your fault I'm in this condition," she reminded. 

"I know and I enjoyed every minute," he smirked, grinning that flyboy grin of his.

"He's his father's son all right," Matt declared keeping a straight face.

"Oh yeah," Mac agreed laughing.

"So when are you going to tell your mother?" Harm asked his son as they left the office.

"We rang her before we came here," he smirked. "I'm surprise you couldn't hear her and Uncle Sergei from here."

"I wondered what that noise was," he mocked and addressed his yeoman. "We're going to lunch, Andy."

"Aye sir. Don't forget you have an appointment with the SecNav this afternoon," she reminded. "Fourteen hundred."

"I won't,"

"How is Uncle AJ?" Corey asked him.

"Enjoying pushing me around," Harm told him, and they laughed.

AJ Chegwidden had been offered the position of SecNav two years ago, leaving JAG to Harm, now he was getting his own back.

"It's revenge Harm, you should be use to it by now." Mac teased him.

"I know,"

Chuckling Mac patted him on the back. "Don't worry flyboy, I'll protect you."

"Thank you Ninja-girl." 

"You're welcome."

Corey laughed; it was just like old times.

Two months later:

Bethesda Naval Hospital

1st September 2010

Captain Sera Rabb smiled as her husband as he entered the hospital room. "About time you go here, _Hammer_."

"Sorry, I had to get out of several meetings," he grinned sheepishly.

"We forgive you Dad," Corey told him from where he sat with his wife on the bed. In his arms was their son Christopher, Chloe held their daughter Sara, while daughter Lysandra was being held by Sera.

Harmon and his sister Katherine, or Katie as she was known rushed in behind their father. Both were the imagers of their parents, when Harm and Sera had been their children's age. They went closer.

"They're so cute, Corey." Katie exclaimed quietly.

"Thanks little sister."

"Can I hold her, Chloe?" Harmon asked referring to the baby in his mother's arms.

"Sure kiddo."

Sera stood and let her son sit down before putting the newborn in his arms. "There you go, honey," she said then went over to her husband.

He slipped his arm around her. "Hi grandma."

"Don't you start, grandpa," she teased.

"Yes Ma'am," he chuckled.

Behind them the door to the room opened and Samantha, her husband Michael and their eight year-old twin daughters entered the room. Both Caitlin and Deanna hurried over to Harmon and Katie to look at the baby in his arms.

"Congratulations, Chloe, Corey," Samantha said and carefully giving them a hug.

"Thanks Aunt Sam,"

"He looks like you, Corey," Michael noted studying the newborn.

"He's a Rabb," Corey said proudly.

"Another Squid!" Mac sighed as she, Matt, eight year-old David and four year-old Harmony came into the room. "We're being over run."

"Easy honey, we're also out numbered," her husband reminded.

"You sure are mum," sixteen year-old Emily Mitchell exclaimed as she entered the room. Despite having Marines for parents, she wore a t-shirt that had **NAVY** written in big black letters. She grinned. "Congrats Chloe, Corey."

"Thanks Em," Corey said. "Would you like to hold Chris?"

"Yeah," she hurried over to him and confidently took the newborn from his arms. "Hey little squid."

Matt looked to his brother-in-law. "It's all your fault,"

Harm smiled his flyboy grin. "I know," he smirked and they all laughed.

They stayed as long as the hospital staff would let them, finally they were asked to leave so Chloe and the triplets could get some rest, even Corey was told to go home and get some sleep.

Sera and Harm drove home, Harmon going with his mother and Katie with her father. At the house the twins were the first out of the cars. An identical plan inside their heads that neither needed to confer with the other about.

"Mum can we go over and tell Uncle AJ and Aunt Meredith about the triplets?" Harmon asked.

"Sure honey, don't be long though,"

"We won't," they called in unison as they ran off in the direction of the Chegwidden house.

Harm embraced his wife, chuckling. "AJ might think he's getting revenge on me as SecNav, but I think I still have one over him, or should I say two."

Sera agreed. "They can twist him around their little fingers," 

"Like you twist me?" He asked teasing.

She kissed him. "Yes," she slipped her arms around his neck. "I love you Harmon Rabb, Jr."

"And I love you, Sera Rabb," Harm whispered, then swung her up into his arms, hearing her giggle. "Come on sweetheart, I'd say we have a good hour before AJ and Meredith kick the twins out."

Laughing Sera didn't tell him differently as he carried her inside. They'd come so far in their lives and their careers and there was so much they hadn't done, but they would. And they wouldn't change any part of either. They were together. 

Fall Circle.

The End.

Thank you to everyone who has followed along and reviewed _Gold Wings and Dress Whites_, I hope you enjoyed the final chapter. My thanks to my best reviewer: _Winjan_, who I could always count on for encouragement. And thank you to those of you who did review: Wcoyote, starryeyes10, justafan3, Gypsy13, gHeTtOnErD, neenee1, cricketlover, jewels4, sann3187, Faith Evans, Jazzla, maria, BJ, Debbie, Uzma, DD2, laura Carr and TZMaverick. Without your encouragement this story would never been competed. Once again thank you so much and I hope you continue to read my other stories. A.S.


End file.
